Trust
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: Robin is having a bad week and when he finds out that Batman is hiding information about his parents killer and that Artemis is helping said killer things become alot worse. Sorry bad at summeries.
1. The mission

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Trust: Chapter one The mission**

**Robin's P.O.V**

It had been a simple re-con mission, get in, find the information and get out. It was that simple. Aqualad had split us up in two teams, Artemis, Miss Martian and I were to infiltrate the building and receive the information for Batman. Aqua lad, Superboy and Kid Flash were to stay outside and be our back up if anything were to go wrong. We were able to get into the building easily enough and with the map that I was able to download from one of the fuse boxes that I had found in the vents we were able to find were the computer with the information was being kept. Funny how easy it is to get this info, I think they should reconsider upgrading their security.

"So does anyone know what this information is?" KF asked obviously bored with having to wait outside as backup. He was never one to sit still and wait.

"Not sure, other than it has something to do with what the league of shadows are planning." I replied attaching the lead from my wrist computer to the main computer to start hacking into the system.

"Well what ever they are planning it had better not have anything to do with monkeys, I hate monkeys." Superboy said. He really didn't like monkeys, though I didn't understand why. Maybe I will ask him later, I've been meaning to talk to him about his relationship with Superman anyway. I couldn't understand why Sups couldn't accept him, maybe it had something to do with the way he was created.

"What is it with you and monkeys Superboy? There isn't anything wrong with them." Artemis asked him curiously. Looks like I won't need to ask him.

"I just find them annoying and they seem to like attacking me for some reason."

"Hey that wasn't their fault! They were being controlled." Kid Flash replied.

"They still attacked me, it's annoying and I hate them!"

"Robin how's it coming?" Aqualad asked seriously, recently he's been acting too serious like he was concerned about something. Maybe he's just worried about failing and then getting the blame. That has happened a lot recently.

"I'm in. Just downloading the file, give me a few minutes and we can get out of here..." Just then the ground started shaking like we were experiencing an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Miss Martian, asked.

"It feels like an earthquake. Robin, you and the girls need to get out of there! It looks like the building could collapse." Aqua lad ordered.

"I can't, I still got fifteen percent to go before the file has finished downloaded..."

"How long will that take?"

"It will be completed in a few seconds, Artemis and Megan you go ahead and find a way out of here. If this map is right, there should be a route into the sewers in the third room down the hall, I will follow as soon as I have finished downloading..."

Boom!

Aqualad's P.O.V

As Robin was talking I watched as apart of the build collapsed. Fear filled me as Conner, Wally and I watched in horror as half the building crumbled to the ground in heaps of rubble.

"Robin, Artemis, Megan can you hear me!" I asked, fear clear in my voice.

"Yeah we're here, we're looking for the room that has the entrance to the sewers. Robin said that he will join us in a second." Megan replied. They searched the room until Artemis found the hidden entrance, they opened it up and heaved at the smell.

"Is Robin ok? It doesn't usually take him this..."

"What are you two standing around for jump in!" Robin yelled. He must have just ran straight into the sewers cause we could hear Artemis going 'eeewwww.'

"How can you stand walking in this? It stinks down here and yet you jumped in like it was a pool. Doesn't anything ever get to you?" Artemis asked.

"I was ready for this and brought air filters, here this should keep the smell out." Robin replied back in his usual way, I always thought it was funny how he could laugh at just about anything.

"Thanks, but how is it that you are always so prepared? Every time we go on a mission you seem to always have what we need." Megan asked.

"Hello he was trained by Batman. Of course he's going to be prepared." KF said like it was obvious, he was pacing around the floor annoying Conner and the thought on just tying his legs up to keep him still was tempting.

"Oh great now which way do we go?" Artemis asked sounding annoyed.

"Hang on a sec and I will tell you. Seriously hasn't anyone ever taught you patience?"

"Well hurry up, I can feel my feed turning into mould." Artemis complained.

"Ok I'm in. It says that both ways takes us to an exit. The bio-ship is to the east off us so I would suggest that we go right, it will be our quickest route." Robin explained with a sigh. Artemis' attitude is starting to get to him.

"Megan what's wrong?" Artemis suddenly asked.

"There's someone else down here with us."

"Do you know who it is? Can you read there mind for us?" I asked her curious about who would be down there following them.

"Yes but I will have to stop the mind link to do it."

"Then do it! Robin can you get a signal down there?"

"No, there must be something near by that is cutting of radio waves. Even the comp is losing it's signal." Robin said sounding annoyed.

"Ok you are in charge until communications can be re-established. We will meet you near the east sewer entrance."

"Ok we will see you there." Robin replied before it went quiet. I sat down on a nearby log again and thought about what Batman had said to me before leaving for the mission. He had said that he was concerned about Robin and wanted me to keep am eye on him. That's why I asked Megan and Artemis to go with him. I just wonder what it is that is worrying Batman enough to ask me to watch Robin.

**Robin's P.O.V**

Megan seethered the mind link and for the first time in thirty minutes I was able to allow my thought to run free. I know that Batman asked Kal to watch me, it's that time of year again and usually Bruce would keep me in the house and of missions, though that usually makes me angry at him and we end up in a shouting match.

"It's Cheshire. She's been sent down to find us to make sure that we don't escape with the information." I heard Megan talking to us and concentrated on her. "She is coming down the left passage."

"Well it's a good thing we are going down the right one then. Come on let's get out of here!" I said running down the passage. Megan followed behind me but I noticed that Artemis was just standing there. I hope she isn't going to do what I think she is going to do.

"Artemis what are you doing? Come on we need to go!" Megan shouted.

"I'll stay here and distract her to give you time to get out, I will follow when I have dealt with her." Artemis said getting her bow ready for the up coming fight.

"No we leave together, now come on!" I shouted grabbing her arm to drag her with him.

"This information is too important to lose, I will stay here and make sure that she doesn't follow you." Artemis argued pulling her arm free and running towards the left passage.

"Artemis get back here, that is an order!" I yelled running after her. Artemis pulled out an arrow from her quiver and shot it at the entrance above mine and Megan's head . It exploded causing the rubble to fall blocking the passage and trapping Megan and I in the dark tunnel. I stood up after dodging the blast and falling rubble and frowned at the mess on my once nice clean shirt.

"Artemis what are you doing?" I yelled angrily at her through a small gap, Artemis just ignored me and headed towards Cheshire who had just turned up, she pulled out another arrow and got ready for a fight.

"So here we are again, I wonder if you will be able to catch me this time?" Cheshire teased making Artemis angry. I tried to move the rubble out-of-the-way but found that it was too heavy, so instead I turned and ran towards the east entrance to meet up with the others, angry with Artemis for not listening to me and endangering our lives.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I stood there staring at my sister as I tried to anticipate her moves. I knew that she was here to give me my next assignment but I didn't want to hear it. Young justice had become my family and I didn't want to do anything that would hurt them.

"I think that they have gone now. Good acting by the way, we made the right choice in picking you for the job. Now this is what he wants you to do..."

"No! What ever it is I won't do it. I don't want to do this any more." I shouted at her angrily. Cheshire just laughed.

"It's too late for that, you already agreed that you would help us. You owe me remember for saving you from dad. Or have you forgotten what he did to you?" Cheshire asked taking her mask off. I shivered at the memory, the anger in his eyes, the sound of pure hatred in my voice as he beat me with his cain. I looked at Cheshire and sighed.

"I am grateful for what you did for me. But this isn't the life I wanted. Please isn't there anything you can do to get me out of this contract?" I asked her, my eyes watery from the memory. Cheshire thought about this for a moment and then smiled at me.

"I will see what I can do. Now here is you new assignment, he wants you to deliver an important parcel to this man at this address." Cheshire said handing me the information, I memorized the details and then tore up the evidence.

"What is in the parcel?" I asked hoping that she would tell me.

"I don't know, I just do my job and get paid. Now we had better make it look like you've been in a fight. We wouldn't want your team mates getting suspicious now would we?" Cheshire said before cutting my arm with her blades. I went to fight her but found that I couldn't fight her hand to hand. I managed to fire a few arrows at her but missed as she was too fast for me to get a good shot. After about twenty minutes of this I heard Megan talking to me in my head again.

"Artemis are you alright? Where are you?" She asked me in concern. I managed to dodge one of Cheshire's attacks and answered her.

"I'm fighting with Cheshire, I nearly had her when you broke my concentration." I shouted making it look like I had nearly caught her. Cheshire noticed the way I looked and figured that I must be back in contact with my team. She gave me a wave and ran of towards the west entrance. I followed behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you lose you concentration. Are you ok?" Megan asked upset for distracting me.

"Don't apologise to her! What does she think she's doing playing hero? Does she think that by doing this that she will prove that she isn't a failure?

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm heading towards the west entrance now, I will meet you at the ship." I said as a ran. The others were unusually quiet and I wondered how angry there are at me for disobeying the order that Robin had given me. I kept on running after Cheshire and 10 minutes later we came to a manhole cover.

"This is where we part. See you again soon little sister." She said before making her disappearing act, I still couldn't figure out how she was able to do that and thought about asked Robin to train me since he was a master at it. I thought that he might have heard my thoughts but he didn't respond to it.

When I got out of the sewers the bio-ship was waiting for me, Megan opened the hatch and I ran in sitting down in my seat. Aqua lad noticed my arm and asked me what had happened.

"She managed to catch me of guard. I nearly had her as well! Oh well maybe next time. So Robin have you figured out what the information is?"

"No. The information is for Batman and if he wants us to know it then he will." He replied sternly. The rest out the ride back was quiet, no one wanted to mention what had happened and the disrespect that Robin must think I have for him. I am going to have to try and make it up to him some how.

**Aqua lad's P.O.V**

When Artemis got on to the ship, Megan activated the controls and headed back to base. Conner was asking Megan if she was alright and she replied that she was fine.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WAS DOING? YOU COULD OF SERIOUSLY HURT HER!" Conner yelled at Artemis.

"Calm down Conner yelling isn't going to help anyone. Let's just give this info to Bats so that we can get a shower." Robin said. He had cut on his leg and I asked him if he was going to be alright.

"Yeah don't worry Bats isn't going to be angry at you for not looking after me. It's just a scratch anyway. I get them all the time." The others looked at me with a worried look, and I sighed.

"Batman just informed me that you was feeling slightly under the weather and asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure you was ok." I explained, Robin just huffed in response. We arrived at the cave and I was nervous to see Batman and Superman standing there waiting for us. The mission must have taken us longer than I thought. Thanks Artemis.

"I see that it was hard for you than I thought." Batman said observing Artemis' arm that she had bandages and Robin's cut on his leg that needed to be cleaned up from where he had dodged the rubble that Artemis had caused. Robin walked over to the computer and downloaded the information on it for Batman to look at later.

"We ran into some trouble. It seems that they were ready for us again." I explained annoyed that the enemy was ready for us again. Artemis spoke up then.

"I nearly caught Cheshire, if I had of done then we could have questioned her and asked how she knew that we would be there." She said angrily. Batman frowned at her.

"This was a re-con mission not a mission to capture and question the enemy. You and your reckless ego could have gotten Megan and Robin killed." I said disappointingly, Artemis frowned.

"I did it to give them a chance to get out with the information. What do you think would have happened if we had tbeen caught? Besides if Robin had of scanned the building properly then we would have known that there was a bomb in there ready to blow up with us in it." Artemis argued pointing an accusing finger at Robin, who just stood there and took it.

"You was the one that disobeyed Robin's order to leave Cheshire and to meet up with us. You blew up the entrance nearly causing it a fall on the two and just out right showed disrespect." Wally argued.

"And why should I have listened to him? He's thirteen and the youngest of us all. Why did you make him your second?" Artemis ask obviously jealous because I had choice Robin over her.

"I chose him because out of all of us he has had the best training and most experience. Now I suggest that you apologise for your actions..."

"ENOUGH! I Will not have other people talk about me whilst I am here. Batman whilst I was going through the files on the computer I found a file labelled Billy Marion. I know that you didn't want that information but thought that it might be useful. Have you heard of him before?" Robin asked his mentor. We all stood there shocked by the way Robin was talking to Batman, we had never heard him shout like that before. Batman didn't seem phased by it though.

"No I haven't but I will look into it, maybe he's a man they have hired. Any way I am a little disappointed with the way this mission went. It should have taken you thirty minutes to get in there find the information and get out again. It took you an hour and in the process you got the building blown up. Again!" Batman said annoyed.

"I am going to be talking to your mentors and suggesting that they all talk to you individually about your attitude in a team. I also suggest that you all sort out any issues that you may have. These are dangerous missions and one mistake is all it will take to cause something to go drastically wrong." He stood there and let us take in what he had just said.

"Robin we are going home, I want to get that cut looked at." Batman suddenly said.

"We have a medical bay here, it's still early for him to leave." Wally said.

"He's filthy and has no change of clothes here." Batman simply stated. Robin silently followed him not bothering to say good-bye.

"Robin?" Artemis asked quietly Robin stopped and turned to face her. "I am sorry for not listening to you but I thought that I was doing the right thing." She said.

"Yeah well I guess that it can't be easy taking orders from a thirteen year old. Maybe next time Kal can appoint someone else to be his second." Robin said bitterly before going through the transporter back to Gotham. I looked at Superman who also looked surprised at Robin's attitude and gave him a worried look. He looked back and gave me a nervous smile.

"Will he be alright? I've never seen him act like this before?" Wally asked the man of steel who nodded in reply.

"Batman will talk to him, though it looks like it's that time of year again. I'd expect some changes in his behaviour in the next few days." Superman warned before realising that he had said too much.

"This time of year? What do you mean? Has something happened to him? Come on we're his team mates and yet we know nothing about him. Even bay watch over there doesn't know anything about the boy wonder and he's his best friend." Artemis said wanting to know what was wrong with the kid, he had never been like that towards any of the team before, even if we did do anything to offend him or upset him he laughs it of and we're forgiven. Superman looked at us uncomfortably, it was obvious that he wanted to tell us but had been ordered by Batman to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry but unfortunately Robin needs to keep his identity a secret because of Batman, they are both connected and if their identities were to become revealed everything they have could be destroyed." Superman explained.

"We understand that but it isn't like we're going to go and tell anybody who he is, we understand the code and would never do that to a fellow cape." I said trying to convince him to give us something. "You know Batman's secret identity and yet you didn't tell anyone. He trusted you to keep his secret."

"I wasn't told his identity. I found out by my own means and he's still angry about that even now, though he hides it really well." Superman bowed his head in shame to his confession. The boy scout, which Batman calls him had done the one thing that no one else has ever dared and used his powers to find out his secret. We stared at him in disbelief, there seemed to be a lot that we didn't know or understand about our elders.

_Now entering Green Arrow...Now entering Aquaman...Now entering Martian Manhunter...Now entering Flash._

"Hey I hear that Batman wasn't too happy with the mission he had assigned you and by the looks at Robin he wasn't too happy either. What happened?" Green Arrow asked in his normal worried. I always wondered how Speedy...wait sorry Red Arrow could have grown up to be so grumpy when Robin was so happy-go-lucky all the time and he's with Batman. It just didn't make any sense.

"Yeah little miss I'm so perfect decided to disobey one of Robin's orders on the mission and nearly crushed him and Megan by blowing up half the sewers they were in." Wally said quick to explain to everyone that it was Artemis' fault.

"Hey hang on a minute, didn't I already point out that Robin was the one that didn't scan the building properly and didn't find the hidden bomb that was ready to explode. How come he isn't taking any blame for this?"

"Because he had already found you all a safe route out and had got the info the Bats wanted, by may I add hacking into a highly encrypted file. That thing was so heavily encrypted that it would have taken someone else an hour to get in. It only took him minutes. Face it he was ready for anything that could have gone wrong and what did you have to do? Risk everyone and the mission so that you could prove that you could catch Cheshire. So yeah I would say that you are to blame and that you shouldn't be on this team." Wally said angrily, he was still angry that Red Arrow had decided to not come on the team and blames Artemis for it.

"The plan wasn't perfect, I should have sent him in alone and have everyone split up and guard and search different areas to make sure that everything was secure. But I felt that I needed to have someone there with him for protection. I guess it's difficult because he is the youngest of the group and because I'm the eldest I want to make sure that he is kept safe." I admitted.

"Not to mention that Bats would have your tail if anything did happen to him." Conner said finally deciding to join the conversation.

"I think that you all just need to get to know each other a little better and learn each others strengths and weaknesses. You will find then that you team work will improve." Flash said standing next to Wally.

"Yeah but how do we do that when not everyone isn't being honest and keeping secrets? I mean I trust Robin with my life but I still would like to know what happened to him to make him become Robin. Is he Bats son or something?" Wally said obviously hating the fact that Robin knows everything about him but he knows very little about Robin.

The adults in the room looked at each other as if trying to make a decision and then smiled at us. "How about we suggest to Bats that you all have a sleep over here over the week-end? I know that Megan and Conner is it? Stays here any way but it will give you all a chance to relax and have fun, learn more about each other. I'm sure that there are a few things that Robin is allowed to tell you.

**On the way back to Wayne manor Robin's P.O.V**

"Why can't I tell them? Wouldn't it make it easier on them so that they know what to expect this time of year? You know that they will be asking questions and Superman will be itching to tell them something, if he hasn't already." I whined, yes whined. I was angry with having to miss out on things because of my secret identity. Bruce just stayed quiet as he drove us home, hoping that eventually I will shut up wining and except things his way.

"Come on, ok so I won't tell them my name but I could at lest tell them..."

"No Dick."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. You was going to say tell them your favourite food and music and colour."

"And what harm will that do? I mean everyone likes the colour red, it's obvious that I like that colour cause it's on my costume."

"I thought your favourite colour is green?" He said still watching the road, I couldn't believe it even he didn't know anything about me.

"What's my favourite food?" I asked him wondering if he knew. I mean how could he not know Alfred makes it every Friday night as he knows that mum used to make it for us after a Friday night show.

"Pizza." Did he really say pizza? I mean Yeah I do like pizza but it isn't my favourite food. I folded my arms and shook my head showing him that he was wrong and that he was digging himself a very large hole, one that he will find hard to get out off. Bruce sighed and leaned back slightly in his seat, this meant that Bruce Wayne was in the car with me now and not Batman.

"I'm sorry Dick, I guess that things like that doesn't really matter to me. It never has."

"And neither does attending my school activities, I hope that you remembered that I have my gymnastics competition next week. I know that Alfred has been leaving you reminders."

"I'm sorry Dick but I can't attend. I have..."

"A very important meeting that you have to go to at Wayne tech. Of course you do." I said angrily, why was it that he only ever found time for me when he didn't have work, which he owns, and when he's not cleaning the streets of Gotham? We arrived home and Alfred was dusting around the computer.

"Hello boys I see you are early tonight, does that mean that your mission was a success?...Master Dick are you alright? Your costume is all dirty and you are bleeding." Alfred asked noticing the massive stain that was on my nice red shirt and the cut that was on my leg.

"Yeah thought I'd have a swim in the sewers, best time of the years for it you know." I joked, I always seemed to joke about the most weirdest of things. Alfred of course knew something had happened, Bruce and I could never fool that old guy no matter how much we told him we was fine.

"Well in that case I suggest a hot bath before dinner, I picked up your favourite pudding today. I thought that you might need it." Bruce looked at Alfred and gave him a funny look. I took off my uniform in the changing room and changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt. I placed the dirty clothes into the hamper and headed up stairs. I could hear Alfred asking Bruce what was wrong but I was too annoyed and upset to sit and listen like I would usually do. I just went upstairs to my room and shut the door, I checked the clock and noticed the time was seven O'clock.

"Well mum, dad I guess it will just be me and Alfred again. I wish you was here I know that you wouldn't miss anything that I did at school. But Bruce isn't you is he and I guess he never will be." For the first time that day I allowed myself to feel the emotion that I had been feeling all day, tomorrow was the anniversary of the "accident" that killed my parents and each year it never seemed to get better. I just hoped that the rest of the team wouldn't get too suspicious cause that would course trouble that I just didn't want. After five minutes I went down for dinner and pretended that everything was alright. Just like I did every year.


	2. sleep over

Trust Chapter two: Sleep over.

**KF P.O.V**

I had only just walked into the cave when I saw the six Mentors waiting for everyone to arrive at the cave, Kaldur, Megan, Arty, Conner, and Robin sat at the table waiting for me to sit down so that they could start the debriefing. I sat down next to Robin and Artemis sighed.

"Considering you are the fastest kid alive you always seem to arrive late for everything."

"Well sorry but I had an after school thing that I had to attend. Anyway what is this about? Are you going to tell us what the info we got last night is?" I asked excited that we was going to find out what all the fuse was about.

"No I'm not going to tell you. We are here because we are concerned about the way you act as a team." As he said that he raised his hands to silence any protests that he might have gotten. "Now I don't want any of you wining that this is unfair, I have already had that lecture tonight, which I didn't really appreciate..."

"Well maybe if you listened more and trusted us...oh wait you don't trust anyone, you don't even have a social life outside the cave." Robin said bitterly, surprising everyone in the cave. Batman frowned under his mask.

"You know Robin that I do trust you, I just can't tell you about this..."

"Like you wouldn't tell me anything about that Billy Marion guy that the shadows have hired. You told me that could be a job for us to do."

"If you interrupt me again I will make you do two hundred push ups, GOT IT!"

"Yes sir."

"As I was saying, I can't tell you because I couldn't find anything on him, there is no one that goes by the name Billy Marion. As soon as I do find out what his real name is I will make it a mission for you to go and question him or something. Now the reason we are all here is because a lot of you have complained about not getting to know each other and finding it hard to work together because of that." He paused and looked over to Green Arrow who seemed eager to tell us.

"I discussed it with the rest on the league and we've agreed that you can all have a sleep over this weekend here without us adults interfering. Now of course there will be rules and we will trust that you will follow them." Green Arrow said handing the spot light back to Batman. Or Grumps as Barry calls him.

"Rule one: No one asks Robin anything about himself or try to find out his secret. If I find out that someone has done that then there will be punishment." He looked at Robin as if to give him a warning and Robin glared at him with as much hatred I have ever seen him give someone.

"Rule two: You can have a party but no alcohol and no inviting some other people."

"Wow you mean we're allowed to have fun?" Robin asked sarcastically, something must have happened between them last night because I have honesty never seen these two act like this with each other and it was really scary, I scooted away from Robin slightly waiting for the fists to start flying.

"Within reason. Rule three..."

"Look Batman we know that we can't go on missions without your say so, I can't tell them ANYTHING about myself, not like you know anyway so you wouldn't be able to tell, and that we have to keep everything tidy and if we break anything we fix it or pay for it. No one here is stupid enough to cross you so you have nothing to worry about. So could you, for once, stop with the rules and lectures and let us enjoy our weekend break? Please." Robin asked looking like he was about to explode, really he looked like he was ready to leap from that seat and gag Batman to shut him up. And it made me wonder what had happened to make him this on edge?

Batman sighed and visible calmed himself down, obviously he knew that he had upset Robin enough to make him argue with him in front of everyone. But why wasn't he carrying out his threat? Just then Robin stood up and started doing push ups without having to be told.

"Ok we have brought you the stuff you all will need, if any of you need money for anything then ask one of us and we will..."

"No need Robin has enough money to tide them over for the weekend. Oh and Robin You know who has put a surprise in your bag for you, they said that they hope you enjoy." Batman said stunning us all again. Was Batman deliberately trying to make us curious? I mean really if we wasn't before we are now.

"Now that is settled I think that we should leave them to enjoy themselves, remember that if you should need us that you can contact us. Have fun." Superman said with a smile, he walked over to Batman and whispered something into his ear before they left through the transporter.

"So what was that all about?" I asked Robin who picked himself of the floor at the count of one hundred.

"Nothing. He was just annoying me. Now what are we going to do?" Robin asked changing the subject, we all looked at him with questioning eyes. It wasn't just nothing.

"Come on Rob, the way you two was acting I was convinced you was going to tie him up and gag him. Seriously I was fearing for my life." Arty said.

"What did he say about questioning me? Anyway I don't want to talk about it, it isn't like it's important anyway. So Wally what was this after school thing you had to go to." Again he was changing the subject.

"Robin you do know that you can trust us to confide in if you need someone to talk to. Even if it's just to rant about what a moron your mentor is." Kaldur said placing his hand on Robin's shoulder. I had to hand it to Kal, he always knows what to say to make someone feel better.

"Thanks Kal, I will remember that. Now Wally you didn't answer my question." Robin said with a smirk. I sighed, he wasn't going to be telling us anything any time soon.

"I had to go to science club, we are working on a project for school and I've been made the head of the science club so I have to attend."

"Ha ha ha, you...you are the head...of the science club? Ha can you be any more of a geek?" Arty asked laughing.

"Well I'm in the cheer leading club. It is quite fun and I have made so many friends. And Conner wants to join the football team but I think that Superman has worries about it as he wrote to the school saying that he isn't allowed to play." Megan said.

"What! That is totally unfair. He shouldn't be allowed to do that." Arty said angrily.

"Well I can understand where he is coming from, I mean I wouldn't want to play against you. Not unless I wanted to be in a body cast for six months."

"Robin you know that Superman has know right to control his life when he isn't ready to accept Conner. You've seen how he acts around him." Kal said agreeing with what Arty was saying.

"I know. But I'm just saying that I can understand where he is coming from. I personally think that if sups worked with you Conner to help you control your abilities you would be really good at it." Robin said explaining that he wasn't condoning what sups had done.

"Well I obviously will be joining the archery team, and I might join the swimming team as well. What about you two? Got any after school hobbies?" Arty asked knowing that Kal didn't go to school.

"I don't go to school but I do enjoy basketball, though I'm not very good at it. Hey maybe we should play and you all can help me with the rules." Kal asked thinking of an activity that we all could do and yet learn how to play as a team. Funny how his mind works.

"Yeah I'm up for that. Though I think it's fair to warn you that I'm pretty good at it." Robin said leaving the room to head towards the basketball court.

"Hey Rob, before you disappear you didn't answer my question." Arty said with her hands on her hips.

"I know I didn't, I don't really have time to have hobbies. Not when Bats has me running around with him training. Now who is going to be on which team?"

**Robin's P.O.V**

Why does she still insist on asking me questions? She knows that I'm not allowed to tell them anything. In fact I don't know why I'm even here it isn't like I can share anything with them. Maybe Batman is testing me to see how long I can go with being questioned before a) going completely insane and gagging the person who won't shut up or b) just given up and telling them everything just to shut them up. Luckily for me I have had plenty of practice when it comes to deceiving people.

"I'm on your team Rob. Hey Artemis maybe you and Megan can cheer us on." Wally said with a laugh.

"Are you saying that I can't play basketball? That is really sexiest." She yelled back. Why does she have to yell all the time?

"Artemis can be on your team and Megan can be on our team." Conner said wanting Megan to be on the same team as him.

"Ok fine." Wally said upset. He really doesn't like Artemis.

"Ok the rules are simple, first team to ten. And no powers ok Wally?" I said to him laughing. Wally pouted. "Hey like we need to cheat to beat them." He replied. We started playing, explaining the rules to Kal when ever he made a foul and our team won seven to three.

"Hey you said that we couldn't us our powers but you was using your skills. How is that fair?" Artemis asked. I looked at her in confusion.

"I can't help it if I'm naturally nibble on my feet. Anyway we won so I don't know why you are complaining. It isn't like I was doing flips around the court."

"I think that she is saying that without using our powers it became an unfair advantage on our side, but it doesn't matter. " Kal said.

"So what should we do now...? Just then Artemis' phone started ringing. She answered it and walked away to somewhere quiet to talk.

"Jade what are you doing calling me?" She sounded angry, what a surprise.

"Yes off course I will, will you stop worrying? Yes I know that it is important. Look I'm staying at a friends so I will see you tomorrow ok. Bye!" She turned around and was annoyed to see us still standing there.

"What? He never said that we can't have phones with us. Now come on let's go and get some dinner cause in starving." Artemis was really in a bad mood, not like I was faring any better I was angry because Bruce had forgotten about me going to visit my folks.

"Hey guys I need to go somewhere, I will be back later." I said surprising them. Wally gave me a worried look.

"What do you need to do? We could come with you and..."

"You can't! It's something that I need to do on my own. I will be back in a few hours." I headed towards the transporter when Wally stopped me.

"It's to do with your secret ID isn't it? Look we aren't going to say anything to Bats, you don't even have to give us details..."

"I'M GOING TO VISIT A GRAVE ALRIGHT! It's the anniversary of a friend's death and I'm going to go and visit them." I shouted angrily, why couldn't they just leave me alone? Wally and the others stared at me in shock.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to them?" Artemis asked, she really is a glutton for punishment isn't she?

"They were in an accident and died. Now if you don't mind I need to go. See you all later." I said as I walked over to the transporter. I let the scanner scan me and within seconds I was transported to Gotham were I could get my bike that was hidden in a nearby garage and drive to the graveyard.

**Aqua lad's P.O.V**

We watched as Robin walked into the transporter and left for Gotham still shocked by his out burst. No wonder he has been acting so depressed for the past few days. I felt angry that Batman wouldn't let him tell us anything. If we had known we could have helped Robin and gone with him. Wally looked like he was worse of. He had known Robin for many years and even he didn't know about that. Did Batman really think that we would find out his identity just by learning that Robin was visiting a friends grave today?

Megan could feel the emotions coming from Wally and rapped her arm around him. "Wally are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm supposed to be his best friend and yet he didn't tell me that he had lost a friend? I have told him everything that has happened in my life and yet I don't know a thing about him. How am I going to trust him?" Wally asked bowing his head.

"It isn't his fault, I could feel his emotions. He wants to tell us but Batman won't let him." Megan explained.

"I know but it is still annoying. I feel like the only reason Bats lets Robin on this team is so that he can spy on us. He always seems to know what has happened even before we have the chance to tell him."

"That's just Batman being Batman, he knows everything about everyone." Conner said also angry with the way that Batman treats Robin.

"But what can we do about it? It isn't like Bats is going to let him tell us. We will never be good enough for the truth." Artemis said clenching her fists. Just then her phone started ringing again. She answered it and sighed in annoyance.

"What is it now? Yeah. They want me to do it tonight? Why? Ok ok I will see you in twenty minutes. Bye. Sorry guys but I have to go, a friend of mine is supposed to be picking something up and she wants me to help her with it." Artemis explained.

"Well we will help you. What is it that's being delivered?" Megan asked eager to help.

"I'm not sure. She said that it is a surprise for her boyfriend and that she'll let everyone else see it on his birthday."

"Well let's go then. Where do you need to pick it up?" Wally asked.

"Well actually she only wants me to pick it up. You can wait for me though if you'd like." Artemis said heading towards the transporter.

"What! You complain about Robin hiding things and yet you won't tell us anything either." Wally said suspiciously.

"It's like I said. Look you don't have to believe me ok, but at least you know what my name is."

"That's because your civilian name is the same as your hero name."

"Look if it will make you feel better Megan can come with me." Artemis said like she was trying to prove that she wasn't trying to hide anything. Megan agreed and they both left the cave to carry out the errand.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I took Megan to the place where we were picking up the parcel and she looked around like she was nervous about something.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said you was picking up a parcel?" She asked suspiciously.

"I am. The guy I'm picking it from is a friends of my friend and he said that he will give me that delivery at the docks as it is being unloaded from the ship. Ah I think that is him there. You wait here." I left Megan by some crates as I went to talk to the guy that had been described to me over the phone. He gave me a suspicious look and I showed him the badge I carried with me to prove that I was working with he shadows.

"I'm here for the parcel." I told him simply and he looked at my ID before nodding and walking me over to some crates that were just being unloaded.

"I thought Cheshire would be picking it up?" The guy said sounding disappointed.

"I'm afraid that she is busy tonight, she said hat she will give you your payment tomorrow as the cargo came in earlier then we'd expected." I explained, not wanted to know what my sister did to pay for the deliveries. He seemed happy with that reply and handed me a large wooden box.

"Be careful with it, it is very dangerous." The man warned me as I carried the box to where Megan was waiting for me.

"Lets go and deliver this so that we can get back and have some fun." I said walking over to the curb and hailing a cab. We got in and I told the drive the address.

"So Artemis you go to Gotham academy don't you? What is it like? Are you finding it alright?" Megan asked making conversation. I nodded and told her about the weird boy who ran up to me on my first day and took and phone of us before running of laughing.

"Really? That is weird. Maybe he was asked to do it on a dare. I know that happens a lot at the school I am at. Hey doesn't Robin go to that school?" Now that did pique my curiosity, could that boy been Robin? He did say that we would one day laugh about it. As I thought about the possibility the cab pulled up at the address that Cheshire had given me yesterday. I told Megan to wait in the cab and took the parcel to the door. The place looked really run down and I knew that I would be questioned about why Jade's friend is living in a dump like this. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" The rough voice said through the door.

"It's Artemis. I'm here with your parcel." I announced. He opened the door and took the parcel out of my hands. He examined the box and then shut the door behind him.

"Your welcome." I shouted before heading back to the cab and asking him to drop us of near Crime alley. I was glad that that was over and hoped that Cheshire did good on her word.

**Gotham graveyard Robin's P.O.V**

I sat in front of the graves and listened to the wind blow in the leaves waiting for Bruce to turn up apologising for being late, but knew that he wouldn't come. He had said that he had a lead to follow and needed to watch a few people to make sure that it is legit and not a wild goose chase. I sighed and looked up at the names on the gravestones in front on me.

"Well mum, dad I guess it's just us again. I passed my maths exam again and the teacher is talking about having me moved up a grade because I am ahead of everyone else in the class. I've been practising me flips. Though I am sure that you already know that. I miss you, oh why did you have to go and leave me?" I sobbed, it had been four years and yet I still cried every time I came here. I sat there and cried into my knees thinking about what my life would be like now if things hadn't gone wrong. I sat there quietly for five minutes just letting my emotions out when I heard voices behind me. I wiped my eyes and turned to see three suspicious men carrying shovels and what looked like a body bag.

"So what did he do to piss the boss off?" One of the guys asked.

"He was a filthy rat. Got caught by the Bat last night and he told him about Marion." The tall one said finding a spot to start digging. I hid behind one and the gravestones and listened to the men as they talked.

"Why was he asking about Marion? He hasn't done anything. Well not yet anyway."

"Apparently he had a run in with the Bats about four years ago and he has been on the run from him since. He had to change his name and everything. The only reason the boss hired him for the job was because he is one of the best when it comes to construction. He used to go around with the name Sid the Squid before he was found by one of the justice league and had to go under cover again."

"Really? I wonder what he did to piss the Bat off."

"Don't know but what ever it was it sounded serious. I think he killed some people or something." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Batman had been searching for more information on Billy Marion and had already had dealings with him in the past. I need to get back to the cave and look it up, see if I can't find anything Batman could have missed.

Snap!

"Hey what was that?"

"Over there, that kid must've been spying on us. Get him!" Oh great, excellent boy wonder what a way to get yourself found. And they have guns, even better. I reached into my hidden belt and threw a smoke bomb to help make myself disappear, and ran for the exit. As I ran I went to press the panic button on my belt that would connect me to the bat-cave when I ran into somebody.

"Got ya you little brat. Hey what should we do with him?" Without thinking I kicked the man in the shin causing him to cry out in pain and drop me. I picked myself up and ran out of the graveyard and jumped on my bike driving of as fast as I could.

"I need to tell Bruce about the body they were burying." I pressed the red button on my bike and it connect me through to Batman.

"Batman." He said in his usual rough voice. "Batman it's me, I was just at the graveyard and..."

"Robin! What are you doing? You're supposed to be at happy harbour with the others. You haven't been investigating on your own have you?" He asked me angrily.

"No I haven't I was at the graveyard when I saw three guys burying some guy that works for Billy Marion. Apparently..."

"Robin I told you that you wasn't allowed to go on a mission without my say so!"

"I didn't!"

"Then why are you...?"

"I was visiting my Parents." I replied angrily, I knew that he had forgotten. Jerk!

"Dick...I'm sorry, where are you now?"

"On the way back to the Harbour. Don't worry I will be a good boy and stay in for the rest of the weekend." I said sarcastically, anger laced in my voice.

"Ok I will meet you there. Are you alright?"

"Yeah peachy. Robin out." I disconnected the signal and drove back to the cave.

**Aqua lad's P.O.V**

We were sitting around in the living room watching a film when the transporter announced that Batman was here. I stood up and greeted him wondering why he was here.

"Is Robin back yet?" He asked with worry in his voice. I shook my head wondering what had brought this on. "No and he has been gone for a while, said that he had to go and visit some friends. Why what's happened? Is he needed in Gotham?" I asked.

"No, he called me saying that something had happened whilst he was out and I wanted to know if he was alright." He said simply. The others came over to see what was going on when Robin walked in looking like he'd been rolling in the dirt.

"You didn't have to come over. I could have given you the information over the radio." I said seriously, taking his coat of and taking it into the wash room.

"I was concerned so I came over. What happened?"

"It's like I told you over the radio, Billy Marion killed one of his men because he had apparently given you some information about him and was trying to bury them. I managed to get away and called you thinking that you would want to know." Robin explained not wanting to have to say too much in front of us. Batman sighed and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for missing our appointment, I forgot and didn't think when I got the call." Batman said apologetically, Robin just shrugged.

"Don't worry I'm used to it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy some time with my friends." Robin said bitterly, he walked over to the couch and sat down making himself comfortable.

Batman stood there for a moment as if he was going to say something but then turned and left the cave. Wally went and sat next to Robin on the couch.

"So I take it that you trip didn't go well. Do you want to talk about it?" Wally asked concerned.

"There isn't anything to talk about. He just made me angry because he missed our appointment again. Not like I care any more, he's always missing special occasions. He even forgets his birthday." Robin said emotionally.

"Ha ha what a time to get whelmed. Sorry guy's it's been a long few days." We smiled at him and sat down.

"Were they close? The friends you lost?" Artemis asked trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Yeah we were." Robin replied. He placed his head in his knees and sighed. "I wish they were here, they would know what to do..." Without warning Robin stood up and walked over to the computer. We followed him and watched as he started hacking into the Bat-caves mainframe.

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused with his behaviour.

"I just remembered something that Batman said early about Billy Marion not having any identification. It's a long shot but in the graveyard one of the man said that Billy kill some people four years ago and that he had been on the run ever since, changing his name several times to make sure he wasn't caught." Robin explained typing in the information he had in the computer. He pressed a key and a page came up with the information. There was a few names up there and Robin froze when he found the one he was looking for.

"No! He...he wouldn't keep this from me...he wouldn't." Robin said as he stared at the name on the screen.

"Sid the Squid aka Anthony Hill aka Frederick Fox aka Billy Marion aka Tony Zucco." I read out noticing Robin's reaction at the last name. Artemis also seemed to go slightly pale at the sight of the person in front of us and I wondered what she was hiding from us.

"We should tell Batman what we have found out..."

"He already knows. That no good lying, manipulative Jerk has known all this time." Robin shouted standing up from the chair, his fists clenched in rage. He saved the page and stormed out of the room towards where he's room is. Wally went to follow him and a few minutes later Robin was back in his costume.

"I'm going out. If Batman calls tell him that I'm sulking in my room or something." He said before heading for the hangar where he had parked his Robin cycle.

"But Batman will be angry if he finds out that you have gone against his orders. At least tell us what this is about. We could help."

"No Wally this is something that I need to do on my own. Don't wait up for me." And with that he left, leaving us wondering what we should do.

**Hope you enjoy R & R.**


	3. Confrontation

**Truth chapter three: Confrontation**

**Artemis P.O.V**

I stared at the screen in complete horror as the face of the man I had delivered the parcel to was staring right back at me. I felt sick and it must have shown on my face cause I saw Kal look at me with suspicion in his light green eyes. What had I done? I had delivered something to that man only hours ago and I don't even know what it was that was in the box. I looked at Robin who was ranting about Batman being a lying jerk and jumped when he got out of the chair and headed towards his room. Wally got up and followed him and a few minutes later Robin looked like he was ready for a mission.

"I'm going out. If Batman calls tell him that I'm sulking in my room or something." He said as he walked towards the hanger were his bike was. Wally followed him trying to stop him.

"But Batman will be angry if he finds out that you have gone against his orders. At least tell us what this is about. We could help." He said nervously. Robin sat on his bike and picked up his helmet.

"No Wally this is something that I need to do on my own. Don't wait up for me." And with that he was gone. I stood there wondering what I should do about the mess I had made, then Kaldur stood in front of me with a stern look on his face.

"What have you done?" He asked angrily. I looked down at the floor and shook my head. "Nothing, why would you...?"

"Because of the way you reacted when you saw the information. You know something don't you." It wasn't a question and I felt my stomach turn at the thought of what I had done.

"I-I do know him, but I didn't know about his past. He used a different name." I explained.

"You know him? How do you know him? Is he a friend of yours or something?" Wally asked getting into my face and staring at me with angry eyes.

"He- he is a friend of a friend and I have done some errands for them before." I explained to them. They thought about this and must have figured out what I was worried about.

"He was the one you delivered the parcel to this evening isn't he?" Megan said disappointingly.

"Yeah but I didn't realise." I said trying to save myself, but it was too late they didn't trust me.

"I knew that there must have been a traitor but I thought that it was Red Tornado after what had happened the other week. Who have you been working for?" Kal asked sternly.

"I haven't I told you that I was doing a favour for a friend. I didn't know that he was a villain." I said, sorrow filling my voice as I tried to control my emotions.

"We need to call the league, this has gotten out of control and Robin could be in danger." Aqua lad said walking over to the computer to contact the league. Conner stopped him.

"What about Batman? You know that he will go mad if he finds out about this." He said.

"I know but what choice do we have? If we lie to them then it will make things worse for us. Think about it, what do you think will happen if Robin is seriously injured or worse killed whilst he's out looked for this Zucco person? Batman will never trust us again and we will loose any chance of ever being a hero again." Kal explained. I looked over to Wally who looked like he agreed with them both and I knew that I had to do something to make this right.

"I Think that Aqua lad is right, we should call the league. But first I need to do something." Artemis said, I was surprise that she agreed with me. It must be the guilt she is feeling.

"No way. I know what you are going to do. Your going to warn Zucco about Robin and help him escape again." Wally accused. I didn't blame him for not trusting me but I had a plan to try and trick Cheshire into telling me where the shadows are hiding.

"I have a plan to find the shadows, if we can find out why Zucco was hired then we might be able to find him and Robin so that we can help him. Please I know that I have screwed up but I never wanted any of this to happen." Artemis fell to the floor crying. I thought about our options and sighed knelling down next to her.

"You will tell us everything, in front of the league. Batman will probably be able to find Robin without our help but the information you have will be useful for him.

"Wait before we call in the league I think we should try calling Robin first and explain to him what has happened. If we are lucky he might come back here to have a go at Artemis here and then we could try and keep him here." Wally said trying to prevent me from calling Batman so soon.

"Ok you can call him as you are his best friend and try and convince him to come back. If that fails then I will call in the league." I said, Wally walked over to the radio and started calling for Robin.

**Gotham Robin's P.O.V**

I drove through Gotham heading to the graveyard to look for evidence that could have been left there hoping that Batman wasn't doing the same. I was furious with him for keeping this from me and knew that if I saw him now I would do something I would regret. Memories flashed in my mind of the night that my parent fell to their death and I sped up as angry filled me at the betrayal. Bruce had been their that night, he had witnessed the gut wrenching scene as the rope, that Zucco had cut, snapped and they fell. He took me in and on the night that Zucco disappeared after I had found him in a run down building, and told me his secret asking me how far I would go to catch my parents killer. Zucco is the reason I became Robin and now Batman is keeping him away from me. I pulled up at the gates of Gotham's graveyard and looked around to make sure that there was no signs of the flying rodent.

"Robin come in. Robin." I sighed, Wally was trying to contact me. I thought about ignoring him and going to look around when he said something that made me answer.

"What did you just say?" I asked thinking that I must have heard him wrong. I hadn't.

"Artemis has information that could help us find Zucco and his employer. She has been keeping a big secret from us that I think you will want to hear."

"Tell me what it is." I said as I walked around the gravestones looking for evidence.

"It's better if you come back here. We want to help you Rob. Please let us..."

"This is officer 283, there has just been an explosion at Wayne Enterprises. Request assistance from fire department right away." The officer said over the police ban. I looked towards city and could see the smoke that was coming from the burning building.

"I need to go, I have a feeling that Zucco had something to do with that."

"Wait with Artemis' info you could find him easily and his employer. Don't you want to show Batman that you aren't a kid any more?" He didn't just call me a kid did he? And how would Artemis have this information? She hasn't been helping him has she?

"I don't need help, I can do this without her info. Besides if she is the traitor I do we know that this isn't a trick?" I said leaning down to pick up something that one of the men had dropped whilst chasing me. I looked at it and recognised it as the symbol for the league of shadows. So the league was hiring thugs, but why? I could hear Wally talking to me as I noticed a residue on the small badge. I scanned it and the results told me that the dust on it was little metal particles that you would only find in a steel factory.

"Robin are you still there?" Wally asked, I ignored him and took out my ear piece butting it in a secret compartment in my bike. I knew where to start my search and didn't need anyone distracting me. I jumped on my bike and headed towards the old factory district to look for the man who had took everything from me.

**Mount justice Aqua lad's P.O.V**

Wally was calling for Robin but he wasn't answering, it appeared that he didn't trust any of us and wanted to work alone. I could understand how he must have been feeling but wished that he would trust us enough to let us help him. I took the radio off of him and started calling the watch tower.

"Green Arrow." Oh great not the person I wanted to talk to. "Hi it's Aqua lad. We need league assistance right away." I said annoyed that I was talking to Artemis mentor.

"Why? What's happened? Is everything Ok?"

"No It is not ok. Could the league meet us down here?" I asked him hoping that Batman would be too busy to attend.

"We will be there in a sec." Green Arrow said. We waited for them and I groaned when batman's name was announced.

"What has happened? And where is Robin?" He asked in annoyance. I sighed and when the rest of the league turned up I started explaining what had happened.

"So you are telling me that Robin learned about Zucco being back in Gotham and has gone looking for him. Why didn't you try to stop him? Or better yet had someone go with him?" He asked angrily.

"He's gone mad ok. We don't know what Zucco has done to upset him but it looked like he wanted to kill the man. Would wanted to help him but because of you lying to him..."

"I was only trying to protect him!" Batman shouted, was that regret I can here in his voice?

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that that man was...I was only asked to deliver the parcel. Why did I have to let her talk me into this?" Artemis said sitting down on a chair. Batman glared at her and signalled for superman to take her to the watch tower. They were going to interrogate her to find out what she knows and why she was working with the enemy.

"We need to find Robin." Wally said in concern.

"I can tell you were Zucco is hiding out. I don't know what the league has planned for him but I do know that it is supposed to be important." Artemis said. We listen to what she had to say and then Martian Manhunter took her to the watch tower.

"I'm going to go and find Robin. You four stay here. If Robin contacts you I want you to tell me straight away." Batman ordered heading towards the scanner. Wally went and ran in front of him blocking his path.

"No we will come with you. Robin is our friend and we want to help." He said folding his arms Conner went and stood in front of him too.

"We are tired of the way you treat us. Yes we are young but we are learning and we want to show you that we can handle things for our selves." Conner said and I realised what he was trying to tell them. I walked to them and folding my arms as I stared Batman in the cowl.

"If this was someone from the league you would say that it was the leagues responsibility to revolve it. Well Robin is our team mate and we are the ones that should be helping him. If you are going to search for him then I ask that you let us help you." Batman stared at us in anger before relaxing and giving us a smile. Man that was creepy.

"If you come with me then you will follow my orders to the letter. Zucco can be dangerous when he is being chased and I don't want any accidents. Understood." We nodded and we followed him out of the cave. Megan decided to stay behind in case Robin tried calling again and Black Canary said that she will stay with her. We arrived at Gotham and went looking for Robin hoping that we wouldn't be too late.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I sat in the chair in front of Martian and Green Arrow nervously as I told them what had happened. Told them about how she was saved by her sister from her drunk abusive dad and was asked in return to help the league of shadows. She knew that some of the league knew about some of her past, like her mum being the first Artemis but nothing about her having an older sister.

"I asked Jade if she would let me out of the contact that they have me on but I don't think they will ever let me go. I'm too much of an important asset for them."

"Have you told them anything about the team?" Green Arrow asked with a scowl on his usually cheerful face.

"Nothing important. They asked me what everyone's secret identities are and I said that I didn't know because no one has told me. They were really interested in Robin's identity but figured that that's because he is the most secretive one on the team." I explained. "I would never do that to them, their my friends." I said placing my face in my hands, I felt ashamed at what I had been doing behind their backs and wished that there was something I could do to make them trust me again.

"You said that your sister saved you and then asked in return for you to work with the shadows. Who is she?" Martian asked.

"I-I can't..."

"You want the team to trust you don't you? Then tell us everything that you have been hiding." Green Arrow said disappointingly.

"So Robin's allowed to keep secrets but I can't? How is that fair?" I argued, I mean seriously he doesn't tell anyone anything and yet everyone trusts him.

"Robin isn't harbouring criminals. His secrets are kept to keep him safe." Green Arrow argued back.

"Do you know who he is? Do any of the league know Batman's identity besides Superman?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. But that is different, I have known Batman for a long time and have proven that I can be trusted. I'm not sure about the rest of the league but I'm sure that if the Bats wanted to tell them then he would." He explained. "Now if you want that privilege then you need to show them that you are trust worth. I know you are a good kid, you just need to show then that. Now who is she?" Damn you Ollie, why is it you always manage to make me feel guilty.

"Jade...my sister is Cheshire." I admitted feeling horrible for having to betray her, but I knew that I had too. She had crossed a dangerous line, one I had hoped to save her from, like she had saved me. Green Arrow had looked at me in shock, he knew a little about my past, but nothing about a sister.

"We need to tell the others about this." Martian Manhunter said, Ollie shook his head like he was finding it difficult to take this all in.

" You do realise that she won't be allowed to be in the team any more. They will case her out and never trust her again."

"From what I hear there is already a trust problem and after tonight Robin may never trust any one again. He must have known that he would have found out eventually." This made me think about the man on the screen and Robin's reaction to it.

"What did Zucco do to him? From the look that was on Robin's face it was like he had taken something from him, something special." I know that I had no right to know but I cared about Robin like he was a little brother and hated the thought of anything bad happening to him. The team had become like a family for me. Not like I was willing to admit that to them.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you. Now wait here whilst I go and talk to the others." Ollie said as he walked out of the room. I sat there in silence and thought about everything that I had do whilst on the team. All the good things that made my mum proud every time she saw the papers. Mum I almost forgot, she is going to kill me for this.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I arrived in the factory district and using the scanner in my utility belt, scan the area for the dust that was on the badge. The readings showed that there was I high concentrate of the metal particles around here and knew that Zucco's hideout couldn't be too far way. I climbed up on to the roofs and started looking and listening out for anything that would point to his ware abouts, Zucco might have changed his name a lot but he was the same man and he would stay somewhere that felt secure and safe. I saw the old car factory in front of me and grinned at the sight of the armed guards in front of the door. Zucco wasn't taking any chances, Bats must have ready given him a scare. I thought about calling Batman and telling him what he had found when he remembered what he had done to him. Batman had betrayed me and hide the one thing that would have finally give me the closure that I needed. My eye stung with tears as the memory of that night flooded my mind. That man needed to be stopped before he killed again. And I was the person that was going to do it. Now Bats and not Young Justice. No just me and my training.

I wiped my eyes and watched as a car pulled up in front of the factory, anger filling me at the sight of the man that can out of it. I took out a batarang and attached a rope to it making sure that it was secure enough for my weight. I threw the batarang to the roof of the factory and it wrapped around the fire escape. Tugging it to make sure that it would hold I swung over to the building and crept over to a window that showed another man dressed in black robes waiting for Zucco, the man was surrounded by what looked like ninjas and wondered who this man was. I watched in silence as Zucco walked into the room and raised his arms to his guest.

"Ah sorry I'm late, had some business to take care of. I did as you asked. Wayne Enterprises is now nothing but rubble. It actually felt good to finally get to destroy something again." Zucco said happily slapping his hand on the mystery man's back. Zucco was boasting about his work and it made me sick to my stomach at the thought of how many people he had killed tonight. Tired of waiting I jumped through the window and pulled out my bow staff ready to fight. Zucco turned and the look of fear that was on his face was so satisfying that I grinned evilly at him. The man in black stepped back in surprise and ordered his men to attack. I dodged the attacks that the seven men were throwing at me and jump over them to get to Zucco.

"What are you waiting for? GET HIM!" The man in black ordered angrily and as I was about to grab at Zucco's leg I was pulled back and flung into a wall. The force had knocked the air out of my lungs and I knelled on the floor trying to catch my breath. Zucco stood in front of me laughing no long afraid and my anger turned into rage. Without warning I leaped up and grabbed his throat with my hands, squeezing tight enough that I thought that I might crush his wind pipe. I watched as he struggled in my grasped and relished in the feeling of finally having him in my grasp.

I heard someone yell behind me and was startled when I was hit on the back of the head. I let go of my captive and fell to the floor with a loud thud. I looked up to see who had hit me and saw one of the ninjas standing there holding a sword in his left hand. I tried to get up but felt to dizzy to move. Zucco stood in front of me gasping as he trying to regain his breath. The man ordered his men to help Zucco get out of there and I watched in anger as the men carried him out of the room. The man with the sword stood there watching me and a knew what he was waiting for. I tried to stand up again and fell to my knees. He must of hit me with the handle of his sword because it really hurt. The man in black raised his right arm and the ninja raised his sword. I closed my eyes ready for the blow when there was a crash from behind me and the man was being knocked out by a well aimed batarang. I groaned as I slowly stood up and headed towards the exit that Zucco had been carried out of.

"Robin! Where are you going? You need to stay down." Wally called to me as he fought with the ninjas that where attacking him. I ignored him and walked out of the door looking for sights of Zucco.

"Robin!" before I realised what had happened I was knocked to the ground again and Zucco's laugh echoing in my ears as I lost concusses.

**Mount justice Batman's P.O.V**

I stood in front of Aqua lad and his team as I gave them their mission objective. At the factory were we had found Robin was blue prints of Gotham general hospital with detailed instructions of were the bombs were going to be placed. It was obvious that the hospital was Zucco's next target and wanted the team to go in there and find the bombs before they went off. Superman and the rest of the first seven members of the team stood there and watched.

"Now speed is everything for this mission. We don't know when he intends to blow up the hospital but we need to make sure that it doesn't happen. I will monitor you from here and will assist you if you need it.

"What about Robin? Will he be alright?" Aqua lad asked concern. I nodded and turned when I heard foot steps coming from behind me.

"Robin! Oh man did you give us a scare. How are you feeling?" Kid Flash asked running up to him. Robin just walked straight passed him.

"Where Zucco?" He asked angrily. I walked aver to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Robin shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry but he escaped." I told him. Robin turned to face me, his anger showing as he clenched his fists.

"You let him escape? Why did you let him escape?" He yelled.

"You was injured and needed medical attention. Hows your head feeling?" I asked him calmly.

"You! You no good lying jerk! First you lied to me about not knowing who Billy Marion is and then you let him escape when he was right in front of you! Why did you do that? Why did you try and keep him from me?" He asked, I sighed and knelled down in front of him so that we would be face to face.

"I didn't want this for you. I was trying to protect you." I explained.

"By lying to me and keeping the murder away from me? You know that I have waited four years to finally get the chance to get him. How could you do that to me? I thought we were partners." Kid Flash placed his hand on Robin's shoulder as he shook with the emotions he was fighting to keep under control.

"You made me a promise Bruce. You promised me that you would do everything you could to help me find and catch him. I made a vow to you that I would work with you to help protect Gotham and became Robin. Are you telling me now that everything that you said was a lie? I need this, I need to be there as he is finally taken to jail for what he has done. SO WHY ARE YOU DENYING ME?" Everyone in the room froze at the sound of my name. I grabbed hold of Robin and looked him in his eyes.

"Be careful with what you say. Now I want you to go back to the medical bay and I will join you there in a minute." I said standing up and turning away from him to signal the end of the conversation.

"You can't do this to me. He killed them. He destroyed everything that I held dear and I am not going to just sit back as you..."

"I SAID GO BACK TO THE MEDICAL BAY!"

"NO. HE KILLED MY PARENTS BRUCE. AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!"


	4. Secrets

**Trust Chapter four: Secrets**

**KF'S P.O.V**

"You can't do this to me. He killed them. He destroyed everything that I held dear and I am not going to just sit back as you..."

"I SAID GO BACK TO THE MEDICAL BAY!"

"NO. HE KILLED MY PARENTS BRUCE. AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" We stood there quietly as Robin's last out bust sunk in. Zucco had killed his parents? That was why he was going after him? And Bruce? He had broken his promise to Robin, the kind of promise that once you've made it you can never turn back on it. I glared at Batman who also seemed shocked by Robin's out bust, I gave Robin's shoulder a pat to let him know that I was there for him. Batman knelled down in front of Robin and did the one thing that we never thought we would see, he pulled Robin into a hug.

"I know they did, and he isn't going to get away with it. We will catch him." Batman said quietly, his voice calm and gentle compared to his usual rough aggressive voice. Robin struggled at first before given in and leaning into it.

"Why wasn't you there? I thought that we had agreed for you to meet me at the graveyard." Robin ask, his voice shaky from the emotions he must have been feeling.

"Two face was going to treat Mayor Hill to an acid bath and I had to go and stop him. I didn't mean to forget. When you called me and said that you was in Gotham I was worried and thought that you was investigating Billy Marion on your own. I should have realised that you was there to visit your parents." Batman explained. Robin nodded as if in understanding.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders, but I had a hunch and looked on the computer and when it came up that you knew that Billy Marion was Tony Zucco I..."

"I know and I understand that. Now I think that you should go and lay down for a while. I need to help the team with a mission. Superman will walk you back." Bats said smiling, he stood up and turned to face us again with a serious look on his face. It was scary how he could change his moods so quickly.

"You all know what you have to do. Go! We haven't got much time left." He said with authority. We jumped from our spots and ran to the hanger to take the Bio-ship. I quickly glanced over to Robin who looked a lot calmer now and hoped that he was going to be alright and that Bats wouldn't be too upset with him for yelling his real name out in front of everyone. I hope that this will make it easier for him to convince Bats to tell us Robin's secret ID. Or to at least tell me. I walked onto the ship and we headed of to Gotham to try and prevent another building from being blown up.

"Do you think they will be alright? I mean that was pretty intense, I honestly thought that Robin was going to punch him." Aqua lad asked.

"Yeah I'm sure that they will be fine, it isn't the first time that they have argued. I remember when Bats was arguing with my uncle abd Robin had to try and referee, the way he screamed at the to shut up and listen was so intense it was scary. It shocked them into shuting up and then Robin told them that they should go and concentrate on catching the bad guys rather than arguing about something that didn't matter." I said, "But your right, that was scary even for them." We saw the hospital approaching and prepared for the task that Bats had assigned us.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I walked down the corridor silently with Superman walking beside me. I know that I had probably overreacted and shouldn't of shouted Bruce's name out in front of everyone, but I was that angry with him that it just slipped out. I am still furious that he kept Zucco's come back a secret but had forgiven him for missing our appointment in the graveyard. I know that the job comes first and that Mayor Hill would have probably died if Batman hadn't been there to save him.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked in concern.

"He's going to lecture me later about my outburst, I just know it. I didn't mean to do it. It just kind of like came out." I said quietly, my voice was feeling sore from all the shouting I had been doing.

"I'm sure that he will be fine, now that we know about Artemis I can't see no reason why you can't tell them about your parents." I cocked my head up at him questioningly. What does Artemis have to do with this? Then I remembered what Wally had told me earlier and I could feel my anger returning. Superman must of sensed it because he placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"She has confessed to working with the league of shadows, apparently she was asked to deliver something to someone earlier and with M'ganns help, achieved her goal." Clark explained. I though about everyone's reaction earlier at the sight of Zucco on the monitor and remember seeing a shocked expression on her face, like she had seen a ghost. I hadn't really thought about it then because I had been to preoccupied with finding Zucco and telling Bruce what I thought about his deception, but now thinking about it I realise that she must have known Zucco.

"She delivered the parcel to Zucco didn't she? And now he is using it to create mayhem in Gotham, killing hundreds of people in the process." I said filling in the gaps, Clark wasn't surprised that I had figured it out and nodded as I sat down on the medical bed.

"She said that she had never met him before today and didn't know what it was that she was delivering to him. She says that she received a call from her contact telling her that she needed to deliver the parcel and to not ask any questions." Sups explained, I huffed. She had been working with us for over a month now, fighting bad guys and saving peoples lives and all this time she was just a spy. I kicked the chair that was in front of the bed in frustration and tried my best to control the urge to hack into the zeta tubes and go to the watch tower to interrogate her myself.

"I know that you are angry at her right now and that you and the others will probable want her kicked of the team, but I generally think that she didn't know what she was delivering and to who. She said that she has tried to get out of the contract they have her on. She's just finding it difficult to do."

"So why didn't she come to us or Green Arrow and ask for help? Does Queen know about her involvement with the shadows?" I asked. Superman sighed and sat down in the chair that I had kicked across the room a few minutes ago.

"Dick, I know that you are angry right now. And I don't blame you for that, but Artemis is a good kid, she's just been miss led by someone that she thought she could trust. Batman has said that he wants her to talk to him later after this mission is finished, so that she can explain some things to him and I think that it will be a good idea for you and the team to be there as well. Green Arrow has already spoken to her and he has said that he will be looking into the matter himself to find away to help her..."

"Help her? What is she a prisoner or something? Is she being forced to do this for them?" I asked.

"I don't know the full details. All that I know is that she is under a contract with the league of shadows that they aren't letting her out off. We will hopefully have the full story later." He replied with a weak smile. We sat there silently for a few seconds before Bruce walked into the room.

"Clark could you go and watch the teams progress for me, Dick and I need to have a little talk." Bruce said, he had taken his cowl of and the look of disappointment was showing in his blue eyes. Clark nodded and left the room, giving me a small smile as he left.

He closed the door behind himself and Bruce came and sat down in the chair. "Bruce I am truly sorry for the outburst, please believe me when I say that I won't do it again." I said before given him time to speak. Bruce looked at me with a look that said stay quiet.

"Dick why didn't you come to me? You know that I would have listened." Bruce asked his features softening a little. I bowed my head and took a deep breath. I was worried that he was going to give me a lecture.

"I-I was afraid that...that you would tell me...I didn't want to be pushed out of this investigation. You've been so distant recently and after our argument the other night..." I took a shaky breath as hot tear started rolling down my checks. Bruce sighed and placed his hand on mine making my jump. Bruce wasn't one for physical contact unless it involved knocking someone's teeth out. Alfred was the one that usually filled the roll of emotionally support.

"Dick I know that I haven't exactly been here the last few days, but I would have listened. I care about you and only want to protect you." Bruce said his voice gentle and caring.

"Why didn't you tell me about Zucco?" I asked him. I really wanted to know why he had broken his promise.

"I was going to tell you, but when I heard a rumour that he had been hired by the league of shadows I wanted to investigate feather. I didn't want you to get hurt. I know that you can handle Zucco I just didn't want you to go in over your head and get hurt by the league of shadows. I didn't want to lose you." Bruce said quietly, his voice shaking. I looked up at him and was surprised to see his eye watering. Bruce never cries.

"You...you was planning on taking out the league first before letting me handle Zucco. Bruce I'm sorry I should have realise that you wouldn't do something like that. Did you know about their meeting tonight?"

"No, since the incident with Marcus Sanders everyone has been keeping quiet. They are too afraid of their boss to say anything to me, and I have tried everything to get them to talk." Bruce confessed, who ever was the boss of the league of shadows must be really tough for his men to be staying quiet through Bruce's interrogatations.

"We will find him again, together this time. Anyway I doubt that he will go too far." Bruce said with a knowing look on his face. I gave him a questioning look.

"But every time you have gotten close to catching him he leaves Gotham and changes his name. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

"Because he has been hired by the league of shadows and they won't let him go before he's finished his contract." Bruce explained I nodded in understanding, that did make sense. The league from what I have seen aren't ones for letting anyone out of a contract. I thought about what Clark had said to me before and wondered if Artemis had been telling the truth.

"Batman. Do you think that Sportsmaster has something to do with Artemis' involvement with the league?" I asked him, Bruce grimaced and nodded his head. "It's a possibility yes. We will have to wait and see what Artemis tells us later."

"Bruce the team have found the bombs but are unsure of what to do to disarm them, they have sent a video feed and is waiting for your assistance." Clark said in the hallway. Bruce stood up and walked out of the door leaving me and Clark alone in the room. Clark gave me a warm smile.

"I see that that went well, what did he say about you revealing your identity to the team?" He asked me, obviously he hadn't been eavesdropping on our conversation.

"We didn't get to that conversation yet, but we have made up." I grinned, I never liked arguing with Bruce even if he was the one in the wrong. "Do you think that it will be ok for me to go back to the debriefing room? I want to help me friends with their mission even if it means me just standing there and giving them support." I asked, Clark seemed to think this over and then helped me of the bed, my head wasn't hurting as bad any more and I wanted to reassure the team that I was ok. Wally looked really worried when he had left We walked into the room and I saw the bomb that Conner was trying to disarm, I felt Clark shift uncomfortably beside me and wondered if Bruce had had his talk with him regards the young clone.

"That's it, easy does it. There should be a red, green and blue wire under there, without letting them touch cut the blue and red wires together. DON'T touch the green wire." Bruce said making the instructions clear.

"But isn't it the red wire that we are supposed to avoid?" Conner asked confusion and doubt evident in his voice. I walked over to the computer and talked into it.

"SB, Batman is right, this is a new model that has been designed to confuse the bomb squad when they try to disarm it. Only cut the red and blue wires together." I said. Conner did what I said and cut the two wires making sure that the two wires didn't touch. He had relaxed at the sound of my voice and when the wires were cut he asked me what he should do with it.

"Go and check on the others, the justice league will take care of the clean up." Bruce said. The rest of the team managed to successfully disarm all the bombs and after the justice league had given the all clear they headed back to the cave. Whilst we waited for them I asked Bruce if it would be alright to tell the team my secret. He stood there in front of me for several minutes thinking about it and my heart sank at the thought of Bruce say no.

"Hey Rob, great to see that you are better." Wally said walking into the debriefing room with the others. He threw his arm around my neck and ruffled my hair. Bruce gave him a warning glance the quickly made him stop. He had forgotten about my head injury from earlier.

"Sorry Rob, forgot. So what's happening?" Wally asked. Aqua lad sighed and grabbed him to bring him into line, they still need to find out how they did on there mission.

"I am happy to say that I am pleased with your performance today, you all did extremely well. Not only did you manage to prevent an explosion that would have not only taken out the hospital but also the other buildings close to it, but the people near the area as well. Well done." Bruce said stunning the team, in the last six months we had never received such high praise from Batman. Yeah it was true that I got praised at home sometimes for doing a good job but he had never really said it in front of the team. Kaldur and the others smiled as Bruce walked over to them and patted them on the back.

"Your parents and/or mentors should be proud of you and your accomplishments today." Bruce looked at Clark as he said that and Conners jaw went tense as he waited for what Superman had to say about his performance.

"Superboy..."

"His name is Conner." I interrupted, folding my arms as I gave Kent and stern look. Kent sighed and continued with what he was saying.

"Conner, I know that I haven't exactly been there for you but I am proud of what you did today. You acted professionally and listened to the advice given to you. You still need a little help with controlling your powers but I am happy to help you learn." Conners face lit up at Clarks words and I couldn't help but giggle at them.

"Finally! It's taken you long enough." I said to the man of steel.

"You seem to be in a better mood, is everything alright now?" Green Arrow asked as he entered the cave followed by Black canary and the other leaguers. Artemis was being escorted by Captain Marvel behind them.

"Have you made a decision?" Bruce asked Green Arrow as he stood next to him.

"Yes I have. Artemis will be removed from the team and will not be allowed to go on patrol until we have investigate what she has said. Of course you get to make the final decision and we need to see what Aqua lads team thinks about it, but I think for the time being it's for the best. Artemis has agreed to tell us everything that she knows and has already given me her story." Green Arrow explained. All eyes seemed to move onto me as Artemis shifted where she stood. I took a deep breath and looked directly at her.

"Tell us everything!" I said coldly signalling her to sit down. Marvel stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I am working for the...league of shadows." She said, tears falling down her checks as a sob escaped from her throat.

"Why do you work for them? What hold do they have on you?" I asked and the team looked at me as if I had two heads, they believed that she was doing it on her own and wasn't begins controlled, I wasn't sure. I wanted her to tell us if I was right or not.

"My sister...she-she rescued me a few years ago. You see my Father was training me to be just like him and...he was disappointed when I failed the assignment that he had assigned for me. He would normally beat me...almost to the point of death and then leave me to think about my mistakes...my weaknesses. But that night something was different. He was furious and drunk. He-he..." She stopped as another sob escaped and she cried freely into her knees that she had brought up to her chest.

"My sister happened to be close by. S-she heard the yelling and came to see what was going on. I-I...was blooded and almost dead by the time she found me...and our father wasn't showing any sighs of stopping. I don't remember much after that but I remember waking up in a white room with monitors in there bleeping. My sister, Jade, was sat in the chair next to me waiting for me to wake up. She told me that I was safe and that dad couldn't hurt me any more."

"Why was your dad training you? What does he do?" Aqua lad asked. Artemis looked up at him with red eyes.

"He's a mercenary. One of the best." She replied. "He was training me so that we could work together and one day for me to take over the family business. He had tried to trainJade but she ran away when I was ten." Artemis replied.

"What does your sister have to do with the league?" Bruce asked, by the looks of him he had already figured out that answer but he wanted her to confirm it.

"She's...she would never forgive me if I..."

"It's Cheshire." Green Arrow said giving Artemis a disappointing look.

"I see. So that's how you was brought in, she asked you to help her as a way to repay her saving you from your father. Do you know any of there plans? Do they tell you anything?" Bruce asked, his voice as cold as ice. Artemis shivered at the tone he was using and shook her head.

"Cheshire gives me assignments to do but other than that I don't get told anything." Artemis said looking Bruce straight in the face.

"I am sorry for what I have done. I have asked Cheshire to help me get out of the contract but she says that it is difficult. The guy in charge doesn't like people going free after they have been working for them. Though they still don't trust me enough to tell me anything important." Artemis said. She looked at everyone around the room and she looked like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Are you the one that has been given them the details about our team and missions?" Kal asked. Artemis nodded her head.

"I have never told them any of your secrets. They have asked for me to get your secret identities but I haven't given it to them. They believed me when I told them that you all don't trust me enough to tell me." She explained, sorrow showing in her blood shot eyes.

"And why should we believe you? You have been working with the enemy and spying on us. Why wouldn't you tell them what you know?" KF asked in disbelief.

"Because I don't won't to work for them, especially now he is working with them." She said before realising that she had said to much. Black Canary went and knelled down in front of her.

"Artemis we can help you, but the team isn't going to trust you if you refuse to tell them the truth." She said, Artemis sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't see why I should have to tell them everything when they won't even tell me or anybody else for that matter anything."

"Does this have to do with Robin and his secrets? You all know that he has no choice but to..."

"We have all heard the excuses, but I know for a fact that everyone else here isn't being completely honest. I will tell them, but I want some trust shown back in return." Artemis said folding her arms. I looked at Bruce and gave him the best puppy dog look I could with my mask on.

"Robin I..."

"Please dad, I want to tell them. I won't tell them everything I promise and you will be here." I knew that it was a dirty trick and the look on his face showed that I had hit a nerve when I had said the word, but I didn't want the team to start loosing trust in me because I won't tell them anything. Bruce gave a heavy sigh of defeat and nodded his approval.

"Ok you can tell them but I want to make sure that Artemis isn't going to be giving the information to anybody." He said glaring at Artemis.

"Wait a minute. Dad? I thought you said that your parents..." KF trailed of when he saw Artemis raise a eyebrow at them.

"I will explain that later. First lets decide what we should do concerning Artemis." I told him.

"Well I don't see why we should have to tell her anything. She hasn't earned that right, not in my opinion anyway." KF said also glaring at her.

"I think that we should give her a chance. I believe her when she says that she would never tell anyone." Megan said. She is always too quick to forgive someone.

"Well I'm not too sure, if Megan says that she thinks she's ok then I believe her. But that doesn't mean that I trust her completely." Conner said standing next to Megan to show her his support.

"John can you sense anything? Is she telling us the truth?" Ollie asked Martian Manhunter, John knelled down in front of Artemis and read her mind. Black canary moved to give him room.

"I can sense no deception in her mind, she is truly sorry and wishes to make amends." Martian replied. I saw Bruce glance at me and I knew what he was thinking, he was wondering if I was willing to let the person who helped the man who killed my parents know my secret.

"What about you Kal? What do you think?" I asked him, he turned to look at me and I could see the conflict in his eyes as he tried to make a decision.

"Honestly, I don't know. You did go behind our backs and aided a man that has killed hundreds of people by blowing up a building. How do we know that this isn't a trick and you are luring us into a false security before you tell the shadows everything that you have learnt? " Kaldur replied. "What about you? You are the one that has been affected the most by her betrayal." Kal said.

"What? What do you mean by that? I haven't done anything to Robin." Artemis argued. I clenched my fists as I walked over to her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Do you know who this man is?" I asked her bringing up the screen that I had saved earlier. The sight of him made my stomach turn and I could feel the anger building again but I needed to see her reaction to the image. Artemis looked at him and shook her head.

"I was told that his name is Sid the squid and that he has been employed my the league to help them with a plan of theirs. I have never seen or heard of him." She replied.

"What about these other names? Have you ever heard of these?" I asked reading out the different allies he has used over the last four years. Artemis shook her head.

"No. Who is he?"

"He's a man that Robin and I have been searching four years for." Bruce explained.

"Fours years? Isn't that when you first became Robin? You told me that you had been doing this since you was nine." She asked, I could tell that she was trying to make the connection.

"Who is the person you are trying to get away from?" Superman asked.

"It's...it's Sportsmaster." She said realising that we weren't going to tell her anything until we had got the information we wanted.

"Sportsmaster? Why him?" KF asked, I sighed and placed my hand on her shoulder causing her to jump at the contact I was giving her.

"He's your Father isn't he?" It wasn't really a question as I already knew the answer but we needed her to admit to it openly.

"Yes...sigh...Sportsmaster is my dad. I had hoped that the league would protect me from him, but when they went and asked him to join them...I felt scared and betrayed." Artemis admitted. "Jade said that she would make sure that he didn't do anything to me but I don't know if I trust her any more. I just want my freedom and do the right thing."

"Thank you for telling us. I know that that couldn't of been easy for you." Black Canary said smiling at her pleased that she had finally told us the truth.

"So Green Arrow isn't your uncle?" KF asked suspiciously.

"No she isn't. I found her on the streets of Stars City and took her in, I learnt about her father and said that I would help protect her and her mother, who lives in Gotham. I wasn't aware of you having a sister though..."

"Batman! Sorry to interrupt but there's just been an explosion at Arkham asylum and now most of the villains are running around causing mayhem. There was apparently a message left for you at the GCPD and Gordon is trying to get a hold of you." Green Lantern said through the monitor.

"This is bad. We need to get back to Gotham." Bruce said walking over to the zeta beam. Green Arrow followed him. "We will help."

"Thanks, Robin I want you to get that message for me and then let me know what it says then come back here. I want you to try and find out what the Shadows are up to with the help of Artemis." Bruce said, I nodded and frowned at Atemis as I walked towards the zeta beams to transport back to Gotham. When I got to Gotham I could here the sirans as the authorities tried their best to bring order back to the broken city. I sighed and grappled up to the roof tops, heading towards the GCPD, this was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading. R & R.**


	5. Captured

**Trust chapter five: Captured**

**Aqua lads P.O.V**

We all stood there as Batman and Robin left to go and help their city, Robin frowned at Artemis when Batman told him that he would have to work with her to find out the League of shadows plan and I knew that it would take a long time until he was able to trust her again.

"What should we do? Do you want us to help?" Conner asked eager to help his friends. Superman shook his head.

"The league will help Batman round up the escape inmates and take them to a secure facility, I think that you five should just stay here and talk about what you want to do regards your team." He said walking towards the zeta beams. Conner clenched his fists and punched the wall making the cave shake.

"Why is it that when ever we want to help you, you deny us? Robin was allowed to go." He said not understanding why he was allowed to go and help in the dangerous city but they weren't. Robin was the youngest of us after all and it was hard for us to except that he was the most experienced as well.

"Robin knows the city like the back of his hand and will be able to get to the police station quickly without getting into too much trouble. Don't worry he will be fine." Canary replied.

"Yeah Robin knows what he's doing. Even if he does run into trouble he'll be alright. It's not like he hasn't been trained for this, Bats wouldn't of send him other wise." Wally said. "All he has to do is go and retrieve the message and then come back here to find out what it means."

"With Artemis." Conner said angrily.

"Rob doesn't need her help. He could find the information on his own." Wally said glaring at her. Artemis looked away and at the floor.

"Now come on, I think that you all need to try and understand it from Artemis' point of view. She has had a hard life and knows that she's made a mistake, but she is trying to make things right now." Canary said in Artemis' defence. Something didn't seem right here. Why were they defending her? Surely they would be angry with her like the rest of us. Batman wouldn't allow someone so dangerous to stay in the team with Robins secrets at risk. He's too paranoid for that. No something had happened to make them believe her. Did they already know about it and was waiting for us to find out before letting us into the loop? These were many questions that I wanted answering.

"What is it that you aren't telling us?" I asked Black Canary. She looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"We aren't keeping anything from you. I just think that you should listen to what Artemis has to say, she doesn't want to be kicked of the team..."

"Well she shouldn't of been working for the enemy then. For all we know this could be a trap and she's waiting for us to tell her our secrets so she can tell her dad."

"HEY! I'm right here you know! I hate my dad. He used to make me do target practice all the time and when ever I missed he would smack me with his belt buckle. He would send me out, _sob,_ and expect me to hurt someone for messing up his plans. If I didn't then he would kill them and make me watch before dragging me back to the apartment telling me that it was my fault that they had to died. I have scars from where he would beat me for hours because I failed a assignment that he had sent me on. _Sniff_ so don't you dare stand there and say that I am trying to trick you all cause I'm not." Artemis shouted, tears staining her checks as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm not my dad...I-I never wanted that life...if I could turn back the clock I would never have joined the shadows. I would of asked Green Arrow and Red Arrow for help." Artemis said, she gave up on her attempt to hold her emotions in and started crying again. Black Canary sat her down and held her in a hug allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

_Recognising Red Arrow B06_

"Hey Roy what brings you here? Do you have a mission that you need help with?" Black Canary asked wryly.

"No. I heard about what happened and thought I would come and give a hand. I have found some information that could be some use to you." Red said ignoring Artemis as he approached us.

"Really? Well we could use all the help we could get. What exactly have you been told?" Canary asked him suspiciously.

"That you were trying to track the league of shadows. I have been investigating them myself and thought that we could work together on this one. Why is there a problem?" He asked with a smirk. He knew. He was just playing with her.

"No. The other available members of the league are helping Batman round up the crazies in Gotham and Robin is receiving a message left by the person responsible for releasing Arkhams worst criminals." Black Canary explained, she was hoping that Green Arrow hadn't told him anything about Artemis since he had been waiting for the chance to rub it in her face.

"I mean regarding the team. I heard that the spy had finally been found." Red said glaring at Artemis. Canary sighed.

"Roy you obviously already know. Artemis has been working, against her will, with the league of shadows. We are trying to help her get out of the hold they have on her and stop the league and their plans." Canary explained to him simply.

"Yeah that's the same story Green Arrow gave to me. But from the look of the team they aren't convinced." Red said looking at us.

"We are not sure what to believe. We believe the league if they say that she isn't a threat but we will not be able to trust her again." I explained.

"I never trusted her! She's rash and insulting and annoying! I wish that you had come on the team instead Roy." Wally said, he seems to be taking this really hard for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with what Robin revealed earlier. Thinking of I wonder how he is doing?

"Robin to the Cave. I have retrieved the message and I'm on my way back now. Have you heard anything from Batman?" Robin said through the comlink.

"No we haven't heard anything from him. Are you alright? I can hear a lot of gun fire." I asked him concerned. Superboy seemed to tense when I said that.

"Yeah nothing I can't handle. Has Artemis given you any information yet regarding the shadows?" He asked. We looked over to her and wondered if we should get her to tell him whilst he was on route so that we could get rid of her and concentrate on the task at hand. But Batman had pacifically told Robin to work with Artemis to find the shadows.

"No she hasn't. We are waiting for you to return to the cave." I said.

"Why should we wait? She's here now isn't she? Come on Artemis tell us what you know!" Wally shouted at her.

"Wally stop it! Can't you see that she is upset enough without you yelling at her? Can't you try and believe her?" Megan said stepping in front of Wally.

"What? So your on her side? I thought that you was apart of this team?" Wally shouted angrily.

"I am on the team. But I can sense that Artemis was telling us the truth when she told us about her father. I honestly believe that she had no choice but to help the league with their plans. As her friends we should be trying to help her." Megan shouted back defending Artemis who looked surprised.

_Recognising Robin B01_

"She's a traitor and should be sent to prison with the rest of the criminals the plague this planet. Why are you so quick to forgive her?"

"Why are you so determined not to forgive her? Why are you denying the feeling you have for her Wally?" Megan shouted, Wally stopped yelling and stared at the Megan in disbelief. He shook his head and pointed an accusing finger towards Artemis.

"She is a liar and a criminal. What makes you think that I would have feelings for her? I have never liked her and I never will!"

"ENOUGH! I am tired of all of this arguing. We can talk about this later when we have finished are assignment. Artemis I need you to write down all of the names that are in the league of shadows." Robin ordered.

"Your not team leader. Your have no right to..."

"Don't test my patients Crock. Batman asked me to work with you on this and unless you want me to show you just how well I can fight, I suggest that you do as you are told! Now start writing." He replied given Artemis a glare worthy of the Batman himself. Artemis sighed and went to get a pad of paper and a pen. Robin went to the computer and started typing in his password for the Justice leagues computers.

"I hope you have permission to do that." Canary said raising an eyebrow as she noticing what he was doing. "Wait a minute? Crock? You already knew who Artemis was didn't you?" Canary said in shock realising that Robin had used Artemis' last name.

"I do. Do you honestly think I would break into the leagues computer if I wasn't given access?" He asked, we all gave him a questioning look. "And yes I did but I wanted her to tell us herself. It wasn't my place to say anything to anybody, especially since I have my own secrets to protect" Robin explained.

"Thanks. That's so kind of you! Is there anything else that you know that you won't to share with everyone? Like I don't know...how you are able to find out this information so easily?" Artemis said annoyed that Robin had already figured out her secret identity.

"Batman told me. He also told me about your relations, though I am surprised that he didn't know about your sister." Robin said as he typed.

"So what was the message that the league left? Does it give us a clue of what they are planning?" Wally asked. It was something we all wanted to know and I was curious as to why they would leave a note in the first place.

"It's addressed only to Batman. I would read it but I think that it would be best if I let him read it himself. I have already had it sent to his computer and am awaiting a reply from him." Robin explained as he brought up the information he had been searching for.

"What are you looking for?" Canary asked standing beside him to look at the information.

"I'm looking for information on the man who first founded the league of shadows."

"Why? Do you think he is the one behind all of this? Have you and Batman fought them before?" I asked him.

"Yes but it was years ago. It was a year after I started working with Batman, I was at school when I was taken. Batman searched for me and three weeks later found my in the Himalayas. The man was named Ra's al Ghul." Robin explained. "He died a years later during a fight with Batman.

"What? Bats killed him?" We asked surprised to here that one of Batman's villains had died during a fight with him."

"It was an accident. Ra's tripped and fell on his own sword." Robin explained.

"So why are you researching him?" Canary asked.

"Because he is the one that founded the Shadows with his daughter Talia al Ghul.

"So again why are you looking up this guy? Shouldn't you be looking for his daughter? Could she be the one that sent Batman the note?" Artemis questioned receiving a glare from the boy wonder.

"It wasn't from her. If it was then Commissioner Gordon wouldn't have said that the message was for Batman. She has a special name for him that only he and I know about." Robin explained.

"Special name?" Wally questioned. "What kind of special name?"

"It's complicated. Anyway we know who the message is supposed to be from, the problem is that it isn't possible." Again we looked at the boy wonder in confusion.

"_Sigh..._Ra's al Ghul was one of the only villains to deduce our secret identities. He apparently broke into the bat-cave after my kidnapping to try and help Batman save me, saying that his daughter, Talia, had also been taken by the same person. Batman agreed to help him and from then on Ra's would call Batman detective. The message was addressed to the Detective of Gotham."

"Wow! So the person who sent the message must be Ra's al Ghul." Megan deduced.

"Or someone wanting you to believe that it's him. Artemis is this ringing any bells?" I asked her.

"I have heard of the name Talia. A lot of the men fear that name and never spoke against her. I heard a rumour once that she had slit a guys throat in front of all of her men and didn't even show any remorse. She's vicious and very skilled. I haven't heard of her father before though." Artemis said.

"Do you think that it's Talia who sent that message and is trying to deceive Batman into believing that Ra's is still alive? How sure are we that he is dead?" Wally asked.

"Batman was there, even though he tried to save him Ra's' injuries were too serious and he died. Batman helped bury him after that. The only way for Ra's to be around now would be if Talia had dug his corpse up and took him to a Lazarus pit. But Batman and I sealed them all so that can't be possible."

"Maybe she knew of one that you both didn't and took him to that one." I said trying to figure out who could have sent Batman the message.

"Batman searched the entire globe, we even asked Superman and some of the other leaguers to help us find them all."

"So then this must be Talia trying to deceive Batman." Wally said.

"Here this is the list of names that I know are involved with the league." Artemis said handing Robin the list.

"Cheshire, Sensei, Professor Ojo and Sportsmaster. Is this it? You are telling me that you work for the league of Shadows and yet you don't know who the leader is?" Robin said angrily.

"I don't know who their leader is. The only reason I was allowed to help was because of my association with Cheshire."

"Are you sure about that? I mean your family has a lot of history, are you sure that Cheshire is the reason you was asked to join?" Robin asked her. Artemis looked shocked at what Robin had said and I wondered what else she was hiding from us.

"Oh this just gets interesting. So Rob you know about her family ties as well do you? How much do you know?" Red Arrow asked amused with the scene that was playing out in front of him. Just then a emergency message was coming through and Robin turned to answer it.

"Robin here."

"Robin let me talk to Artemis." Green Arrow said urgently.

"What is it?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"It's your mother, she's gone missing!" Green Arrow said and a look of horror came across her face.

"NO! Where is she? Do you think that..."

"We believe that it is them. Though at the moment it could just be coincidence."

"If they hurt her I swear I will..."

"Artemis calm down, I will do everything in my power to find her. I just thought that you should know. Have you found any clues as to who is running the show or what they are planning?" Green Arrow asked.

"We know some of he villains that are working for them. Do you want us to send you the information?" I asked him polity.

"That will be helpful thank you. Artemis I want you to stay in the cave." Green Arrow ordered making Artemis frown up at him on the screen.

"No! She's my mum and I want to help save her. It's probable my fault that she was taken anyway." Artemis shouted frustrated with the situation that she had gotten everyone in.

"Which is why you should stay here. I will inform you on anything I find. In the mean time it's best if you stay there and help Robin with his investigating. Aqua lad can you and the rest of your team come and meet us in Gotham? Batman has a mission he wants you four to go on." I nodded and we headed towards the bio-ship happy to finally be able to help.

**Artemis P.O.V**

I watched as my team mates left for Gotham to help with the crisis that the league of shadows had started. I thought about what they had been doing since I had retrieved the call to deliver that damn parcel and realised that they had only been targeting Gotham.

"What should I do? Do you want me to go with them?" Roy asked Ollie who was still on the monitor in front of me.

"I want you to stay here and help Robin and Artemis with the research. Let Batman or one of the league members know when you have found something. Diana can you help me investigate the disappearance of Artemis' mother?" He asked and Diana said that she would giving me a sad smile.

"We will find her and bring her home. I promise." She said before leaving the cave leaving us alone with Red Arrow there to baby sit us.

"Artemis are you sure that you are telling us everything?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"What's the point in me telling you anything? You already know everything about me!" I shouted at him in frustration. Really what was the point in me telling them something that they obviously already know? What were they trying to do? Were they testing me to see if I told them the truth or not? Robin sighed and turned to face me with a cold expression on his face.

"I don't know everything ok! I only know about your mum and dad because Batman thought that I needed to know. I didn't know that you have a sister and I don't know anything about the league of shadows, other than it was founded by Ra's. Now we are both trying to find them for a reason so I suggest that you try to stay calm and concentrate on finding the answers we all need." He said angrily, I glared at him and thought about his behaviour the last few days.

"Like you was calm earlier when you disobeyed Batman and went looking for Zucco on your own. Seriously what did he do that makes you want him so badly?" I asked wanting to know why he had gone of the handle earlier.

"That is none of your business. Now shut up and get to work, your giving me a headache." He said before turning back towards the computer. I thought about telling him that the reason he could have a headache could be because he had been staring at that computer screen for a long time but decide to just stay quiet. Red Arrow watch the scene with a smirk on his face. That Bastard! I bet he's really enjoying this.

I thought about the league of shadows and tried to think of what they could be up to. They weren't one for just randomly blowing up buildings, there had to be a purpose behind it. But what? What could they be after that would warrant them blowing up a building full of people? And why would they kidnap my mum? Were they sending my a warning saying that if I said anything they would hurt her? No if that was the case they would have used that months ago when I first started working on this team. No there had to be another reason.

"Artemis I think that I have found something that you might want to know. Apparently your mother stole something really valuable before she was caught and sent to prison." Robin said as he read the information that was in front of him.

"Yeah so? She's given up that life now. What does this have to do with anything?" I snapped.

"The object that was stolen was a pendent that was being sold at a charity ball and it was worth thousands." Robin continued. Really why did I care? So my mum stole some priceless pendent years ago. What was he trying to get at?

"Will you just get to the point? Why are you telling me this?" I asked, Red Arrow had gotten up out of the chair he had been sitting in and was looking over my shoulder grinning. What was so funny?

"The pendent originally belonged to Ra's al Ghul. Legend says that the demon head had once fallen in love with a beautiful maiden and to show her how much he loved her he made her a rare emerald pendent and gave it to her. She fell in love with him and they Married. Years later she died during child birth and the pendent was buried with her." Robin said telling us the story.

"So someone must have heard about the rare pendent and dug it up. So where do you think it is now?" Red Arrow asked seriously, Robin shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that Artemis may be getting a call soon asking her to go and find it." Robin said.

"That's if my mum tells them anything. She might have gone straight but it doesn't mean that she will help them." I told them. My mum could be very stubborn at times.

"Artemis I'm going to make you a deal. If I help you find the pendent and save your mother will you help me find Zucco and finally put him in prison?" Robin asked me. I Stared at him for a moment before realising that he was offering to help me.

"Rob you can't trust her, once she had gotten what she wants she will double cross you. Why can't you just let the league handle it?" Red Arrow said, a stern look on his face. Really I wish that the guy would learn to lighten up a little.

"Roy this is personal. I know that Batman told me that he will help me find him after we have dealt with the league but I need to do this. If you want you can say that Artemis attacked you and knocked you out and I went after her. Please Roy." Robin pleaded, I must say that he really knows how to pull of the puppy dog look. Roy sighed and turned to face me.

"Alright Crock I will let you go with Robin to find the pendent and help your mum. If I find out that you have hurt him or betrayed him in anyway then I will not rest until you are in prison were you belong. Got it!" I nodded at him as he threaten me. I could understand why he was being so protective but I wish that people would have more faith in me. I punched Roy in the jaw and Robin knocked him out with his bow staff. Well we need to make it look real. Before we left to go and save my mum.

**Hope that you enjoyed. R & R. **


	6. deception

**Trust chapter six deception**

**A/N: ****Just a quick apology for any Black Canary fans out there, I was writing this chapter when I realised that I have been calling her Diana and not Dinah. I hope that this didn't confuse anybody. Sorry.**

**Artemis P.O.V**

That felt good! Finally begin able to hit that smug son of a...I was surprised when Robin took out his bow staff and smacked Red across the head with it. I only wish that I had a camera. We ran to the zeta tubes and went to Gotham to start our search for the missing pendent.

"What ever you do stay close to me." Robin said when we arrived in the broken city that we liked to call home. I nodded and we ran, keeping to the shadows so that we wouldn't be seen.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Robin asked, he must have been feeling guilty for knocking out his friend.

"He'll be fine. When no one answers at the cave someone will go and investigate and find him." I said, a feeling of satisfaction washing over me at the thought of finally getting my own back on him.

"Artemis I know that you and Red Arrow don't exactly get along but I think that you both could work well together if you stop fighting and listened." Robin said, man I hate it when people give me this talk.

"It isn't like I haven't tried. He just has it in for me for some reason." I replied. It was true when I was first found by Green Arrow I was eager to be his friend, but he had to go and get huffy because he had decided to go solo and was pissed at Ollie for letting me take his place.

"You know that he's really angry at Green Arrow, he's just finding it easier to take it out on you. He will come around. Hell maybe after this is over we can all start rebuilding." Robin how is it that you always know what to say to make someone feel alright again? I smiled at him and we continued to follow the shadows through Gotham. We stopped when we came to a run down building, he went on to his palm computer and typed in something before he opened the door. He looked around to make sure that no body was watching before slipping in.

"What is this place?" I asked him when I noticed all the gadgets and stuff that was inside the small building. There was also a bed in the corner of the room and a mini kitchen and bathroom.

"It's a safe house, Batman and I have them stashed all over the city. It for in case there is a emergency and we can't get back to the cave in time." Robin explained. I was impressed I had always heard and them having contingency plans but I never expected this.

"But won't Batman know about this place and come looking for us? They're bound to have found Red by now and searching for us." I said worried, I hadn't really thought about what we were going to do once we got to the city, I just followed Robin and hoped for the best.

"Batman doesn't know about this place. I found it a few years ago and decided to set my own safe house up." I looked at him confused, why would he have a safe house that Bats didn't know about.

"I would come here after an argument and think for awhile, it's quiet here and sometimes I just need some space to breath." Robin looked around the room and sighed.

"But what if he finds the place and breaks in? He isn't called the worlds greatest detective for nothing." I was worried how could Robin sit there so calmly?

"Batman won't be able to get in here. I designed this place so that I can only access the building using my computer access, he'll have to out hack me if he really wanted to get in." Robin said smirking. "Now we need to find out where your mum could have stashed the pendent. Do you have any ideas? Has your mum ever told you anything about her old robberies?"

"No she never told me where she hid the loot, most of the time I think she sold them but I'm not sure."

"Ok well we know where she used to live so that gives us an idea of where to start looking. She wouldn't of hid them too far away from her location." Robin brought up a map on his computer and my apartment was circled.

"This is were you live with your mum, it's the same address that your parents lived at when they were both criminals." Robin said. "There are a few possible places that she could have hidden it. I think that we should start here at her old safe house."

"Wouldn't be easier if we just split up and search? We can contact each other when we have found something..."

"No it would be better if we stay together."

"Why because you don't trust me?" I said angrily.

"No because of the chaos that is happening in the city right now. Green Arrow would have my head if something was to happen to you."

"Seriously? The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Robin started giggling at that comment making me frown at him. "What's so funny?"

"Wally said the same thing to me when we were in Cadmus saving Conner." He giggled, I blushed and coughed to try and hid my embarrassment.

"Ok before we go we had better make sure that we can't be tracked. Remove your comlink." Robin ordered, I did as he said and removed the device. I was surprised that I was still wearing it. Robin looked at the small comms device and did something to the settings before handing it back to me.

"Here you will only be able to contact me on it now, I have changed the setting so that we can't be tracked neither. Now lets go and remember don't engage in any combat, we are not here to stop the riots." I nodded in understanding, we could help restore order when we have completed out objective. We quietly left the building and headed towards the building that used to be mums safe house. The city was alive with noise and disorder and again I was surprised at how calm Robin was being, I remember once asking him how he could laugh in the most dangerous of situations and he had simply replied that he had been doing this job since he was nine. It had surprised me that Bats would allow someone so young to help him fight crime and wonder what it was that he saw in him to make him choose him. Maybe one day they will trust me enough to tell me that story.

**Mount Justice Red Arrows P.O.V**

Those little bastards! When I see them again I am going to make them pay for hitting me like that. I look around the cave and saw that Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman was standing over me. Ollie reached out a hand to help me up.

"What Happened? Where is Robin and Artemis?" Bats asked anger evident in his voice.

"I don't know. Artemis said that she was hungry and went to go to the kitchen to make something when Rob said that he would go. He left the room and a few seconds later I was on the floor. Why? Is Robin missing too?" I asked already knowing the answer. Batman looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"If you have anything to do with this Harper then you will regret it!" He said turning to look around the cave for evidence. I slowly stood up and rested on the chair that I had been sitting on before I was knocked out.

"Oh yeah like I would knock myself out to help her!" I shouted back, he frowned at me before going back to his search.

"Are you hurt?" Ollie asked me in concern. I turned to him and frowned. "I told you that she couldn't be trusted! Why didn't you listen to me?" I shouted using my anger to cover up my poor acting skills.

"I didn't think that she would do anything like this." Ollie said in his defence. I huffed and stood up.

"Really? You didn't think that the daughter of Sportsmaster and Tigress would do anything like betray her friends and attack them?"

"Roy she isn't like them. She wants to do good, she just finds it difficult knowing the right way to turn."

"Roy you said that Robin went out to the kitchen to make some food for Artemis, but the kitchen is clean and shows no sighs of anyone being in there making a snack. Now tell me again what happened?" Bats demanded. Damn him and his detective skills.

"He must of heard me hit the floor and came to investigate. I'm sure I heard them fighting before I lost concusses." I said hoping that he would believe that. I was lucky that Martian or Sups wasn't here.

"Isn't this Robin's bow staff?" Dinah asked picking up the staff. Batman looked at it.

"Yes it is. So they did fight here." Thank you Rob, I should have known that you would have left evidence of a fight even if there wasn't one. I will have to congratulate him later after I smack him for knocking me out.

"So the question is, where have they gone?" Ollie asked. Bats was looking at the computer. I hope that Robin was able to hid the information he had found, other wise the game they are playing would be over before it had even begun.

"There was something here on here but the files have been downloaded before being deleted. It will take some time for me to find it again." Batman said starting to work at finding the missing file.

"But your Batman. You taught Robin everything he knows right? So you should be able to hack into the computer and find it just like Rob can." I said, seriously if Rob could do it in seconds then Bats should be able to.

"I wasn't the one who taught him how to hack. I showed him how to use a computer but everything else he knows was taught to him by a good friend of mine." Batman explained.

"So why can't you get them to help you?"

"Because he is dead." Oh ouch! Well done Roy good way to piss the Bat off.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So Rob is the only one that could find the missing files. Why don't you try contacting him on his palm computer. That's how he contacts you isn't it? And little Miss traitor wouldn't be able to hack into that. Wouldn't she?" I wouldn't put it past her, there's no telling what her mother and father have taught her over the years.

"Robin this is Batman can you hear me? Robin respond! Nothing he must be unable to answer." Bats said given up.

"Well it was worth a try. Maybe we can find them be trying to figure out what they had discovered." Ollie said trying to make Bats feel better but failing miserably

"Before I left Robin had accessed the Justice Leagues computer. I asked him if he had been given permission and he said that he had." Dinah explained, "He was looking up Ra's al Ghul and his connection to the league of shadows. The theory that he and the team came up with is that Talia could be trying to make you believe that he isn't dead. Robin had explained to the team that Ra's could be alive but you and he had sealed up all of his Lazarus pits. I have to hand it to you, you really know how to pick them." Dinah complemented.

"Yeah he's one of a kind. Now if only I can access the same files. Do you know what password he used? Maybe I can find the missing files through that." Bats said turning to try and to hack into the system again.

"Why don't you try contacting him again using the comlinks, I'm sure that Rob will find a way to respond to you." I said trying to sound optimistic.

"We've tried. Robins and Artemis' comlinks have been disconnected, it's either that Robin is helping her and disconnected the links himself or Artemis has some how learnt how to do it." Green Arrow said sending an accusing look towards Batman.

"Robin was giving the team lessons on tracking and hacking so that if he was ever unavailable they would have someone that can hack if needed. It could be possible that Artemis has taken what he has taught them and used it to disconnect the comlinks." Batman explained.

"What! So you are telling me that the worlds greatest and youngest hacker was given the team his knowledge."

"Only the basics, he's not stupid enough to let them know everything. They wouldn't be able to hack into Leagues computers." Batman explained.

"But Robin can? I'm not questioning your judgement but do you think that is wise?" Green Arrow asked. Batman turned and faced him with a glare.

"I trust Robin with my life and have done on several occasions. He would never use the knowledge he has to hack into the leagues computers and steal information! Yes he went onto the system tonight and found out about Zucco but he did that through the bat-computers system." Bat said angrily.

"How does the kid know how to get into the system anyway? He might be good at hacking computers but the leagues is pretty encrypted."

"Because Robin was the one that set up the encryption and helped with the security." Ollie looked at Bats in shock, no way did Robin do all of that. "And he was ten when he did it." Batman added with a smirk enjoying the disbelief on all of our faces.

"You know this isn't exactly helping us find them. You can show off your egos later when we have got them back here explaining what happened." Dinah said folding her arms.

"Your right." Bats said.

"Yeah sorry about that Dinah." Ollie apologised.

"Roy did you happen to see what Robin was looking at?" Ollie asked, I nodded.

"Robin had discovered that Tigress in her day stole a very rare pendent from a charity ball before she was arrested and taken to prison." I explained, "He was trying to find out why the league would take Artemis' mum. I think the she might have taken something that the league was after." I hope that you will forgive me Rob but I don't trust her.

"And you are only telling us now? Do you know where they are headed?" Bats asked.

"No I don't." I said honestly, though I wish I did so that I could help Rob. What was he thinking making that kind of deal with her?

"Your hiding something aren't you?" Batman accused, I shock my head and acted like I was hurt from the lack of trust.

"I'm not! If I knew then I would tell you. I want to help find Rob as much as you do."

"And Artemis." Ollie said.

"Only to throw her in prison. The butch isn't getting away this time!"

"Do you know what the pendent was called? Or when it was stolen?" Dinah asked trying to focus on the task at hand. "It was the last thing she stole before going to prison and going straight. It was a rare emerald one." I said trying not to give them too much information.

"The only pendent that matches that description is the legendary demons pendent."

"Why is it called that?" Ollie asked curiously.

"Because it belongs to the demons head. That's probably why they have taken her, to find out what she did with it." Bats said finding the info on the computer.

"So they must be looking for the pendent to use to save Paula."

"Well we had better start looking as well then."

"Yes I will inform the rest of the league to look out for them as well, Gotham is too dangerous for them to be running around in." Bats said sounding worried. Batman called the leaguers that were in Gotham rounding up the criminals and informed them of what had happened.

"Well I'm going to go look for them. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"But Roy I was thinking that we could work together on this one. You know like old times." Ollie said.

"No I think I will work better on my own. Gotham is a big city and we will work faster if we look in different places." I said, I don't really want him with me when I find Artemis, he is likely to try and stop me and it could get ugly.

"Ok but you have to promise me that you won't do anything to her ok. I know that you don't get along with her but she is a good kid."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that!" I said as I walked into the zeta tubes and into Gotham.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We ran across Gotham with very little effort, ducking and hiding when ever a member of the justice league was around. Bruce must have informed them of what had happened and asked them to keep an eye out for us. We hid again when we saw Captain Marvel searching the nearby rooftops.

"What are we doing? At this rate we will never find that pendent in time!" Artemis whispered loudly, I placed my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "They are looking for us. Now unless I've missed something I don't think that you want us to get caught." I replied quietly. I thought about what we could do to prevent them from finding us.

"I have an idea. It's risky but it's better than hiding every time they come near us." I whispered, Artemis nodded and she followed me off of the roof.

"Were are we going? The safe house is that way." She pointed out.

"I need to change my appearance, I'm a walking target in this." I pointed out.

"Ok so where can you do that? Your safe house is too far for us to go to." Artemis asked, I smiled and pointed to a building that was in front of us. "Who said that I only had one secret safe house." We ducked into the building and I but the safety on so that no one could locate it.

"Wow! So how many do you have exactly?" Artemis asked obviously impressed.

"A few across the city. You never know when you'll need one. Now you wait here and don't touch anything. I'll be back in a minute." I said, Artemis pouted and sat on the bed. "Like I would do anything!" She shouted. I quickly got changed out of my uniform and into civilian clothes. I looked at myself and decided to not bother putting a wig on. Those things always made me itch. I put my shades on and walked out of the changing room. Artemis looked up at me and grinned.

"You look good like that. So what about me? I can't exactly run around with you dressed like that, it would gives us away." She was right I needed a disguise for her as well. I looked around the room and saw some clothes that Barbara used one night when we sneaked out of the house to investigate her dads shooting. Bats wasn't happy with us that night.

"Do you think these will fit you?" I asked her passing her the clothes. She looked at them and smirked. "Is there something you want to confess?"

"I brought Batgirl here once when we was investigating something that Bats didn't want us to." I explained. Artemis shrugged and went to put the clothes on. They were a little small put they did the trick.

"Now lets get going!" She said running out of the door. I checked to make sure that no one was around and then we headed towards her mothers safe house again. It took us twenty minutes but we finally arrived to our location. We started looking around the room when we heard voice coming from behind the door. We hid and waited for the introders to enter.

"Why are we looking in ere fa? The loot she stashed must be long gone by now." One of the goons said as he searched the room. "Because the boss has told us too. He wants to find that gem before someone else does." The other one replied. I took a good look at them and recognised them as working for Black Mask. We felt Artemis flinch beside me and before I could stop her she was standing in front of the large men with her Bow pointing at them.

"Oh look ere! A little girl that's wants to play hero!" The shorter one of the two shouted, they both laughed and went to pull out their guns when Artemis shot an arrow at them.

"Don't move. Rob we need to find that Pendent!" She shouted at me and I groaned. Was she trying to get us caught?

"Rob? You have someone else ere with ya?" The taller one said looking around the room for me. I crawled under a gab in the floor and moved until I was underneath them. "They ain't no one else ere girly." Just then I pulled out a loose floor board and yanked the taller ones leg causing him to fall to the floor. Using the distraction Artemis punched the other guy and he fell to the floor in surprise.

"What just happened?" They both asked confused. I crawled out from under the floor. "What are ya looking fa?" I asked picking up their guns and pointing one at them. Artemis looked surprised but played along.

"What's it to ya punk?"

"Just answer the damn question. What are ya doin' ere?" I asked again putting the gun to his temple. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Ya wouldn't dare...agh!" I lifted the gun slightly and shot the floor right next to his head. "Dare him again. Go on!" Artemis shouted, she must really be enjoying this.

"Ok Ok! We're ere lookin' fa this pendent that the shadows want! Black Mask is planning on using it to make them to give him some money fa it." So the shadows had released them from Arkham to get them to look for it for them. But why? Surely they know that they can't be trusted. Unless it's a distraction for us capes as well.

"Who are ya? Please if you let us g we will tell Mask that you helped us and...agh!"

"Yeah like I believe that! Now you two stay there and be good boys whilst I look for that gem." Artemis said. She looked around the run down apartment and put couldn't find the Pendent.

"It isn't here! Now what?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Did ya mum ever get betrayed by one of the men she worked with?" I asked her, it was possible that the pendent had been taken by them which means that it could be anywhere by now.

"Yeah she was! I remember her having an argument once with someone just before she was carted of to Black gate. Do you think that they might have taken it?"

"Yea I do. Do ya remember his name?" I asked still acting like a street thug.

"No not really but there might be a clue at the house..." Just then the building started shaking and there was an explosion. We grabbed the two thugs as we jump from the window to the roof of the opposite building. We tied up the building and then started running towards Artemis' house.

"Stop!" Red Arrow shouted from behind us. I hoped that he wouldn't recognised us.

"Get lost cape!" I shouted back.

"Rob for gods sake stop!" He shouted back. Damn how did he know? Oh wait it's because he can recognise Artemis. Note to self: Get Artemis a better disguise.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked annoyed. Way to go Arty now he does know that it's us.

"I have come to take you in!" He shouted. Wait I thought he'd agreed to help us.

"Red we need to find that pendent. Artemis mum's life depends on it." I said hoping to persuade him to let us go.

"Red Arrow have you found them?" Oh great not superman.

"Red please I know what we have to do to find it. Just give us a chance." I said begging.

"Rob I just saw what you did in that building. If Bats saw that he would go mad!"

"I was keeping in character. It wasn't like I actually shot him!" I shouted back. "Look I think that one of the men Artemis' mum used to work with might have taken the pendent and I just need a name to help me track him. Please Red trust me."

"Red Arrow what's going on?" Superman asked as he approached us.

"I was just arresting Artemis. Robin was chasing after her when I found them." He said bringing out his cuffs.

"RED! Look I know this looks bad but I need to help my mum! Robin please tell them!" Artemis shouted.

"Artemis if you can remember that name I will be able to find it for you. I promise that I will let you know what happens."

"NO! You said that you will help me!"

"And I will but to be honest your slowing me down. I need to go undercover with Gotham's worse if I'm going to have any chance of tracking them." I explained.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Robin. Batman wants you back at the cave." Superman said.

"Please sups. We are so close. I know that he worries about me but I can do this, Batman is needed in Gotham to help the police." I said.

"I really shouldn't..."

"Listen I know that I'm asking a lot but could you tell batman that you couldn't find me, or that Red Arrow is helping me? If it gets too much and I need help then I will call. Please Sups." I begged, he sighted and gave me a very wry look.

"No you are coming back to the cave!" Batman said as he swooped down to the roof top. Green Arrow was behind him.

"Batman! Look I'm sorry I know that I should of called you but I was chasing after Artemis." I explained hoping that he would believe me. By the looks of him he didn't.

"Robin what have I told you about investigating on your own. It's dangerous here in the city." He shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, but Artemis was going to look for the pendent anyway so I thought that at least this way I could keep her safe."

"We will talk about this back at the cave. I have asked the rest of the team to meet us there." Batman said leaving no room for argument. Roy hand cuffed Artemis, who was struggling, and then pushed her to make her follow us.

"Well that was a waste of time! Should have known that it wouldn't have worked!" Artemis said defeated.

"Not really. We have confirmed that the shadows are looking for the pendent, we just need to find it before they do and use it to rescue your mum." I said. We wet back to the cave and listened to Batman and Green Arrow lecture us about going out on our own.

"You both could have been seriously hurt or worse!" Green Arrow shouted.

"I know and we're sorry." I said bowing my head. I was really sorry for deceiving them. The rest of the team arrived and Batman filled them in on what had happened.

"Now here is your mission."

**Hope you enjoyed R & R. **


	7. disbanded

**Trust Chapter seven Disbanded **

**Kid Flash P.O.V**

"Now this is your mission, I want your team to find the Pendent and retrieve it. You, under no circumstances, are not to try and find the league of Shadows. That will be our job to do whilst you search for the gem. Any questions?" Batman asked, standing in front of us looking as scary as usual. I looked at everyone else on the team before asking the question that had been bugging me all night.

"Will Artemis be joining us?"

"No. As from now she is no longer allowed to go on any missions." Batman replied simply.

"What are you going to do? I still need to get that name from her." Rob asked. Batman gave him his famous glared making Rob flinch.

"You are lucky that I'm allowing you to go! If it weren't for the fact that the team will need your skills you wouldn't be."

"I was looking out for Artemis, I know that she isn't exactly trust worth right now but I believe in given people a change to explain and prove themselves first before I judge!" Robin argued, I clenched my fists at that, how could he go behind our backs like that? I've known him for years, so why didn't he tell us what he was planning? Doesn't he trust us?

"Off course he trust us. Why wouldn't he?" Megan said in replied to my thoughts, she looked around the room realising that she had been listening to my thoughts.

"You think I don't trust you?" Robin asked sounding hurt.

"Well you was the one that ran off with miss deception over there and didn't bother to tell us or ask for help." I argued back. "And you stay out of my mind! Your only allowed to read the bad guys minds remember!" I shouted at Megan. Conner stepped forward looking like he was ready to hit me.

"Don't shout at her like that! She didn't mean to!"

"Really? Then why was she do it?" I asked angrily.

"ENOUGH! I will deal with what happened later, right now I want you all to work together and find the pendent. A persons life is at stake."

"Only a criminals." Red Arrow said shrugging.

"My mum isn't a criminal! Will you get that into your think skull!"

"She used to be!"

"We had better get to work. Robin have you got any ideas?" Aqua lad asked changing the conversation. Why is it that he always asks Robin for ideas? He isn't the only smart person on this team.

"I could easily track the pendent if Artemis would remember the name of the person that betrayed her mother." Robin said looking over to Artemis.

"I'm sorry. It was so long ago and I was only six at the time. All I can remember is my dad going out and my mum arguing with the man in the living room." Artemis explained, not like I believe her. She's obviously lying to make this job more difficult for us.

"Why don't you just look up all the names of people that used to work with her and see if she remembers then?" I said in frustration.

"Because that kind of information isn't easy to get and we didn't even know that she did work with anyone." Robin explained. Man I hate it when he has an answer to everything! Why can't he, for once, not be so smart and have all the answers? I mean really does he study all of this ever night as homework?

"Wait a minute! When we were in my mums old safe house you asked me if she had ever been betrayed by someone she's worked with." Artemis said sounding annoyed.

"I asked you that on the off change that I was right. I wasn't a hundred percent sure that she did work with anyone else besides your dad." Robin explained. Damn him and his logic.

"So you guessed? I thought you never guess." Aqua lad questioned.

"I do when I need to. And tonight was one of those nights."

"So how are we going to find out the name now?" Conner asked.

"I could read Artemis' mind and see if I can't help her remember." Megan suggested. That did sound like a good idea and we might even be able to learn a few things from her like what she and Robin was doing in Gotham on their own in civilan clothes?

"I think that is a good idea." Aqua lad said. Megan walked up to Artemis and knelled down in front of her.

"No! I don't want you going into my mind, there are personnal things in there that I don't want you to see!" Artemis shouted pushing Megan away from her.

"But Artemis you want to help us don't you? Just think about the argument the they had with each other and let megan fit the pieces together." Robin said hoping to convince her, Artemis shook her head. "No I won't do it."

"Well what do we do now?" Megan asked as she was help up by Conner.

"I say we hold her down and do it anyway!" Conner said angry at Artemis for pushing Megan away.

"That isn't going to do much good Con. We can't force her to tell us what we need to know. Though I am surprised since it is her mum that we are trying to help." Robin said looking disappointed at Artemis.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked him.

"We're going to need to get the information the old fashioned way, since Artemis isn't willing to help us, and I know just the right people to start asking." Robin said frowning at Artemis who looked away from him. What was going on with those two?

"Well alright then lets go and start asking." I said ready for the mission, Robin shook his head.

"It's not that simple. I need to do this in disguise." Robin said pointing out the clothes he was wearing. How did he manage to change? Did he nip home or something? And Artemis was wearing different clothes as well. I felt myself getting angry.

"You mean just you? Why can't we go?" I asked not bothering to hid the betrayal and anger I was feeling.

"You'll only get in the way. I know what I'm doing! Just give me a couple of hours tops and I will have the information we need to find the missing pendent." Robin explained calmly. Damn him and his calmness. What happened to the angry out of control Robin?

"You know Robin you aren't the only one on this team that has had special training. We have all been trained for this job, if we weren't then we wouldn't be here!" I shouted, did he really think he was better than us? That egotistical jerk!

"Listen I know that we all have had training, hell I helped design some of those training simulations but in this case I have had hands on experience and know these people. If I was to walk in there with four other people they would get suspicious and refuse to tell us anything. I'm not going to run of with the information if that's what your all worried about."

"Oh and why would we be worried about that? Oh yeah maybe because you went behind our backs tonight and helped the traitor of the team whilst we were busting our asses saving some innocent people that were going to be butchered to death!" I shouted at him sarcastically.

"_Sigh..._Kaldur is the leader so the decision is his. I was just trying to find away of getting the info we need without it taking us all night." Robin replied, we looked over to Kal who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I think that Robin is right. However I also think it would be best if someone were to go with him. Wally you know Robin better than anyone else on this team so I think that it would be better if you go." Kal said making a compermise, he looked up at batman to see if this was all right.

"It's your team and mission. However you decide to try to accomplish it is up to the five of you. Just remember that we don't really have a lot of time." He said.

"We are heading to the watch tower now, don't hesitate to call us if you need help." Green Arrow said firmly as they left. Artemis was taken up with them so that she couldn't try to run off again. Though at the moment I was more concerned about Robin. He had already ran of to investigate on his own, twice, and he could do it again. I guess that's why Kaldur was sending me with him.

"Ok so where do we go first?" I asked Robin who seemed to be pouting. He could really act childish at times.

"There's someone I know that used to work for the Penguin before I put him on the straight and narrow. I visit him from time to time in my civilian disguise to make sure he isn't up to no good." Robin replied, "we could try him, he does some times hear gossip on the streets that can be helpful."

"Then we will do that. What will you do in the mean time?" I asked Kal.

"We can go and check out Artemis' home to see if there isn't any clues there." He replied. I went and changed into some street clothes and followed Robin to Gotham.

**Aqua lads P.O.V**

We waited till Robin and Wally had gone before we headed towards the Bio-ship. We could have had them come with us but I wanted Robin out of the way so that I could talk to Conner and Megan alone.

"Did you get anything from him?" I asked Megan, Conner looked a bit surprised at the question.

"Nothing incriminating. He was worried about what Batman was going to do to him but other than that I didn't learn anything. He must be good at hiding his emotions." Megan replied.

"So what you was trying to read his mind?" Conner asked a little confused. "Yes Kaldur ask me through our mind link to see if I could find out what Robin was up to but I was unable to."

"Is that how you managed to read Wally's mind?"

"Yes his emotions were really strong and was overpowering, it masked the feeling of everyone else in the room. That is probably why I was finding it difficult to read Robins, because Wally's emotions were preventing me from doing it."

"Yeah Wally did seem really angry, I think the thought of Robin betraying us is too hard for him to bare." I said agreeing with her.

"Well Robin has been acting really weird recently. Do you think that that has something to do with what we found out earlier? You know about what happened to his parents?" Megan asked.

"Could be. But how do we know that he was telling the truth? He could have shouted that to try and get his anger out at Batman and at the same time make us think that he was giving us information." I said not knowing if I can trust anything he says any more.

"I don't think he would lie about something like that. Yeah he may not be completely honest with us but he has to keep his secrets because of Bats, right?" Conner said, I was surprised to see that he was defending him.

"I think that you are both right, he wouldn't lie about his parents dying but I do think that he would lie if he was hiding something about this case. I even think that he's been lying to Batman." Megan said.

"Well what ever is happening with him I hope that Wally can get it out of him." Conner said. We reached our destination and started our search looking for any clue as to who could have taken the Pendent and where they could be now.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We arrived at the apartment that belonged to Jimmy Thompkins and told KF to let me do all the talking. I knocked on his door and a moment later Jimmy's nervous voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Who...who is it?" He asked, fear evident in his voice. I took a deep breath and replied to him in my Romanian ascent.

"It's Johnny. I need your help with something? Can you let me in?" I asked, I heard him shuffle nervously before hearing the sound of him unlocking his door. Something must of happened, he hasn't been this afraid since the day I rescued him.

"Johnny? Oh thank god. Come in quickly before they come back!" Jimmy said grabbing my arm to pull me into the messy living room. I signalled for KF to follow me and he did. Jimmy gave me a scared look.

"Who's that? You ain't here to take me to him are you?" He asked backing away and standing in a fighting stance. KF shut the door behind him and gave me a suspicious glance.

"Who's him? I don't understand what your talking about." I replied in my think national ascent. I could see KF staring at me trying to hid the shock from showing on his face.

"Two-face of course. His goons have been here today asking me to work for him and said that if I didn't give them an answer by one he would send someone out to 'convince me'."

"I promise Jimmy that I am here because I need your help with something." I explained, I saw him looking at Wally and pointed at him.

"He's a pal of mine. He was in trouble the same as you and I helped him out of it. He's a trust worthy kid, you have my word on that." I told him honestly. Jimmy watched Wally for a few minutes before relaxing. "What do ya need? If it's anything legal then I'm afraid..."

"Hey I'm not in that game any more remember. I'm the one that got you out. All I need is information. We're looking for someone but the problem is we haven't got a name to work on." I explained, Jimmy looked at me confused.

"So how do you expect me to help? Without a name it's almost impossible to track someone." He said folding his arms. I smirked at him. "Almost. It isn't completely impossible." Jimmy sighed and walked over to make some coffee.

"Do you want some?" He offered showing us the cup. I shock my head, I wasn't really allowed to have coffee whilst I was on patrol, it usually makes me hyper. Though it usually is a lot of fun.

"No thanks." Wally said also declining. I looked at him in surprise and he opened up the inside of his coat showing me the snacks that he had brought with him.

"Ok what do you know about the person that your looking for?" Jimmy asked.

"We know that he used to help Tigress with her robberies and might off betrayed her when she was send to prison and took the pendent that she had stolen." I explained.

"Well that's helpful! She used to steal a lot of jewellery."

"This particular pendent is very special, maybe you've heard of it. The demons pendent?" KF said, I frowned at him. He was supposed to let me do all the talking.

"Yeah I've heard of that, I heard that Simon Bones has it. Who ever stole it from Tigress must of sold it to him." Jimmy explained.

"Do you know where we will find this Simon Bones? You see it's important that we get it back for our employer who is very anxious. They want their pendent back." I explained, Jimmy gave him a wry look full of concern.

"Your not getting yourself into any trouble now are you? I heard that the Original owner was someone called Ra's al Ghul and his family is rumoured to be very dangerous."

"Don't worry we'll be fine. So where will we be finding this Mr Bones?" I asked.

"You'll find him in BludHaven. He apparently owns a night club there and uses it to fund his illegal activities." Jimmy said giving us the information we needed. He wrote down the name of the night club and handed it to us. Just as we were about to leave to inform Kaldur, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Thompkins, we told you that we'd return for our answer." I gruff voice shouted from behind the door. Jimmy went pale at the sound of the voice. It was obviously the men that had harassed him earlier tonight. I quickly sprang into action and pulled Jimmy towards the window. I opened it up and told Jimmy to escape down the fire escape.

"What about you two? You can't expect to beat them on your own." Jimmy asked as I went to close the window. "We'll be fine! We'll tell them that we can here looking for you and couldn't." I explained, "now go!" The man was trying to break down the door now and Wally looked like he was getting ready for a fight. Without another word Jimmy raced down the fire escape leaving us to deal with his intruders.

"Great so what do we do fight them? We're supposed to be under cover." Wally asked as I walked over to him waited for the door to spring open.

"I'm not letting them get Jimmy, Leslie will kill me if anything was to happen to him."I replied, Leslie was the only one that knew about how I managed to save Jimmy and had promised to keep it a secret from Bruce if I promised to keep an eye on her Grandson and kep him safe. The door splintered and the three men came into the room looking for Jimmy. They noticed us standing there and glared at us."

"Where's Thompkins?" The leader of the three asked threateningly.

"He isn't here. Who are you?" I asked matching the mans glare. "We work for Two-face and we have important business with Mr Thompkins, now where is he?" He asked again.

"We don't know! We came here looking for him as well and found that he wasn't home!" I shouted.

"How does we know that you ain't helped him and is stoolin' us till he's found another hidding place?" One of the other men asked.

"Because we are looking for him as well, or something that he has, for our employer, now if you don't mind we need to be getting back to our search. If you really want to find him I'd suggest you going to the Ice burg Lounge, I heard that he's been thinking about going back to work with Penguin." I lied. Wally gave me an angry look. He was probably thinking that I had just sold out one of my friends.

"Right thanks we'll try that. Just make sure to stay out of our way punks or ya might get hurt." The leader said before heading off. I watch as they left and then turned to face Wally who was staring at me in disbelief.

"Why did you do that? Now they are going to find him and beat the crap out of him!" Wally screamed at me. I frowned at him. I knew that that was what he was thinking.

"Do you honestly think I would do that? I already know where Jimmy is heading and I sent those goons off to Penguin to stool them. What do you think I am heartless?" I asked him.

"Well what do you exactly expect me to think? After the stunt you pulled tonight you could be up to anything! Hell you could be sending us all on a wild goose chase for all I know whilst Artemis does what she needs to do!"

"We should go and inform the others of what we found out!" I said angrily as I stormed passed him to leave the apartment. Not liking being ignored Wally grabbed me by my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him again.

"What's going on Rob? Ever since your earlier outburst you've been acting more distant than normal. Even Bats doesn't know what's going on with you! And he's the worlds greatest detective. How do you know Jimmy? What happened to make you loose trust in us..."

"For Christ sake KF will you give it a rest! It doesn't concern you how I know Jimmy! All you need to know is that he is one of my contacts, he helps me out when ever I need it! I have already explained to you all what happened with Artemis tonight and if you don't want to believe me then that isn't my problem. But I would have thought that you would know me enough by now to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt my friends! Now come on! We have a mission to complete." I shouted pulling my arm free from his grip. Before I culd blink wally had raced in front of me and had folded his arms looking angry at me.

"Why won't you talk to me? I thought we were best friends?" He asked me. I could tell that he was upset with me for helping Artemis before but I did what I thought was right and I wise that everyone else would see that. I just wanted Artemis to help her mum and to prove to everyone that she is a good person. I stood my ground and looked directly at him.

"We are best friends. You know that there are things that I can't tell you. I have already said too much tonight as it is and I'm afraid to say any more in case Bats gets even anger with me. He's already going to be grounding me for a month. Now come on we're wasting time!"

"Not until you answer a question. Why didn't you tell us about knowing about Artemis parents? You should have known that she would be a risk."

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't trust her and she really wanted to prove that she isn't like them. I was giving her a chance." I confessed. "I didn't know that she was working for the shadows. Other wise I would have said something and Bats wouldn't of allowed her to join the team."

"But even after finding out that she was you still decided to help her. She knocked out Roy and left him for dead on the floor!"

"Actually I was the one that knocked him out, and he had agreed to let us go and investigate and cover for us when the league turned up." I confessed. Before I had hit to continplate what had happened Wally swung had his fist and hit me in the face knocking me to the ground. "Roy would never agree to help her! You obvious have planned something together and are trying to deceive me with your lies. Once the others and Batman find out about what really happened you will be kicked of the team with her and never allowed to wear that costume again." He shouted. I bowed my head as I tried to stand back up. How could Kf say that to me? Does he really want me off the team? As those thoughts ran through my mind Wally turned and walked away, he contacted Kaldur and told him that we had succedd in retrieving the informaion that we have be after and was heading back to the cave so that we could plan our next move. I slpwly followed behind him and wondered why we even bothered to start this team in the first place. I sighed and stormed after him.

"If that's what you want then fine! After this mission is over I will leave the team and none of you will ever have to see me again!" I shouted at him. We arrived to the zeta tube that was closest to the apartment and headed back to the cave. I just wanted to get this mission finished and out of the way so that I could go back home and get Bats punishment for me out of the way. I lonely hope that he would understand.


	8. disbanded part two

**Trust chapter eight: disbanded part two**

**Batman's P.O.V**

"What happened with Red Arrow? I know that you wasn't the one that knocked him out. How did you manage to convince Robin to help you?" I asked Artemis. Green Arrow stood beside me afraid of what I might do if he was to leave me alone with her. He had seen me interrogate a suspect before and he didn't approve with my methods.

"No I wasn't the one that knocked him out, though I did gave it my best shot. And who says that I convinced Robin to do anything? He was the one that made the deal with me."

"What deal? What is it that you have that he would want?" I asked her try to keep myself from grabbing her and hanging her from the roof.

"Look I don't want to get Robin into trouble. He offered to help me, even after everything I had admitted. He just wanted me to help him find Zucco if he helped me save my mum. I don't think he intended to capture Zucco as you have said that you would do that with him," She said as she stared at me with disbelieving eyes. "I think he just wanted to make sure that Zucco was still there." I watched her carefully to see if I could catch her out but it seemed that she wasn't lying. Robin had knocked out Roy and then ran off with Artemis so that he could find Zucco, and if need be put all the blame on her knowing that no one would believe her if she had told them this. I left the room leaving Queen to talk to her and headed to the briefing room.

I walked in and found Clark and J'onn searching for any possibly places the Shadows could be using as their base. Clark gave me a sympathetic look as I walked towards them, he must have been listening to what Artemis was saying. It annoyed me when he did that.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me obviously talking about Robin and his insubordination. I sighed and leaned against the table that they were working on.

"I will talk to him and think of a suitable punishment for his actions. " I replied, I looked at the computer and at the locations that they had found so far.

"What makes you think that they will be based in Star city? They haven't been sighted there for over six months." I asked a little confused with their methods.

"We're just locating all of the places they have used so that we can have an idea of what kind of building they would use. But the problem is that in each city it varies from an old church to a temple. In one city they were hidding out in a cave."

"I don't think they are all in the same location. If we think about it each person that Artemis has told us about have been sighed in different cities." I explained.

"So you think that they work together but split up so that they work in different cities? Why would they do that?" Marvel asked walking into the room carrying a candy bar. I ignored him and turned to Flash who was behind him.

"They are doing it so that they can confuse us and gain control of each city they are in." I said pointing to the map. "Sensei was spotted in Star city by Roy, Cheshire has been located in these areas, and Sportsmaster has been here." I said pointing out the locations on the map.

"I can understand why Cheshire has been seen in Rhode Island near happy harbour, but why would she be in Metropolis? Or even Keystone city?" Superman asked.

"I don't know. What I'm interested in is the locations that they all have been spotted in. Have you noticed that the people that Artemis named as being in the League have been seen in different locations." I said. "Sportsmaster is always seen in either Rhode Island, Gotham or Bludhaven and Sensei must be based in Star city. Professor Ojo has only been spotted in Gotham but that was during the mission with Dr Roquette and the fog that she had invented. What ever they are up to they are separated for some reason."

"Who is Professor Ojo?" Superman asked. I wasn't surprised that he didn't know, very few people know about him or the league it's self.

"Professor Ojo is a man who joined the league of shadows after it was founded. He has a brilliant mind but due to the accident that caused his deformity he hates atomic science. He joined the league in hopes of riding the world of nuclear power and radiation." I explained.

"Deformity? Is that why he wears that device on his head?" Flash asked.

"Yes his father, before he was born, was a assistant in an atomic facility factory. Due to his poor health and safety standards at work, there was an accident causing the workers to become heavily doses with radiation. Ojo's mother was one of those workers and though it was thought that she wouldn't suffer any long term problems from the radiation it cause Ojo to be born without eyes." I explained to them, "that machine he wears was designed and made by him."

"I see. It makes sense that he would join the league of shadows, Ra's al Ghul has always been about trying to save the world from those who are destroying it with there greed..."

"Bat-cave to watch tower."

"Batman here, what's up? Has something happened at home?" I asked surprised to hear Alfred on the line. He sounded angry about something. I turned and looked at Marvel who was standing next to me and signalled for him to leave the room.

"Captain why don't you go and see how Artemis is." Clark said guiding him out of the door. Marvel hesitated at first but then left the room to find Artemis.

"What's wrong Alfred?" I asked once I knew that Captain Marvel was out of ear shot.

"Can you explain to me Sir, why Master Richard was sent home?" He asked me, I looked up at him puzzled.

"Is he alright? He wasn't hurt was he Alfred." I asked in concern.

"He said that he is no longer with young justice and went up stairs. He looked really upset Sir." Alfred said the hint of accusation in his voice.

"I didn't send him home Alfred." I said. Why would Dick be at home? Something must have happened.

"Well something has made him leave Sir and what ever has caused this decision has upset him a great deal. I have try to talk to him about it but he has gone and locked himself in his room. I am unsure of what to do." Alfred explained, I could tell that he wasn't happy and wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm coming home Alfred. Clark can you go to Rhode Island and find out what happened?"

"Sure Bruce. I think it's about time we sorted this out." Clark said heading towards the door. I left the tower to head back home to talk to Dick.

**Mount justice Aqua lads P.O.V**

**Fifteen minutes earlier.**

We received the call from Wally and headed back to the cave eager to hear what they had found out from Robins contact. What we arrive to shocked us. Wally and Robin was in a heated argument and I wondered what could of happened to cause them to fight with each other.

"Hey guys what are you doing? Did something happen?" Megan asked in concern.

"Robin helped Artemis escape and deliberately knocked Roy out. He's a traitor just like Artemis" Wally shouted causing Megan to gasp.

"I was doing it to keep an eye on her! I knew that I wouldn't of been able to stop her from leaving so I made her a deal! Roy agreed to help me and promised to not tell Batman and the others what had happened. She just wanted to try and help her mum!" Robin argued back.

"If that was the case why didn't you tell us? We would have been happy to help you!"

"Would you? Would you have helped knowing that it was to benefit Artemis? You had already said that you wouldn't do anything to help her and that you have never liked her! Which we all know is a lie!"

"I don't like her! I know that you was doing it to help her but I would have helped so that I knew that you was alright! She could have tricked you and took you to her secret base where the league of shadows could have been waiting for you!" Wally shouted.

"But she didn't! In fact she had been following me all night. She didn't even know where to go!" Robin yelled back trying to make it clear that he had been in control of the situation. I cleared my throat and stepped forward.

"This isn't helping. We have been assigned a mission and we need to complete it quickly. Now what was it that you two found out?" I asked changing the subject. Robin looked up at me and sighed.

"The guy we are looking for is in Bludhaven. His name is Simon Bones and he apparently owns a night club there." Robin explained bringing up the information on the computer for us to see.

"He will most probably be at his club. What do you what to do Kal? What's the plan?" Robin asked politely. Wally frowned at him.

"Oh so now your asking for advice! Why don't you do like before and tell us what the next step is seeing as you are so good at what you do!"

"Oh for crying out loud Wally will you give it a rest! I have already explained it. I am sorry if it seems that I have betrayed you! I just figured that our friendship was enough to make you realise that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise this team! It's my mentor that monitors us remember and he would seriously have my head if I did anything stupid like run around with a criminal!" Robin yelled at him frustrated with Wally's attitude towards him.

"And what do you call Jimmy? He isn't exactly squeaky clean is he!"

"Jimmy got involved in something that he shouldn't have done and got himself into trouble that he couldn't get out of. I found him during one of my missions and helped him! Yes he has done some bad things in the past but he is sorry for that and has moved on. He has become a good person and that is because someone gave the time to get to know him and help him! Now if that is wrong then fine tell Bats and have me punished for running around with criminals!" Robin shouted in reply, we all looked at him not knowing what to say. Wally looked shocked.

"I think you should leave this team. It is obvious that your only going to cause us trouble." Wally said turning away from him and heading towards the bio-ship to wait for us to finish our mission. Robin watched him leave with a sad expression on his face.

"Fine if that's what you all want?" Robin asked staring at Me, Conner and Megan. Megan shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I am unsure of what to say. I am sorry." Megan said turning to follow Wally. Conner watched wide eyed as she left.

"Well I don't want you to leave." Conner said turning to me to find out what I was going to say. I sighed and looked at Robin.

"I need to do what is best for the team, and unfortunately two of our members wish for you to leave." I said.

"What do you want?" Robin asked me. He obviously wanted me to say it.

"I want you to stay and one day lead this team. But at the moment I don't think that is even possible. Maybe after Wally has cooled down I can talk to him and convince him that you..."

"Don't even bother! You also want me to go! None of you trust me!" Robin yelled, "Conner is the only one here that hasn't seemed to have lost faith in me, and he hasn't known me for that long!"

"Robin please there must be something we can do to make this right. What about the training that you was going to help me with this weekend?" Conner asked as Robin turned to leave the cave.

"You will have to find someone else to help you. Talk to sups I'm sure that he will be willing to help you now."

"But I want you to help me! You promised!" Conner try to persuade but it was too late Robin had gone. Angry with what had just happened Conner punched the wall creating a massive dent in it and causing the cave to shake. He stormed over to the bio-ship and yelled at Wally to get out of there.

"I can't believe that you all wanted him to leave! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Conner shouted.

"He was helping a traitor and has been working with criminals! I would say that that is enough to want him off this team!" Wally shouted back. I pinched the bridge of my nose and growled in frustration.

"You had no right to do that! I am the leader of this team! You do not have the right to make the decision on weather someone leaves or not! Yes Robin did do something that has caused us to question his allegence but that still did not give you the right to tell him to leave!"

"Like you didn't want him to. I was just saying what everyone else was thinking." Wally argued back. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What's really wrong Wally? Why have you been acting like this?" I asked him, there had to be more to this then what he was saying.

"There's nothing else. I'm just disappointed that Robin would do that! I would have thought that he of all of us would have been the last person to trust her."

"Wally does have a point. She did help his enemy earlier so I would have thought that he wouldn't have helped her." Megan said in agreement.

"Well I think that what Robin did was..."

"What's going on here?" Superman asked us, I jumped at his sudden appearance and turned to face him worried about what he was angry about.

"Superman, what brings you here?" I asked him politely, Superman frowned and crossed his arms.

"I want to talk to you all. Now!" He said angrily, I nodded and we followed him to the briefing room.

"Batman has just had a call from home telling him that Robin is there and that apparently he is no longer on the team! Does anyone here want to explain why that is?" Superman asked with a glare. I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Wally and Robin were having an argument when we returned from our mission. I tried to remind them that we hadn't finished our objective and that we could discuss the problem later but Wally decided that he wanted to deal with it now. He accused Robin of being a traitor and liar and told him that he was no longer wanted on this team. When Robin asked the rest of us what we wanted it became apparent that he was no longer welcomed and he left." I explained. Conner clenched his fist and turned to give me a accusing glare.

"I didn't want Robin to go! I wanted him to stay!" He shouted angry with the fact that he was the only one that spoke up for him.

"He was helping Artemis who, may I remind you, is a criminal! She has been trained to kill and has been working with the league of shadows!" Wally shouted in his own defence. We all turned to him, stepping back slightly when Conner cracked his knuckles.

"She was trained by her father who used to beat her if she didn't do what she was told! She wasn't given a choice!" Conner argued.

"I thought that you didn't believe her story?"

"I don't fully believe her. But I believe Robin. He has been a good friend to me since you three rescued me from that test tube and I won't believe that he would do anything to destroy what we have built and accomplished."

"She is a trained killer. Don't you understand how dangerous she is?"

"You mean like me? I'm also dangerous! Don't you forget what I was made for! I don't pretend to ignore the fact that Batman and the rest of the league don't fully trust me! They are waiting for the moment I go rouge so that they can take me down! I bet Bats has already got several contingency plans ready for if that should happen." Conner shouted causing me to flinch. "Robin excepted me for who I am and has been helping me learn how to control myself whilst in the field. It hasn't just been me that he has done that for, I know that during the last few months Robin has done something to help all of us. When we have made a mistake he was there telling us that it was ok and that we all learn from our mistakes."

"This is different! He was aiding Artemis!" Wally yelled.

"And what are her crimes? Did they break any laws tonight?" Superman asked.

"No...but that doesn't mean that she wasn't going to..."

"She wanted to help her mum. Robin could see that and even though he was going against what Batman and Green Arrow had ordered he helped her anyway. That I would say is a very noble thing to do." Superman said. "Now I know that batman said that this is your team Kaldur but don't forget that it is still Batman that makes the rules. If there is a problem with the team you should notify us first."

"But then it isn't my team, it's the leagues." I argued.

"Well Batman has gone home to talk to Robin, hopefully we can sort this out and you can all be friends again." Superman said looking towards Wally who looked away from him. I told Superman about what we had found and he told us that he could send someone else to go and pay a visit to Mr Bones. I could tell that Conner wasn't happy with that decision but stayed were he was anyway. We sat there bored waiting for Batman to turn up to yell at us all.

**Robins P.O.V Wayne Manor **

I can't believe that Wally wanted me of the team. He's my best friend, he's supposed to stand up for me not argue against me. And why is he so angry at Artemis? We all know that he doesn't truly hate her. In fact I think that he's...

"Dick. Dick are you ok?" Oh great Bruce is here and he sounds annoyed.

"Leave me alone! I'm tired and want to sleep!" I shouted hoping that that will make him go away, but it doesn't.

"Dick I know about what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked, so Alfred told him that I left the team. I should have known that he would call him.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted again. "I just want to sleep and then go and find Zucco with you like you promised!" I turned away from the door and covered my head with my quilt cover.

"Dick at least let me in. I just want to see if your alright." Bruce said softly. I lay there for a moment contemplating if I should do that or not when I heard Bruce walking away from the door with a sigh. I wanted to just forget about what had happened and forget about the team but I knew that Bruce will eventually want to talk to me about it. With a sigh of my own I got out of bed and unlocked the door, Bruce was just about to turn a corner when he stopped and turned to face me.

"Wally and I had an argument." I told him. I closed the door behind me and walked towards him.

"About Artemis?" Bruce asked I nodded. "He was angry with me for helping her. He called me a traitor and said that I shouldn't be allowed to wear my costume any more." I said, I could feel myself getting upset and tried to will my tears to go away.

"Lets get you to bed, it's been a long tiring night." Bruce said leading me to my bedroom. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers back over myself. "What did Aqua lad have to say about it?" Bruce asked me.

"He said that he had to do the right thing for the team. He said that the team didn't want me there so it would be better if I left." I replied bitterly. Bruce frowned and stood up. "I will be back later, try and get some sleep." Bruce said walking out of my room and closing the door softly behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep but all I could think about was Wally and our fight. I lay there for five minutes watching my alarm clock when I decided that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I sat up in bed and brought the computer up and typed my password for the leagues system. If I couldn't sleep then I better as well just try and help them with there search for the shadows. I thought about Artemis and how she must be feeling right now being stuck in that tower unable to help her mum. I looked at the locations on the map that they had circled in different colours and figured that they must be the locations that the league must have been spotted.

"Now if I was Ra's were would I have my hideout?" I asked aloud. He had to be in Gotham, why else would Sportsmaster be sighted here. Oh wait how could I be so stupid? He's here as an distraction, that's why they blew up Arkham and released the inmates to distract the league so that they could take Mrs Crock without being noticed.

"Master Richard I know that Master Bruce said that you was tired, why are you on the computer?" Alfred said in the door way.

"I can't sleep, there's something about this case that just doesn't add up." I said as I typed.

"Master Richard you have been awake for nearly twelve hours. I do think that you should try and get some rest. Maybe then the answer will be easier to find." Alfred said sternly. I shook my head and continued to think about what we could have missed.

"Alfred do you know what was written in the message the Shadows left for Bruce?" I asked thinking that they must of left a clue for Bruce in the message.

"It was a very bizarre massage sir. It said if you wish to find me then go to were Gotham grows." I looked up at him in puzzlement, that was a strange message, it didn't make no sense. Were Gotham grows? He doesn't mean Gotham gardens does he? No that isn't anywhere he can hide there. It has to mean something. It could mean the new extension of Gotham but that would be...

"Ha I've got it! He means Bludhaven. The Shadows are in Bludhaven." I said happy to have figured out the message. Alfred looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Bludhaven is an extension of Gotham. The city's crime rate is that high that they call Bludhaven Gotham's sister city. That's were the name comes from, it's a haven for Gotham's criminals to flee to when it gets to dangerous here." I explained, "I don't know why we hadn't thought of this sooner?"

"I don't know sir. So what will you do now? You still need to rest if you want to search for Zucco." Alfred said.

"I need to let Bruce know so that he can go and give Ra's his pendent back." I said as I contacted my mentor.

"Robin to Batman. Batman I know where the Shadows are."

**Mount Justice Batman's P.O.V**

"You do not throw a member of this team unless I say other wise! Got it! Robin may have broken some rules and he will be punished for it." I shouted at them, I was angry that they had gone behind my back.

"But he went against your orders and helped Artemis." Kid Flash said quietly.

"No he didn't. I ordered him to help Artemis find out what the Shadows wanted. Green Arrow was the the one that ordered Artemis to stay in the cave."

"So are you telling me that Robin could have gone to Gotham and search on his own?" Superboy asked me.

"Yes, when we got to Gotham I had told him to keep an eye on Artemis and if she was to try and leave to follow her. I wasn't expecting Robin to make a deal with her but he still didn't disobey any orders other than helping Artemis escape." I explained.

"So you don't trust her either?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not fully, no but..."

"Robin to Batman. Batman I know were the Shadows are." Robin said. I frowned and turned to face the computer that had popped up. Dick had put his mask on so that the rest of the team couldn't see his face.

"Robin I thought I told you to get some rest." I told him.

"I know but I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would help you with your investigation and I managed to figure out what the message that was sent to you means." Robin explained. "The Shadows are in Bludhaven." Bludhaven? But that didn't...ah Dick you are a guineas!

"Of course Bludhaven is the sister city of Gotham. The Haven for Gotham's criminals. An extension of Gotham." I said annoyed that I hadn't figured it out.

"There's another problem though, there are four possible locations for them to be hiding." Robin said showing us the locations on the map."

"Well it is simple. We split up and find out which one is the right one." Superboy said getting ready to leave.

"Wait what about the pendent?"

"It's here. It didn't take much convincing for him to give it to us." Queen said as he entered the cave, he handing me the pendent and I checked it to make sure that it wasn't a fake.

"So what are we waiting for? There are four locations and four of us. Lets go..."

"Don't you mean five of us?" Superboy asked looking up to Robin.

"It's fine. I would probably be of better use staying here and keeping an eye on your communications. I can let you know if I find out anything new." Robin said. He sounds like he's really upset. I looked at the locations on the map and thought of what would be the best solution.

"I don't feel comfortable with allowing you all to split up and going to these locations alone. We don't know what to expect and it could be a trap. I think it would be a go idea if you all go in groups of two. Who ever finds the correct place will contact Robin so that he can inform the league." I ordered, Aqua lad nodded in agreement.

"Ok Megan and Conner can be one team and Wally and I can be another." Aqua lad said splitting up the teams.

"What? I could run around that city and find the correct building before any of you even get the change to move." Kid flash said obviously pouting.

"You are a team and I think it is about time that you all start remembering that." I told them sternly. "You may not be happy with some of the things that have happened tonight but right now you have a mission to concentrate on. Now if you can't get that into your brain then I think that you aren't ready to be apart of a team." Kid Flash glared at me in defiance and I watched as the others backed away afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Fine but I don't need someone else to come with me. I am the fastest boy alive." He boasted. I glared at him and stepped forward in an intimidating manner. "You had better watch yourself, if you keep this up you will be tripped up by your own ego." I said leaning into his face, he gulped and backed up.

"We had better go. Robin inform us of any new developments ok." Aqua lad said with a smile. Robin just nodded and went back to his work cutting of the link to the cave. I watched as they left to leave for their mission and wondered if Diana was right, maybe they weren't ready for this and I had given them too much responsibility too soon. I looked at Queen and Dinah who both also looked equally worried. I only hoped that they could complete this mission without there being complications.


	9. divided we fall

**Trust chapter nine: Divided we fall**

**Kid Flash P.O.V**

Something isn't right here! Bats would have gone mental at Robin for doing what he did. He wouldn't just stand there and say that everything is ok and that we was wrong to not trust him! No they know something, and I want to find out what! If only I could...

"Wally are you listening?" Aqua lad asked with a frown, I blinked and looked up at him as I came out of my thoughts. I wonder if Kaldur has is suspicions as well. He isn't looking too happy.

"Yeah I'm listening, though I already know what we need to do. Why can't you just let me do a quick sweep of the city? I can find the place in no time."

"Because Batman thinks it will be too dangerous, and if Batman thinks that then it must be true. No we do this in groups of two." Kaldur explained, I rolled my eyes at him.

"It would be quicker if we had Artemis and Robin here. Then we could get home and find out what the league is hiding from us." Conner said with a frown on his face. He was still angry with us for telling Robin to leave the team.

"Come on we have superpowers for heavens sake, we can do this. We don't need them to. I could easily run through this city and find the hideout quicker than you could count to ten." I said, Kal didn't look so confident. He looked really concerned about something.

"Some of Gotham's criminals are in this city and we don't know that much about them. Which is why I think that Robin has been asked to help us. He has the skills to find out who is here and advice us on what to do." Kal said seriously. He is always so serious, someone needs to teach him how to relax.

"Look if you three want to work together then fine but I don't need to be looked after..."

"It isn't about that. It's just a precaution. Batman doesn't want us running into anything blind."

"Oh come on, your not really falling for that are you? Bats is doing this to remind us that he is the one with the strings. He doesn't want to lose control of us." I said in annoyance. Batman does really annoy me, especially with the way that he controls Robin. I bet that's why Robin did what he did, to show Bats that he couldn't control him any more. "Your all afraid of him aren't you? That's why you do everything that he tells you." I said with a smirk, Kal glared at me with accusing eyes.

"No my friend, but I believe that you are? Your afraid of Batman. Your terrified of failing. You want to prove to the adults that you can do this so badly that you are contemplating doing something dangerous, and that my friend will be your down fall. We are a team and we need to start acting like it like Batman and the other mentors keep telling us." Kaldur said angrily, I turned away from him and looked at the floor. Ouch that really hurt. Not like it was true but how could he say that?

"Now Miss Martian and Superboy I want you two to head North and the East. Make sure to keep in contact and if you find anything to inform Robin and myself at once. Kid Mouth, you are with me. Now we had better get moving, we are running out of time and I fear for Mrs Crocks life if we should fail tonight." Kaldur said in his usual calm manner.

"Understood." Conner said, Megan opened the hanger door and they went of to check out their locations. Aqua lad studied the map quickly to memorize the locations before folding it up and putting it away.

"We had better get moving. We'll go to the one in the South first." He said getting of the ship and running in the direction. "We need to move quickly." He shouted to me and I frowned at the back of his head.

"That's why I suggested doing a sweep first! Why doesn't anybody ever listen to me? Better yet wouldn't it be better that we use the ship and check out the locations that way?" I asked, it would of made more sense if we had done that.

"No because there would have be a risk of us being seen. In smaller numbers it's easier to search undetected."

"Then why won't you let me go? I would have done it by now and we'd be home getting some dinner and sleep. Speaking of I haven't eaten in a while."

"Robin to Aqua lad." Oh great, just what we wanted.

"What is it Robin?" Aqua lad asked as we approached the building that was suspected of being the Shadows hideout.

"I've just been informed that Zucco has been spotted in Bludhaven, so I would be careful. They could have had him plate some bombs in the buildings as a trap." Robin warned, why aren't I surprised that he's monitoring Zucco? It's almost like he's obsessed with the man.

"Ok we will be careful."

"I'm going in to have a look." I whispered running into the building. I speeded through the building but couldn't find no signs of anyone being there. I went to run back outside when I noticed that there was some strange stuff on the floor. I knelled down in front of it to have a look.

"There's no one in here, though I have found some weird stuff on the ground." I reported. I stood up and looked around the room again and noticed that the stuff was also on the walls.

"What does the stuff look like?" Robin asked, I ignored him and examined the stuff more closely.

"Kid Flash what does it look like?" Robin asked again, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Kid Flash will you please answer the question." Kal said and I contemplated if I should answer or not.

"Aqua lad we have a problem." Megan said urgently in the comlink.

"What's wrong?"

"Superboy just ran of on his own. All I said that I was unsure about Robin's intentions with Artemis and he got angry and left." Megan explained.

"Well I'm glad that someone is on my side." Robin replied bitterly.

"Shut up you!" I shouted annoyed that he was still talking to us. I went to walk out of the building when I heard a strange noise, I went to investigate when the stuff on the walls started to explode. I ran as fast as I could to get out of the now crumbling building when I tripped and everything went dark.

**Aqua lads P.O.V**

"Kid Flash!" I shouted when I saw the explosion and the building started to collapse. I could hear Robin shouting in the comlink and a feeling of dread filled me when I noticed that Wally hadn't come out of the building yet.

"Aqua lad what happened?" Megan asked, panic evident in her usual happy voice.

"The building just exploded and Kid Flash is still in the building!" I shouted, running up to the burning rumble and using my powers to put out the flames.

"Superboy can you hear me?" I asked but he didn't respond. He must of thrown away his ear piece when he ran of.

"Do you want me to come back and help you?" Megan asked, I could tell that she was worried but also wanted to go and look for Conner. I though about my options and made a decision.

"No I will be ok you should continue looking for Superboy." I said as I extinguished the flames that was blocking me from finding my friend.

"Ok...I'm heading towards the other building to see if he's agh!"

"M'gann? M'gann what's happening? M'gann!" I shouted, but she did not respond. I tried Conner again but found that he wasn't responding either. What was going on? Was this a trap? Had Robin deliberately send us here so that...no Robin would not do that. He isn't a traitor. Just a young hero who is always to quick to trust or believe someone.

"Aqua lad I'm calling the league!" Robin yelled. I broke open a fire hydrant and used the water to shield me from the heat that was starting to become unbearable.

"No, Robin you need to..."

"Ha ha ha, so here is the hero that is going to take us down. Hey there Aqua lad no time no see." Sportsmaster laughed standing behind me. I growled in annoyance as he and a few other men surrounded me, each one holding a gun.

"Sportsmaster! So you tricked us into coming here so you could take us out." I said turning to face my enemy.

"It was too easy, you kids are too easy to manipulate." He laughed as he walked towards me with his gun trained on me. I got ready to fight, turning the water around me into blades, but the heat from the fire was starting to make me feel dizzy.

"KAL! KAL ARE YOU OK?" Robin shouted in a panic. "Robin you need to get help...tell them that...that..."

"Nighty night gill head." Sportsmaster laughed, he fired his gun and I was hit by a dart. My head started to spin and the world around me was growing darker. The last thing I heard was Robins panic filled screams as I drifted into sleep.

**Robins P.O.V**

"KAL! KAL ARE YOU OK?" I shouted fear and concern taking over my emotions. Alfred stood in the doorway watching with a worried expression on his face, a tray in his hands with warm milk and cookies on. I could hear Kal's reply and I could tell that he must have been injured as his speech started to sound slurred.

"Kal what is it? Kal can you hear me?" I tried but there was nothing but static. "Wally are you ok? Megan? Conner?" No one's answering. Why aren't they answering? Calm down Dick, just stay calm. This had to be a trap.

"Master Dick are you alright? Maybe you should call master Bruce and inform him of what has happened." Alfred suggested placing the tray on my bed side table. He placed a caring hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"He's not going to be happy about this. He had pacifically told them that they had to work in pairs." I said, Bruce will hit the roof, he hates it when people disobey his orders.

"He needs to know sir, he is the teams guardian, so to speak, and he will need the information to help him with the investigation."

"What investigation? None of this makes any sense. If Ra's is alive then he would have found away to find the pendent himself, and Talia would have come to Bruce directly for help. No someone else is behind this and is using Ra's name to do it." I said thinking out loud. "Something doesn't feel right Alfred and I'm going to find out what." I closed down the computer and got up of the bed. Alfred's hand was firm on my shoulder as he protested my decision.

"You can't go alone! What if something was to happen to you? At least call master Bruce and ask him for help." He said following me out of my room and down the hall.

"Alfred do you honestly think that he will let me? I'm lucky that he hasn't grounded me yet and giving me cave cleaning duty." I asked, Alfred gave me a warm smile.

"Dear boy I think you'd be surprised, after all it is your team."

"Not any more, none of them trust me. Not that I can't blame them, I did go behind everyone's backs and helped Artemis...Wait! That's it. That has to be it! Oh Dick why didn't you realise before?" I said running to the computer. I just hoped that I was wrong.

"Sir what is it? Have you figure out what is going on?" Alfred asked, confused and concerned with the way I was frantically looking for the information that I had gotten earlier.

"At first I thought that it was nothing, the league of shadows work with Artemis so they wouldn't do anything to harm her. But now I realise that I was wrong! They are after her!" I explained. That would explain why her mum was taken. They're using her as bate.

"Sir if it's true and Artemis is a spy working with the enemy then why would they hunt her?"

"Because Artemis isn't working for them! She's really helping us gain information for us to use against them. Any information that she has been giving them have all been false. But it seems that they have realise what we have been doing and apparently want to silence her."

"My word! So that would mean that they have taken Aqua lad and the rest of your team for the same reason. To coxes her out of hiding and out into the open."

"Yes, so I will have to find them and rescue them before she gets there. Other wise the situation might became something out of a horror film and I don't want to loose any more family." I shouted, I grabbed my costume and suited up ready to go out and search for my friends. There wasn't any time to loose. Alfred stood there and gave me a disconcerted look, he was really worried about me.

"I don't think it is wise that you go on your own. Is there anyone that you could call to help you?" Alfred asked. I though about it and then smiled. I could give Babs a call, I'm sure that she would be happy to help.

"I will call Batgirl and meet her somewhere in Gotham before heading to Bludhaven. I might even give Roy a call as well though the likely hood of him helping is very slim since he doesn't like Artemis." I explained.

"Ok I will inform Master Bruce of what has happened and fill him in. I am sure that he will be please that you have managed to figure it out. Now go your friends need you. And Master Dick please try and be careful.

**Artemis P.O.V**

What am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this mess? I have truly messed up! It was simple, trick the league of Shadows into thinking that I had changed sides and will work undercover for them to get them information whilst at the same time get information from them to give to young justice and the justice league. How did the find out that I was a spy? Had I messed up on the mission that they had sent me on? What ever it was I need to fix it. And I need to save my friends. Now Dad has a place in Bludhaven where he commits his murders, I just need to remember where it is so that I can get there and stop them. Come on Artemis think. Beep beep beep. Oh great and now my phone is ringing. It must be Cheshire telling me that I need to hurry if I want to save my friends.

"Hello!" I said bitterly down the phone, the voice that responded sent chills running down my spine.

"Now is that I way to talk to your own dad? I thought I brought you up better than that?" Sportsmaster said down the line.

"Where are they? What have you done to them?" I asked finding it hard to keep the anger out of my voice. My dad just laughed.

"They are safe, for now. But I suggest that if you want to keep it that way that you come and meet me." He said, he's up to something. But what?

"Tell me where I need to go and I will be there." I said, I don't want to have to face him but if it means saving the life of my friends than I would do it.

"Oh you know where I will be, make sure to be there in half an hour or your friends will suffer." Damn him, this is like a game to him. I need to remember where he is located. Maybe if I asked Robin for help? "Oh and I wouldn't try getting into contact with Robin or the league, I had Ojo hack into your radio signal and will know if you have." No! He's bluffing! No one can out hack Robin. That is just impossible.

"I look forward to our meeting. Bye." Oh I hate him so much! Come on Artemis dad used to bring me hear to train a lot...that's it! How could I forget? I need to hurry and get there. I just hope that I can get there in time.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I called Batgirl and Roy and explained what had happened and they both agreed to help me. Roy was annoyed that the situation involved us helping Artemis as well but there wasn't much we could do about that.

"I can track her signal. When I was with her before I changed the settings so that we could only call each other without anyone else knowing. But I also did it so that I could track her if something was to happen." I explained as we headed towards the direction that Artemis was heading.

"I'm a little confused. Is Artemis on the bad team or not?" Babs asked, I could understand her confusion, this situation was becoming more and more complicated as the night progressed.

"You can ask her that when we get there. Right now I first objective is to make sure that the team is safe and unharmed." This is annoying! I wish that Bruce would let me explain it to them, I mean it isn't like the enemy doesn't know anyway. Right? I just hope that we get there in time to save everyone and stop the league once and for all. But something is telling me that there is more to this than the league of shadows.

"Where is she heading to?" Babs asked, I checked the co-ordinates on the computer and gasped when a realised what her destination was.

"She's heading towards the old stadium, but wasn't that bought by Lex Luthor a few months ago?" Roy asked. I nodded, this really didn't make any sense.

"It used to belong to Rupert Throne, who hired Sportsmaster and allowed him to use it some that he could train his daughters there in secret. Off course the public only saw a father taking his daughters to the stadium so that they could learn martial arts and archery but we know differently. Eventually Throne was found of being guilty of extortion and was thrown in Black Gate prison." I explained.

"So your saying that Sportsmaster is the one that took them. Good I have a score to settle with him." Roy shouted, we raced through the city heading towards the stadium. Batgirl seemed a little nervous since she hasn't been doing this for long and I held her hand letting her know that I would protect her if anything was to happen in there.

We soon arrived to the stadium and snuck in using one of Roy's bows with a line on the end of it. We found a vent and we crawled through it to get to the room where Sportsmaster will be with our team mates and friends.

"Artemis you look confused. Is this not what you were expecting?" We heard Sportsmaster say, and we knew that we were getting close.

"Dad what is this? Why have you brought me here?" She asked. Fear we obviously in her voice as she asked her father what it was that he was planning.

"It's simple. I will let your 'friends' go if you are able to beat Cheshire." We heard Sportsmaster crackle. I opened up the vent a silently fell to the floor, and quickly hid behind a pillar. I looked over to Aqua lad and the others to see if they were alright. Aqua lad, Megan and Conner were awake but had been gagged to keep them quiet but Wally was still unconscious. I panicked when I saw the gash across his head and the wound that was on his right side of his abdomen. He was looking really Anaemic and I looked over to see if I could make it over to them with out being seen.

"Dad why are you doing this?"

"Just seeing if you still remember your training, since your mother got out of Black gate I haven't had the chance to continue were we left off." Sportsmaster said, Artemis didn't look convinced.

"I would have thought that you was here to assassinate me for betraying the Shadows." She shouted, Sportsmaster grinned.

"I made a deal with them. If you are able to beat Cheshire then you will be allowed to work under my supervision. After all I wouldn't want to have to kill my own daughter. Oh and the fight is to the death." Sportsmaster replied. I ran as quickly as I could to Conner and hid behind him so that I could talk to them without being heard. Batgirl and Red Arrow watched me from the vent, waiting for the right moment to jump into action.

"I won't do it! I refuse to kill my own sister!" Artemis shouted drawing her bow and aiming it at her dad. She we shaking really bad and I could see that she didn't have it in her to fire that arrow. I notice Red Arrow draw his bow and aim it towards Sportsmaster who had his back to him. Realising that Roy, Babs and Artemis could take care of Sportsmaster and Cheshire, I turned my attention back to my friends that were tied up in front of me.

"Aqua lad can you hear me?" I asked in a whisper. Aqua lad nodded slightly catching the attention of Artemis who had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Artemis? Your looking a little disconcerted." Sportsmaster said.

"Where is Cheshire?" She asked scanning the room for her dark haired sibling.

"Oh she's around. I have asked her to stay out of this until I give the signal. I wanted to have a little chat with you before we got down to business. Now put down the bow and lets have a chat." Sportsmaster replied moving closer to Artemis who was still shaking and finding it hard to keep her aim.

"S-stay back. I'm w-warning you." She stammered as her dad moved closer and closer to her.

"Go ahead shot." He bated raising his arms to give her a bigger target. I asked Megan if she could set up a mind link and she did connecting us all together so that we could talk without anyone hearing.

"I'm going to untie you all. Megan is Wally alright? He looks like he's in real danger of dying if we don't get him out of here soon."

"He is still alive, but extremely weak, I fear that he may not make it." Megan replied, tears forming in her eyes as she was fighting to concentrate on keeping her emotions in check. The last thing we needed was another dose of Megan compromising the mission by overpowering our emotions though her powers. Suddenly Roy shot his arrow and the room started filling up with smoke. I quickly cut everyone's ropes and Conner jumped into action by running into the smoke and using his ability to see in the blinding smoke. I untied Kaldur who untied Megan whilst I untied Wally.

"I'm going to have slow down his heart rate, that's the only way to stop him from bleeding so much and give him time to start healing." I explained I took out a sedative from my belt and injected him with it.

"What are you doing? You aren't trained to do that!" Megan said in alarm. I sighed and took my cape of, ripping the end of it so that I could use it to rap around Wally's wound.

"Batman has taught me first aid and I have had to use it a few times in the field, I know what I'm doing." I explained, Megan looked shocked at first but then realised that it is Batman that has taught me everything I know.

The smoke started to clear and I could see Cheshire fighting with Artemis and Batgirl whilst Aqua lad, Superboy and Red Arrow fought Sportsmaster.

"We need to retreat! Wally's not going to survive unless we get him proper medical attention. I can only do so much in the field and what he needs right now is something I can't do here!" I shouted through the mind link, Aqua lad turned and looked at me and for a moment I thought that he was going to tell me to stop giving orders, but he smiled and ordered Conner to help Megan get Wally out of here.

"Robin does the league know that we are here?"

"No but I can call Batman and inform him that Wally needs immediate medical attention and have someone take him back to the cave."

"Then do it! We will deal with these two." I noticed that Kaldur was talking about Cheshire and not Artemis and smiled as I ran outside to meet with Conner and Megan, it would be easier to contact Bats there without interference.

"Robin to Batman, I'm requesting back up. Wally is seriously injured and needs help!" I shouted down the communicator, I heard Batman's response and was pleased to hear that Superman and Flash was in the area and would be there in seconds. Sure enough with in seconds of me making the call Barry was there knelling beside his nephew.

"I've done all I can for now but I think he needs a doctor." I explained calmly. Superman understood and picked up Wally to carry him back to the Watch tower were they will try to save his life. Flash stayed behind saying that he wanted to get the person that had done this and make them pay. I was surprised that he didn't want to be with Wally. Without warning Flash ran towards the stadium. We followed him wanting to see what he was going to do and when we arrived the fight was all ready over. Flash had them tied up and ready for the police to pick them up.

"Artemis you're coming with me." He said and I rushed over to help her and he tried to make her go with him.

"Wait! Artemis isn't with them! She was helping us! Please let her come back to the cave with us and then you and the others can talk to her there ok." I said, he glared down at me and I gulped at the intensity of the stare.

"Let her go Flash! I will deal with them, you go and see Kid Flash." Batman said walking up behind him. Flash turned to Batman and growled.

"She's the reason this all happened in the first place. Why are you defending her?"

"Because she isn't completely to blame here. Now go and be with Kid Flash and leave young justice to me." Batman ordered. Barry turned and glared at Artemis, who glared back, before letting her go and walking off.

"I hope you know what you're doing Bats." Was all he said before he was gone.

"Meet me back at the cave. I have a lot of explaining to do." Batman said before leaving. We waited for the police to come and pick up Sportsmaster and Cheshire then headed back to the cave in the bio-ship. Everyone was quiet as we thought about Wally and what had happened tonight. I just hope that Wally was going to be alright.

**Hi sorry for the long wait. Hope that you all enjoy. R & R.**


	10. Truth

**Trust chapter ten: Truth**

**Aqua lad's P.O.V**

We arrived back at the cave, beaten, tired and nervous about what Batman was going to explain to us. What had he meant when he told Flash that Artemis wasn't completely to blame? I looked over to Robin who seemed to be anxious about something. We walked into the debriefing room, Batman was standing with his back to us typed something into the computer, Robin stepped forward nervously towards his mentor.

"Batman, is Wally ok?" He asked quietly. Batman turned and knelt down in front of him, placing his hand gently on his shoulder.

"I don't know it's too early to tell but Dr Midnight is up there taking care of him. From what I have been told he will have to have a blood transfusion." Batman explained, it surprised me how gentle he was being. Robin bowed his head and said something to Batman that I can't hear.

"You did the right thing Robin. In fact Dr Midnight told Flash that if you hadn't arrived when you did and reacted as quickly as you did then Wally wouldn't have survived."

"But he looked so pale and weak and I was afraid that he was going to..."

"Robin listen to me, you did the right thing. Believe me when I say that if it wasn't for your actions tonight Wally wouldn't of survived." Batman said reassuringly, Robin looked at the rest of us in the room and I decided that it was time for me to say something.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for my friend, if it hadn't been for you, Red Arrow and Batgirl I'm sure that Wally would no longer be with us. Thank you." I said turning to thank Roy and Batgirl.

_Recognising Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman._

"I hope that there is a reason why Artemis isn't in cuffs right now Bats." Flash said angrily, annoyed to see the archer standing beside Megan. I was confused myself as to why she hadn't been arrested.

"I do. I have a lot of explaining to do and I hope that once I do that everything will become a lot clearer."

"What is going on?" Conner asked in his usual annoying way. Batman nodded to Artemis who walked over to him.

"I'm not the mole. I was working as an agent to retrieve information from the shadows to give to Batman and hopefully find out who the real mole is." Artemis explained shocking us all. I looked over to Robin who seemed to have been the only one from the team that hadn't reacted.

"You knew about this didn't you Robin? That's why you went out with her tonight, to help her." I said angry with the deception.

"Yes I did know. Batman was concerned that information was being leaked, since the enemy always seemed to know what we had leant and always ready for us when we went on a mission. We picked Artemis as the spy because she has a few connections there and it wouldn't have looked that suspicious for her to join them and betray us." Robin explained. Superman and the others didn't look angry with the deception and glared at Batman who seemed to be unaffected by it.

"So you mean to tell me that we have been sending members of the League to look for Artemis for no reason? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Black Canary asked.

"You mean that Green Arrow didn't tell you? I'm surprised about that." Roy said sarcastically, Canary turned and frowned at Green Arrow.

"You knew as well? You are supposed to be looking after her! What do you think her mum would have done if anything had happened to her?" She shouted angrily.

"It wasn't like we wasn't keeping an eye on her. We always knew where she was. She would always inform us if they had contacted her and we would make sure that we were near by in case anything was to happen" Green Arrow said raising his hands in defence. This caught Robin's attention.

"Wait? So you already knew about the parcel and who Artemis was delivering it to? And yet you still didn't tell me? So much for promising to tell me once you have found him." Robin said angrily, glaring at Batman who sighed a pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. I know that I have messed up but I'm sure that we will catch him this time." Batman said smiling down at Robin. "Anyway Artemis for the past month has been stealing information from the shadows. Unfortunately someone found out about Artemis deceiving them and decided to sent us on a wild goose chase all night whilst they tried to assassinate her." Batman explained.

"So everything that Artemis told us earlier was a lie?" I asked, Artemis shook her head.

"Not everything. Sportsmaster is my dad and Cheshire is my sister. Though I can assure you that I was surprise when I learnt that Jade had joined that Shadows. I can understand why Batman and Green Arrow asked me to do this for them."

"Well I'm still disappointed that we wasn't informed about this. I mean look at what happened earlier with young justice. We have more problems with trust now than we did before." Superman said.

"We didn't tell anyone because we had to make it all look legit. We knew that eventually it would come out that Artemis was working for the shadows and if they had seen that we weren't responding to this betrayal they would know that it was a trick. Anyone seeing us tonight would have honestly thought that we believed that Artemis was guilty." Green Arrow explained, I must admit that that did make sense.

"So what did you find out? Did you managed to find out who the real mole is?" Robin asked sounding eager to find out what she had learnt.

"I did but it's really disturbing." Artemis replied handing Robin the information so that he could run it through his computer.

"What do you mean by 'disturbing'?" I asked, Artemis only looked over to Conner with concern and fear in her eyes.

"No way! This can't be right! We did the checks, scanned for any possible devices that could cause this! How could we have missed this?" Robin gasped as he looked at the information Artemis had just given him.

"We obviously over looked it." Batman said with a scowl.

"Will someone please explain to me what has happened. Why are you looking at me like that?" Conner asked.

"Conner your the mole." Robin said bringing up the states from the disk that Artemis had given him. Superman gasped in surprise.

"How could you have missed this? I warned you that it was dangerous to allow Conner to join the team without fully investigating Cadmus first." Superman said causing Conner to glare at him with angry eyes.

"I can't be the mole, I have never told anyone about anything that happens here. This has to be a trick!" He shouted in defence. Megan moved closer to Conner and held his hand in a comforting manner to try and calm him down.

"I agree. Conner is too loyal to the team and friends to want to betray them. This information must be false." I said agreeing with Conner.

"I'm afraid that you have no memory of it because you aren't conscious when it happens." Artemis explained.

"No! Conner hasn't done this! I can sense his emotions and he is telling the truth." Megan shouted sqeezing Conners hand.

"Yeah this could be a trick. Artemis could have planted these to make us believe that Superboy is the traitor when she really is." Flash said.

"Enough! This is pointless, I know that Artemis is telling the truth. She has been working for me and getting information for my investigations against the league of shadows. I needed to find out if what Sportsmaster told Aqualad was correct and there is someone giving them classified Intel." Batman explained. Everyone quietened down and listened to what he had to say. I found it amazing that he could make everyone go silence just by shouting one word.

"But if it is true and I have been giving the shadows information, how is it that I don't remember?" Conner asked confused. Robin brought up the states that explained what was happening to Conner.

"It's kind of like mind control. When you go to sleep and let your guard down, someone with telepathic abilities uses the special device that's in your head to make you telepathy tell them what they want to know." Robin explained. Conner was shocked, not only were they using telepathy to get secret information from him but they also had a device in his head to help them control him. I could only imagine the anger that he must be feeling.

"That's why Sportsmaster was sent out to kill me. The shadows had figured out that I have been stealing important Intel from them and didn't want me to tell you what I had found."

"But what about them hiring Zucco to blow up half of Gotham and them sending you that message?" Green Arrow asked, not even the least concerned that Artemis had been used as a spy against the enemy.

"It was all a trick to lore us away from our real target. The pendent, Artemis' mum, Zucco, there were all just distractions." Robin explained.

"How do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Zucco was I sent out to distract Batman and I, since we have been after him for four years now. The pendent, though Talia would probably want it back since it was her mother's, was meant to make us believe that Ra's was alive and confuse us, the message that was sent to us used the words that Ra's would use but it wasn't written by him. And Artemis' mum was kidnapped to convince Artemis to come out and look for her. She was being used as bait." Robin explained.

"Oh Crap my mum! Where is she? Did you find her?" Artemis asked Green Arrow who nodded in reply.

"She is safe, once Cheshire had confirmed your arrival they let her go. We found her wondering the streets of Bludhaven looking for you." Green Arrow explained, Artemis sighed in relief.

"So what do we do about Superboy? I mean it isn't his fault that this happened." Megan asked holding her boyfriends arm.

"We need to remove that device from his head." Batman explained looking over the states. "From the looks of it the device is at the base of his skull."

"But how do we remove it? Superboy is impenetrable. It would be impossible to remove it." Flash said looking at the states. That was true, Conner was invulnerable to anything, how were we going to remove it? Batman looked over to Superman who seemed to have gone pale at his stare.

"There is something we can do to remove the device, but it is extremely risky." Robin said in explanation to Superman's reaction.

"How risky?" Conner asked. "Tell me what it is and I will do it!" Batman stared at Superman for a moment longer before turning to face Conner. The look that he gave him sent shivers down my spine.

"If you do this then you will be risking your life." Batman warned, Conner went up to Batman's face and stared right into his eyes.

"I don't care. If it means protecting my friends and their secrets I will do it. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me." Batman stepped back and I watched as his face softened, he turned and faced Superman again who nodded in reply.

"Alright if that is what you have decided to do I will go and get what we need. Superman I will leave the explanation to you, since you know the effects it can have on your body." Batman said before leaving. Superman walked over to Conner who was glaring at him. I walked over to Robin and Artemis who were both looking concerned about something.

"What's wrong? Do you know what it is that they are going to use?" I asked them. Robin looked up at me and sighed. He was looking really tired and depressed and I placed my hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"It's really dangerous to Kryptonian's, it's radiation is capable of rendering Superman powerless and vulnerable. It's the only known thing that can cause a Kryptonian to die." Robin explained quietly. We watched as Superman and Conner walked out of the room and through to the living room and Megan came up to us with her uncle.

"You all should get some sleep, it has been a very eventfully night." Martian said. "If you would like you can all stay here."

"Thank you, I think we all could do with some rest." I said gratefully. Megan hugged her uncle before showing us to the rooms that we would be sleeping in. I said goodnight to everyone and headed into my room to sleep.

**Robin's P.O.V**

Megan showed us to our rooms and I thanked her before going into my room and closing the door behind me. It had been a long twenty four hours and I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Wally.

"I should of known. It was so obvious and yet I missed it, and now my best friend is laying in a hospital bed fighting to stay alive." I whispered to myself, I felt so bad about what had happened. I thought back to the stadium were Sportsmaster had taken them and the way Flash had reacted to Wally's injuries.

"Robin?" I heard Bruce say as he opened the door, he quietly crept into the room and looked disappointed that I wasn't asleep.

"Robin why aren't you asleep? You must be exhausted by now." Bruce whispered sitting down on the bed.

"I'm worried about Wally. Have you heard anything yet? And how is Conner?" I asked hoping to hear some news. Bruce checked to make sure that he had closed the door properly before sitting down beside me on the bed.

"I'm afraid that I haven't heard anything yet Dick, but as soon as I do I will tell you ok. As for Conner, he and Superman are talking about the proceeder and the risks involved. I must say that they are getting along a bit better considering the way Clark has been treating him." Bruce said with a smirk. I shrugged and pulled the blanket up pretending that I was going to go to sleep. Bruce noticed this and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry for not telling you about Zucco. To be honest I wasn't even sure that it was him and didn't want to get your hopes up to have to dash them again if it had been someone else." Bruce explained. "Don't worry, this time we will get him and you will finally be able to have that closure that you desperately need." Bruce said with a smile.

"Now try and get some sleep. I promise that as soon as I hear anything about Wally that I will tell you."

"Bruce, about the team. Do you think that I will be able to tell them the truth? I have worked with them for a while now and I am sure that they can be trusted. I mean I have known Wally for years now and he's my best friend." I asked him quietly, he stood up of the bed and I sighed, there was no way he was ever going to agree to it.

"I can't see why not, after all they have all proven that they can be trusted. Once everything is over and everyone is safe again we can arrange for all of you to have a day where you all can talk and enjoy yourselves, without restrictions. Now go to sleep, I can imagine that you are exhausted." Bruce replied pulling the quilt over me, I smiled up at him as he rubbed my head and then left the room so that I could get my rest. I couldn't believe it! Bruce is going to let me tell them how I became Robin. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep hoping that once I woke up that I will be able to find out how Wally was and apologies for what had happened. I had a lot of explaining to do and I only hoped that he would listen and except it.

**Batman's P.O.V**

This is worse than I thought. I knew that there was a risk allowing Superboy to join the team and yet I still allowed Robin and the others to convince me to give him a chance. I'm just lucky that Robin was careful with what information he gave to the group.

"Bruce are the kids alright?" Ollie asked me standing next to Dinah.

"There fine, J'onn has sent them to their rooms to rest. Where's Clark?" I asked them.

"In the medical bay with Conner. Why what's wrong?" Ollie asked concerned.

"I want to have a meeting with everyone that is involved with young justice, without the kids." I explained, Dinah and Ollie nodded in reply, they knew exactly what it is that I want to talk about. I told them to meet me in the debriefing room and I contacted everyone else before heading there myself.

"I think that you all know why I have called this meeting, but for those of you that weren't present I will explain what has happened." I said looking around the room at my team, Barry glared at me from under his mask, he was still unhappy with what had happened in Bludhaven.

"Artemis was not the mole. She has been working with the League of Shadows, but as a spy to find out who the real mole is. Now I'm sure that you are aware of what we have discovered."

"I still can't believe what they did to him. He must be feeling terrible." Dinah said.

"Yes he does, I have told him that we will get to the bottom of this and find the people responsible, but that will be very difficult now that they know that we have been sending in spies. Their security will be increased and it will be dangerous to send anyone else back in." Superman said pointing out the obvious.

"How's Wally doing Barry?" Ollie asked.

"He's doing better, though Dr Midnight had to give him an urgent blood transfusion. He's extremely lucky to be alive. What ever it was that Dick injected into him it worked." Barry replied.

"It was a fast working solution to slow the heart so that he could stop the bleeding easier. It was something that Dick and I have been working on so that you and Wally could use it in an emergency, we designed it so that it will work on speedsters. To be honest with you I'm surprised that it worked." I explained.

"Yeah thanks for that, I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. Seeing Wally lifeless like that really made me angry. Though I am still annoyed that you couldn't trust us enough to tell us that Artemis was innocent. I mean come on Bats we have been badgering the kids about trusting each other and the value of team work for months and we haven't been using it ourselves." Barry said in annoyance. I had to hand it to him he was right, I had gone and done the one thing that I have been telling the team to stop doing. I really was a hypocrite.

"So what is the plan? I know that you intend to have the device removed from Conner, but then what? Sooner or later Cadmus is going to want to get their weapon back." Ollie asked.

"First we remove the device. Once everyone has recovered I will call another meeting to discuss the other information that Artemis received whilst she was there. For now I think it is best that we concentrate on helping young justice with there trust issues." I replied.

"Well that is all well and good but what about Dick? He's the one that has been causing the team to feel like there's no trust. Now I know that you have your secrets to keep and all but Wally and Dick have known each other for years and yet Wally still knows nothing about him." Barry said.

"I have spoken to Dick about that and after much thought I have decided to allow Dick to tell the team who he is. Now I am trusting that I can trust your charges to keep what ever he tells them to themselves? Because this is only a one time thing. If any of this information is giving to anyone outside the team I will not be pleased." I warned.

"Don't worry, those kids are trust worthy. I don't believe that any of them would willingly give away anything about anyone on the team. And besides if it was a problem someone would have come for families by now." Ollie said. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, it had been a very long night.

"Well it has been a long night. I think it will be best if we all went home and got some sleep. Tomorrow I will do the procedure on Conner and remove the device from him. Oh and Barry can you inform me when Wally wakes up so that I can tell Dick that he is alright, he is really worried about him." I said, Barry agreed and we all left to go and get some rest.

**Sorry for taking so long with the updates, I have been having some writers block but I seem to be ok now. I hope that you all enjoy. This is the rewritten chapter as it was pointed out to me that there were a few spelling and grammer mistakes in them. R & R.**


	11. The challenge

**Trust Chapter eleven: The challenge**

**Artemis P.O.V**

"Artemis? Artemis wake up! Batman wants to see us in the debriefing room!" I heard Robin shout through the door, I groaned and turned to see what time it was. Two o'clock! What is so important that Bats had to send Robin to wake me up at...two o'clock in the afternoon? Ah now I remember we were catch up on the sleep that we all missed from the night before.

"Artemis come on! You know how Batman can get if he is kept waiting!" Robin shouted, banging on the door. I slowly got out of bed and opened the door wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Why does he want to see us? I thought that everything had been sorted out?" I asked curious with the urgency.

"We will find out when we get there. Now come on!" Robin shouted, grabbing me around the arm and dragging me toward the debriefing room. We arrived to the room and were stunned with what we saw. Wally was sitting at the table with a pair of crutches leaning beside him, a frown forming when he noticed us walk into the room. Without a word we both ran up to him, ignoring to glares we were receiving from Bats and Flash.

"Wally your alright!" Robin beamed as he stopped in front of him and took in the sight of his best friend.

"Wally!" I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. I felt him tense at my touch and I winced when he tried to break free.

"Get of me you traitor!" He screamed and I released him, stepping back to look in those angry green eyes. What the hell was I thinking? Get a hold of yourself Artemis, there's no way that he will ever like me. No matter what I do.

"I take it that no one has explained to Wally what really happened?" Kaldur said with a frown.

"Oh I know what happened. Artemis has been working with the enemy and telling them our secrets and now she has told you some story to convince you all to believe her." Wally said angrily, glaring at me. I have never seen him look at any one with such hatred and a feeling of guilt and dread filled me at the thought that I might have really hurt him.

"She isn't the traitor. Artemis is working for me." Batman said sharply causing Wally to look up at him in surprise, "Now can we get on with this meeting? Gotham isn't going to protect itself." Bats growled causing us all to stop arguing and sit down so that we could start the meeting that he had called.

"Now first of all we will recap everything that has happened so that Kid Flash can understand the situation. Like I have just said Artemis wasn't the mole. She's working for me as a spy to infiltrate the league of shadows and find out how they were getting there information. At first I thought that they had somehow planted a device in the cave so that they could eavesdrop on our conversations, but it has now been revealed that it was far worse." Batman explained to Wally about Conner and the device that's inside of his head.

"No way! Conner was the mole!" Wally shouted surprised to hear that his friend had been the one that had been unwillingly giving the enemy information on the missions that we had been deployed on.

"I-I'm sorry Wally, I honestly didn't know that they were doing this." Conner apologised bowing his head in shame.

"It's ok Con you didn't know. So how are you going to remove the device?" Wally asked looking over to give Conner a sympathetic look.

"The only way is to use kryptonight." Superman replied.

"The problem is now that Cadmus, or whoever it is that ordered Dr Desmond to do the experiments. We already know that they know were you are based and there is a possibility that there could come here to try and kidnap Conner." Batman explained.

"So I guess you owe someone here an apology." Kaldur said nodding towards me, Wally turned to Robin with guilt in his eyes.

"Your right Kal, I'm sorry Robin for what I said before. You know that I would never want you of the team, know matter how annoying you become." Wally said earning a glare from Ollie.

"Robin isn't who Aqualad's talking about Wally and you know it." He said standing next to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey I didn't know that she was really working for Batman." Wally said in defence.

"You also didn't know that Robin was apart of the plan and helping Artemis so that she wouldn't get caught out by anyone on the team." Ollie replied, "But you seem to be alright apologising to him."

"Yeah...well...ok fine I'm sorry Artemis, but this doesn't mean that I still don't think that your annoying because you are!" Wally said pouting.

"Aw come on Bay watch I'm not that annoying. I think you win the Nobel prize for that." I teased receiving a glare back in return.

"So what are you going to do to help protect Conner? We will have to take him somewhere where no one will find him, but I can't think where. Do you have any suggestions?" Megan asked Superman.

"Well I can't take him back home with me, too many questions will be asked and I don't think I will be able to explain to my girlfriend why I have a boy that looks like me living with me in my apartment." Superman said sounding exasperated.

"There is somewhere he could go and you won't have to worry about it affecting you personal life." Batman said.

"That is an option but first I need to talk to them and ask if it will be alright, after all they will be putting there life at risk." Superman replied.

"Well I suggest that you go and give them a call, the longer we wait the easier it will be for the enemy." Bats said sternly, Superman sighed and stood up to leave the room. He quickly gave Conner a glance with sympathetic blue eyes before leaving. Batman pulled up the computer and started typing, turning his back on everyone in the room. I turned and looked over to Wally, who was watching Bats analysis some details.

'Why does he hate me so much? Is it because of my dad?' I thought, a feeling of anger and loneliness twisting in my stomach.

"What's wrong? Is it Wally? If you want I can talk to him for you." Robin asked sitting down next to me.

"Wally? As if, no I was just worrying about Conner that's all. I can't imagine what he's going though." I lied, Robin smiled reassuringly at me and moved closer so that he could place his arm around me.

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend remember. It's ok to feel sad when someone you like hurts your feelings." Robin replied surprising me, I blinked and turned to face him, my face burning from the embarrassment of being caught in a lie.

"Ok, I was thinking about Wally. I just don't understand why..."

"Artemis can you come up here please. I would like you to give me the information that you were unable to give me last night." Batman said sternly cutting of the words I was about to say.

"Yeah stop chatting with your boyfriend and do your job." Wally shouted bitterly. I frowned and was about to respond when Robin grabbed my arm and said quietly. "We'll talk later." With a sigh I stood up and walked over to Batman, handing him the other disks that I had managed to take before I was discovered as a spy. Batman then let me go and sit down again.

"Um...Batman can we go now? I'm sure that it will take you awhile to analysis all that information and I'm sure that Conner will want to prepare himself before his operation." Robin asked, Batman looked up from his work and scanned the room.

"Yes you are all dismissed. Flash are you and Dr Midnight going to be performing the procedure on Conner?" Bats asked, Flash said that they were and Batman gave him some instructions before allowing him to leave. We all walked out of the room and I followed Wally into the living room, holding the door for him so that he didn't have to struggle with his crutches.

"So...Rob you and Artemis seem to be getting on well. Is there something that you wish to tell us." Wally asked, his voice strained and nervous, like he was afraid of the answer. Robin laughed and somersaulted onto the couch.

"Ha jealous much?" Robin asked in reply and I giggled at the look of horror that Wally gave him. His face bright red with embarrassment.

"Me-me jealous? As if, I was just curious since you two seemed really cosy cuddling in the debriefing room." Wally replied with a stammer, Robin just smirked at him. "You know Wally I was going to tell you all what my real name is," Robin teased causing everyone in the room to freeze and stare at him in disbelief. "But now I think that I may have to be cruel and make you all try and figure it out."

**Robin's P.O.V**

I know that I shouldn't be doing this. But it's fun to mess with Wally, especially when I can get him and Artemis to admit there feeling for each other. All I have to do is convince them to play my game.

"No way! Your just bluffing. There is no way that Bats would allow you to do that!" Wally shouted in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you go and ask him," I replied. "I was told that I can tell you all after everything is back to normal. But I'm sure that Bats won't mind if you tried to guess."

"And how are we going to do that? Even the greatest criminals in Gotham haven't ever been able to deduce your identities. So what makes you so sure that we can?" Artemis complained.

"Simple, I will give you little hints. I mean you already know that I live in Gotham, and I have already accidentally let Batman's real name slip." I replied. "Just think of it as an extreme game of truth or dare. The difference is that you have to try and deduce what is the truth and what is a lie." I explained, Wally and Artemis contemplated this whilst Kaldur, Megan and Conner sat down and excepted the challenge.

"Will we have to do the same?" Wally asked curiously, I smiled and nodded my reply.

"Then count me in, what about you Artemis? Are you up for the challenge?" Wally asked teasingly recieving a glare in return.

"Your on! So what does the winner of the challenge get?" She asked sitting down on the other couch next to Megan.

"I don't know, I supposed the winner can choose what they want for their prize."

"Cool! Well I'm diffidently going to win."

"In your dreams Bay watch, I'm going to be the one to figure it out first."

"Figure what out first?" Flash asked speeding up behind us.

"Robin has issued us a challenge to try and deduce his identity." Wally explained.

"That sounds like fun, but unfortunately it's time for Conner to have his operation." Flash said, "Don't worry I don't think it will take long and then Superman will take you to were you will be safe."

"But why do I have to go? I could help stop the league of shadows." Conner asked annoyed that they were sending him away.

"It's because you will be temporarily weakened and we can't risk them capturing you." Batman explained walking out of the shadows, "But I will assure you that we will stop them." Conner glared at Batman in anger before sighing in defeat.

"Ok But as soon as I get my strength back I'm coming back to help." Conner replied with determination on his face. He gave Megan a hug, reassuring her that he will be ok before following Flash to the medical bay where Dr Midnight was waiting for them.

"I suggest that we go somewhere else to talk, it could become noisy in the cave and I don't want any of you becoming distracted." Batman said signalling us to follow him, we stood up and followed him to the zeta beams. I wondered what Batman meant by "it could become noisy" when we heard a scream piece through the silence.

"Is that Conner?" Megan asked shaken by the sudden scream from her boyfriend, Batman simply just replied with a "Yes" and proceeded to set the zeta beams to take us to the watch tower.

"Lets go! I have a mission for you all." Batman said sternly pulling Megan so that she would go into the tube. We all arrived at the watch tower and everyone on the team was staring at Batman like he was the enemy.

"Conner is in pain we have to help him!" Megan shouted running to go back through the tubes. Batman growled and grabbed her by her arm, spinning her around so that she was face to face with him.

"Now you listen to me! You all have a job to do and no matter how hard it might be to leave a friend behind when they are in pain, I'm afraid that it has to be done." Batman said quietly, "Now I know that you are worried about him but I can assure you that he will be fine."

"But he was crying out in pain!"

"He will be ok Megan, trust me when Batman tells you that someone will be fine then they will. Now come on lets go and find out about this mission." I said reassuringly giving her a smile. We followed Batman into the meeting room and sat around the table facing him.

"As you all know Artemis has been 'stealing' information from the League of Shadows and reporting what she has found back to me. I have analysed the information on the disks you gave me earlier and have got a mission that I wish for your team to do." Batman explained, "Kid Flash I'm afraid that due to your injuries you will have to stay here during this mission but I have got something else that I would like you to look at for me whilst the others are busy." Wally pouted at that, he always did hate it when he is unable to do anything.

"Batman what kind of mission will we be going on?" Kaldur asked sounding nervous for some reason.

"It will be a covert mission. If you are worried about the number of people currently incapacitated on the team then don't, I have asked Red Arrow and Batgirl if they can help on this mission during Superboy's and Kid Flash's recovery."

"Is Batgirl capable of completing the task at hand? I don't mean to sound rude but I haven't worked with her before and am unfamiliar with her skills." Kaldur said as Roy and Babs walked into the room.

"If you are worried that I will get in the way then don't, this isn't the first time I have had to go on a covert mission. In fact I am probably more qualified than you." Babs replied with a frown. Kaldur turned to me to confirm and I laughed, smiling at Babs as she sat down next to me.

"Trust me Aqualad Batgirl is capable of the job, besides if anything was to happen I'm sure that we will be able to handle it." I replied.

"Ok now that that has been cleared up lets get on with the debriefing." Batman said in exasperation, he debriefed us on our mission before telling us to be careful, we promised that we would and left the watch tower through the zeta beams and returned to the cave to board Megan's bio-ship. It was quiet when we arrived back and Flash was walking towards the Zeta tubes to head back to the watch tower.

"Flash is conner ok? Where is he?" Megan asked concerned. Flash turned to her and smiled warmly.

"He's fine, the operation didn't take long and Superman has taking him somewhere where he will be safe until he regains his strength." He explained to Megan's relief, she thanked him for telling us and then hurried to the bio-ship.

"Wow! This is so cool! Is this how you always travel to your missions?" Babs asked impressed with Megan's ship.

"Yea, she's amazing isn't she!" I said sitting down next to her, Babs gave me a curious look.

"She? Why is it that machines always have to be females?" She asked.

"But she is a she, she's a part of me." Megan explained confusing Babs, who looked at me for an explanation.

"Miss Martians ship is a bio-ship that is telepathically connected to her. What ever happens to the ship Miss Martian feels." I explained. Babs nodded seeming to understand the explanation and turned to look out of the window as we approached Metropolis.

'Megan is everyone except Batgirl online?' Kaldur asked through the mind link. I looked at him and frowned, why would he want the mind link up without Batgirl?

'What's going on?' I asked him, "Is something wrong Kaldur?'

'How well do you know Batgirl?' Kaldur asked me.

'I know her really well, why?'

'I'm concerned that's all, how skilled is she? What is her specialised skill?'

"Um...is something wrong Robin? You look like your ready to pounce." Babs asked. "Are you all having a physic conversation without me?"

"We are sorry Batgirl. I was just asking Robin about you skills so that I know how to plan our mission. I am sorry to have offended." Kaldur apologised.

"Your angry about Bats going behind your back and getting replacements for the team without talking with you first, aren't you? Don't worry I'd be angry to if he did that to me." Babs said surprising Kal. "I'm not that good with computers but I am very stealthy and know how to fight if I need to. Robin is still teaching how to prevent my information from being stolen."

"In that case then you can go with Robin since you two work together, Artemis will go with Red Arrow and Miss Martian will stay with me." Kaldur said.

"Hey why do I have to go with him?"

"ETA to LexCorp five minutes" Megan announced setting the ship to stealth mode.

"My decision is final! Now when you all go in be careful. I don't want anyone else having to be send to the hospital tonight." Kaldur said, we reassured him that we will be fine and prepared for the mission.

**KF's P.O.V**

"Why does this always happen to me? I should be out there with the rest of the team not sitting here examining the device that was taken out of Conner's head twenty minutes ago." I complained slouching on the desk as uncle Barry looked though the notes that Bats had sent him.

"This is really important Wally, we need to check the technology to see if it can be traceable. We may be able to find the person responsible for this." Barry explained. "Just think of this as training, besides it better than sitting around at home doing nothing."

"I'd still rather be with my friends. I wonder how their doing?" I asked, Kaldur hadn't looked too pleased when Bats told him that Roy and Batgirl would be joining them.

"I'm sure they will be fine. So how are you and Artemis getting along now that you know that she isn't really a spy?" Barry asked me with a grin.

"Ok I guess, I still think that Roy should have joined the team. I can't believe that Bats did that."

"If there is one thing that I have learnt from working with Batman is that he will do anything to ensure the safety of his city. He's a really intense guy who only thinks about the protection of Gotham and her citizens." Barry said as he examined the device that had been in front of me.

"I thought the one thing you had learnt was to never disobey his orders?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, no Green Arrow leant that lesson the first week he joined the team," Barry laughed.

"You like Artemis don't you?" Barry asked me causing me to freeze. Why would he ask me that?

"Well...yeah, I know that act like I hate her but I really don't. She's a good member of the team." I replied, my face turning red at the thought of Artemis and I being together.

"Then why do you do it? It isn't like she's done anything to hurt you."

"Because...I don't know, she's aggressive and annoying."

"Is that really the reason? She looks like a nice girl to me, just very misunderstood. I think if you started being more considerate towards her she might want to open up to you about herself."

"I am considerate! Besides it isn't like she likes me."

"Oh I don't know, I heard that she likes you and wishes that you two could be friends." Barry said with a smirk, I felt my checks heat up and put my head on the desk with my arms over my head.

"Your not going to give me a speach about woman are you?" I asked him wryly, Barry looked like he was contemplating doing that when he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"No I'm not going to do that, it looks like I've embarrassed you enough already. Just remember that there is no shame in admitting that you like someone, you never know she might like you in the same way back." Barry replied before turning back to his work, I thought about what uncle Barry had just said to me and cleared my mind of the thought of Artemis liking me. There is no way that she would ever like me in that way, she's only interested in Conner. I sighed again and continued helping Barry analysis the device, ignoring the concerned look that my uncle was giving me.


	12. Home front

**Trust chapter twelve: Home front**

**Aqua lad's P.O.V **

It had been a really simple mission, we were to go to LexCorp and find evidence that would prove that Lex Luthor was the one that had the DNA stolen from Superman to create Conner. Robin and Batgirl snuck into the building and with the help of his wrist computer was able to find the room that was supposed to be the labs for medical research. Megan and I waited outside and when we saw Lex Luthor arrive, I instructed Megan to transform herself into someone that would be able to distracted him long enough to give Artemis and Roy time to check in his office for anything that could give us a clue as to if he is working for the League of Shadows. We had only been waiting there for five minutes when I heard Robin announce that he and Batgirl were in the lab and were looking through the files and computers for the evidence that we needed.

"He's definitely the one that got Superman's DNA, though how he managed to get it is the question. Especially without Superman noticing." Robin said confirming Batman's suspicions, "I'm downloading the files now. Have you managed to find anything interesting in Lex's office?" He asked Artemis and Roy who were being uncharacteristically quiet, normally they would be arguing with each other over something that the other had said. Something must be wrong with Artemis for her to be so quiet. Maybe I should talk to her later once we have finished with the mission.

"No luck for us I'm afraid. It seems that Lex Luthor is two steps ahead of us and has either hidden or destroyed any evidence tying him in with the League of Shadows." Roy said in exasperation.

"Well we have enough evidence to prove that Lex Luthor and his company was involved in the creation of Conner. How are you two doing? Has Lex arrived yet?" Batgirl asked.

"We are fine. M'gann has engaged in a conversation with Lex now, though she is finding it difficult to maintain her disguise." I replied concerned for M'gann and the stress I was putting her under by telling her to do this. She wasn't used to doing these kinds of missions and I was worried that she was going to buckle under the pressure.

"We're out! Tell Megan that she can let Lex go." Roy exclaimed to M'gann's obvious relief.

"Oh will you look at the time, I had better get going if I'm going to meet with my friends in time for our meeting. I hope everything works out for you Mr Luthor." M'gann said looking up at the clock that was hanging on the receptions wall. Lex smiled at Megan and handed her a card and a flower from a vase off of the receptionists counter.

"Thank you Stacy, here is my private number. I will look forward to seeing you again next time you are visiting Metropolis." M'gann mentally gagged at the thought of going on a date with Lex Luthor whilst she smiled sweetly back at him and waved as she left the building.

"I hope that I never have to do anything like that again! That was the worst thing that I have ever had to do!." M'gann complained when she boarded her bio-ship. Artemis sat down next to her but remained silent as we waited for Robin and Batgirl to arrive. It wasn't long before we heard Robin's laugh as he boarded the ship followed by Batgirl.

"That was Asterous! Batman is going to be pleased when we get back and give him our report." Robin beamed obviously happy with the way the mission had gone. I smiled as I thought about how smoothly the mission went, it was amazing that in a matter of fifteen minutes we had managed to break into LexCorp, sneak into the medical lab and Lex Luthor's office and retrieve evidence without being caught or causing any collateral damage. Batman was going to be impressed with the results of our mission and I hoped that this would prove to him and the rest of the Justice League that we could be trusted to do more missions and maybe even do other more complex missions as well. We headed back to Mount Justice eager to give our report and see how Wally was doing with the job that he had been assigned with his Uncle Barry.

**Conner's P.O.V**

I woke up and found myself sitting in a car next to someone that looked like Superman but with glasses. I looked around wondering where we were when I saw a sign saying welcome to Smallville.

"Ah I see that you have finally woken up. How are you feeling?" Superman asked me, well at least I thought it was superman.

"I'm fine, where are we?"

"In Kansas, this is where I grew up." Superman explained. We're in Kansas? How long was I out for? It would have taken most of the day to get here by car from Rhode Island. That kryptonight must off affected me more than I had thought it would.

"Why are we in Kansas?" I asked him confused, "I thought that you lived in Metropolis?"

"I do, your going to be staying with my parents for a few days so that you can recover." Superman explained.

"Why couldn't I stayed with you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because it would raise too many questions, I can't risk my identity being revealed. Besides it's about time you met the family. I know it seems like I'm trying to get rid of you but this will be fun, trust me." Superman said smiling, we drove down a dusty road and turned into a farm, there was nothing but empty fields and corn for miles and I wondered what could be fun staying in a place like this? What could I do?

"Clark it's so nice to see you! How have you been?" An elderly woman asked him as he stepped out of the car. I stood there and watch as he gave her a hug and kissed her on her cheek.

"Hi Ma', I'm ok. Where's dad?" Clark asked her with a smile. Why does he keep smiling? I've never seen him smile so much, though I haven't really seen much of him in the six months I've been out of that test tube.

"You know what your father is like, he can never stop doing anything. He's in the barn at the moment trying to fix the tractor." The elderly woman replied, she noticed me standing there and gave me a warm smile.

"You must be Conner, it's nice to finally meet you." She said walking up to me and taking my hand to shake.

"He's still a little weak from the operation, so he may have to take it easy for a few days." Clark explained.

"Ha that will be the day! As I recall you was never one to sit and rest when you was injured." An elderly man laughed. "Besides us Kent's don't know what the meaning of the word is."

"Don't you mean you don't know the meaning of the word? Even after the accident you can't seem to slow down." Clark's mum replied grinning.

"So is this the boy you told us about?"

"Yes dad this is Conner." Clark replied.

"Why don't we go inside, I've baked an apple pie if you would like to have some dear."

"Hang on! So your surname is Kent? My surname is Kent." I told them confused, Clark gave me a funny look.

"Off course it is son we're family. Now come on in we will talk about it inside." Jonathan replied walking towards the house. I followed them confused, it was Martian man-hunter who had suggested that I have that as a last name and I was under the impression that only a few members of the Justice League knew his identity, he's just as secretive as Batman is.

"How many members of the team know about your identity? And what is going on with Robin? He's been very, well serious, for the last few days and I've been worried about him. Is it something to do with that Zucco guy?" I asked anxiously, I had never felt this way before and it worried me, was I right to ask these questions?

"Robin has had a difficult few days, yes Tony Zucco is partly responsible for that but Batman is taking care of it. Though it nice to see that you are concerned for your team mates. As for your other question Batman, Wonder woman, Flash, Martian man-hunter, Red Tornado, Green Arrow and Black Canary know my true identity and I know theirs." Clark replied as he gestured for me to sit down on the couch, Mrs Kent brought us all some coffee and apple pie.

"Clark told us about the lab, I can't imagine what it would have been like for you being trapped in a place like that." Mrs Kent said sympathetically, I turned at looked at Clark in surprise.

"Did he also tell you that he refused to help me and ignored my existence? Or did he neglect to mention that?" I replied bitterly, "Batman showed me more compassion than him considering we're supposed to be family." Clark's smile faded as his mother and father scowled him, apparently they hadn't been told about that.

"I know I acted inappropriately and ignored you when I should have been helping you but I was shocked to learn that someone had managed to clone me, that should have been impossible! And yet there you were standing there in front of me wearing my symbol on your torn suit. I am sorry for the way I reacted to you and hope to make amends." Clark said bowing his head with a sigh.

"So what am I to you?" I asked surprising them.

"What do you mean? Your a Kent like us." Mr Kent replied confused.

"I mean what relation am I to you? I heard Megan and Artemis talking about it a while ago and wondered about it but was too embarrassed to ask about it. I have hear Robin and Kaldur referee to me as being your son."

"Technically you are me as you have my DNA, but I think that that will be hard to try and explain and I don't think anyone will believe me if I tried to say that you are my son unless I want to be accused of cheating on my current girlfriend." Clark explained, "We could say that you are my cousin but that again could cause complications as I am adopted and don't know who my true family is."

"He could be your cousin. All we have to do is say that he came looking for you after he lost his parents and found you, more bizarre things have happened here over the years." Mrs Kent said with a smile.

"So that will make you and Mr Kent my adoptive aunt and uncle."

"Exactly, it will be a lot easier than trying to explain that you and Clark are the same person. I will be you Aunt Martha and that is your Uncle Jonathan, Clark will be your older cousin."

"I think that we should show Conner to his room, I bet that he is exhausted." Uncle Jonathan suggested, Aunt Martha nodded and stood up to show me my room. It wasn't a very big room but it was nice. Clark brought in my suitcase and placed it on the bed for me, I was surprised that he even bothered to pack for me at all. The impression I got back at Mount Justice suggested that Clark was only doing this for me because Batman had ordered him to, and no one went against Batman's orders. Umm...I wonder how the others are doing? I hope that they don't try and figure out Robin's identity without me. Oh that's right I could ask Clark about it...oh wait that may not be a good idea.

"What's wrong? You seem to be staring. Is there something on my shirt?" Clark asked as he checked his shirt for any stains. Could I ask him? He does seem to be paying more attention to me now.

"Umm...Clark, could I ask you something?" I asked him, Clark looked at me with concern.

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?" He asked me sitting on the bed beside me, I thought about just lying to him but I couldn't think of what I could say, so I sighed and told him the truth.

"Robin has issued us all with a challenge. Apparently Batman has said that he is giving him permission to tell us what his name is and Robin thought it would be fun if we tried to deduce it, the problem is that I have no idea where to start." I explained, Clark smiled.

"That is going to be tricky, has he given any of you clues?"

"Well...he did say that he has already given us Batman's real name, but I am unsure about that. He could have said that to try and confuse us."

"I can assure you that Bruce is his real name. If you want I can lend you a computer whilst you stay here, you could use it to stay in touch with everyone else and at the same time look up information that could help you deduce their identities." Clark offered, I was surprised that Clark was helping me, maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. I decided to ask him about himself and his life here growing up, Clark smiled and agreed and we sat there talking for over an hour. We were interrupted when Batman called saying that they needed Superman's help, he promised to bring me the laptop after he had finished with this rescue and quickly left. I sat there for a little while thinking about what he had told me, when Aunt Martha called me saying that dinner was ready. I quickly stood up and went down the stairs wondering how Kaldur and the others had done on the mission they were assigned on.

**Kid Flash P.O.V**

"This is so boring! Can't I go back to Mount Justice yet? I'm sure that Robin and the rest of the team will have finished their mission by now and I want to see how they did." I asked Barry who was still looking angry after his talk with Batman. I had asked him what Batman had said about what we had discovered about Conner and his creation but all he said that he wouldn't say as it was to be a League responsibility.

"I suppose you can go back to the cave, I think we aren't going to find anything else in this device and Conner's blood looks clear of anything that could harm him, so there is no point in both of us staying here. I will report to Batman what we have found out when he arrives back at the watch tower." Barry said, I briefly thought about asking him about Conner and the truth about his origin but thought against it, what ever reason Batman had for keeping it secret, it wasn't for me to get involved. Even though my concuss was telling me that it was wrong to keep such a secret from them, especially after the way I was with Robin yesterday.

"Right I will see you back at home." I replied and headed out of the room and towards the zeta tubes. When I got back to Mount Justice I noticed that Aqualad and the others hadn't returned back from there mission yet. I hobbled over to the kitchen and retrieved a can of coke from the fridge, it had been awhile since I had eaten anything and I was starting to feel a little tired. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V flicking it over to the cartoons.

'I wonder how Artemis is? I didn't really mean to be horrible to her earlier. Maybe I should apologise to her later, after all she hasn't done anything wrong and she isn't as bad as I first thought...What was that?' I thought hearing a noise that sounded like heavy footsteps, I thought that it might be Batman arriving ready for the others return from their mission but when I turned around to have a look no one was there.

"Who's there?" I asked grabbing my crutch and limping towards the footsteps. I listened out for any voices and briefly wondered if I had just imagined the noise when I was hit at the back of the head causing me to fall to the hard cold stone floor. I tried to turn my head to see if I could see the person responsible for the attack but I was unable to as I was hit again and darkness took over my concusses.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We returned back to the cave to find that they was no one around. Before we had gone on the mission Batman had informed us that there would be two people staying here in case someone from the Shadows or hired from Lex Luthor would to attack the base. So it was very worrying to come back and find that the cave was empty.

"Where is everyone? Batman assured us that there would be someone here for when we returned." Roy asked sharing my concerns. Artemis was quiet as she scanned the room for any signs of anyone being there.

"Perhaps they are in one of the other rooms. Though I am surprised that Wally isn't back yet." Kaldur said nervously.

"There are two people here in the cave, they are searching for Conner." Megan told us through the mind link. "Wally is with them, though he is unable to communicate with us through this link. I think that he is feeling disorientated after being knocked out." Artemis expression changed from concern to anger betraying the emotions she has for Wally. She stormed passed us knocking into Batgirl in the process and frowned as she scanned the area.

"If they have hurt him I swear that I will make them regret it! Where are they Megan?" Artemis asked ready to storm into the room and teach the intruders some manners, but it was too risky. For all we know they could have hurt the two members of the justice league that was staying here or worse, no we had to treat this situation carefully to prevent any more possible casualties.

"They are searching the rooms, they are currently in Conners room. One of them is very angry. He feels that they have been sent there on a wild goose chase." Megan explained, concern lacing her gentle voice.

"Can you identify any of them?" Kaldur asked.

"No I have never seen these men before and they seem to know about my telepathic abilities as they are blocking my thoughts. Oh no I think that they know that we are here!" Megan gasped in surprise.

"Ok it is obvious that they are either working for Lex Luthor or the League of Shadows so they will most probably be highly trained. I suggest that we try and contact Batman or the others and wait for the perfect moment to capture them." I said trying to convince Artemis to stay where she was but she wasn't listening to anything that was being said and was fighting Roy who was holding her back.

"Wally is ok Artemis, you don't have to worry about him." Megan said trying to reassure the distressed archer.

"But we don't know who they are and what they are capable off! We need to help Wally and get him to safety, we need to..."

"Listen to me Artemis, you need to either get traught or get dead! Yes we don't know what they are capable off, but getting distraught and running head first in there isn't going to help anyone." I said sternly, she looked directly at me and sighed. This hadn't been the first time I had given her this speech.

"Yes I know I'm sorry. So what is the plan Kal?" Artemis asked finally being able to calm herself down.

"I believe that our only option is to treat this like another covert mission. M'gann could you go into stealth and check on what our intruders are doing? Maybe you can show us who they are though the mind link so that we can figure out a strategy." Kaldur whispered, Megan nodded and turned herself invisible. Through the mind link we could see everything that Megan could see and it amazed Babs that Megan had such great power at such a young age.

"I am entering Conner's room now. Wally is tied up and leaning against the cabinet near the door, besides having a bruise on his head he looks to be alright." Megan explained.

"We know we can see him, what about the others?" Artemis asked eager to find out who was responsible for breaking into their base and hurting their friend. I looked over to her and I could see the concern that she had for Wally on her face as the image of him tied up and defenceless was being shown in our minds. Megan turned to face the men that were intruding in our base and I gasped when he recognised the two men.

"Robin aren't they?"

"Yeah this is going to be harder than we anticipated, no one has ever fought Deadshot or Deathstroke and lived to tell the tale." I said answering Batgirl's question. "We will need back up for this, I wonder why Bats and the others haven't arrived yet? The alarm should have sounded the moment they entered the cave."

"I don't know, but we need to do something soon one of them is getting really agitated and I feel like he might lash out at Wally if he isn't stopped soon." Megan said watching as Deathstroke became more and more agitated the longer it took to find Conner.

"Megan are you able to link Wally to the mind link yet? I have an idea though we will need Wally's help for it to work." I asked, Megan attempted to communicate with Wally again and I was pleased when I heard his groggy voice answer her call.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to turn up, what took you so long?"

"Never mind that now, Wally do you think that you could trick Deadshot and Deathstroke into going to the training room? I have an idea." I asked quickly not wanting to waste any more time.

"Yeah but how? Their looking for Conner and I don't think they will believe me if I told them that he's in here." Wally replied unsure about what I could be planning. I told him to give it a try and that if anything were to happen that Megan was in the room with him.

"You know that this is a waste of your time, right? Why don't you just give up?" Wally said mockingly, still sounding slightly disorientated.

"Shut up! We know that he's here somewhere." Deadshot shouted in exasperation.

"He's not in here. Hey I wonder if Kid Mouth here is ready to tell us yet? What do you say Flashy? Want to give us a hand?" Deathstroke asked.

"I've already told you that he isn't here, Batman and Superman hid him somewhere and we don't know where!" Wally shouted back. I tensed as we heard Wally cry out in pain, Megan had closed her eyes so we where unable to see what Deathstroke had done to him.

"Ok ok I'll tell you! He's hidden in a secret passage under the training room!" Wally shouted, Megan opened her eyes again and we watched as Deadshot pulled Wally up to his feet. Deathstroke cut the rope that had him bound and told Deadshot to keep a strong hold on him.

"He may still be disorientated but he's still a speedester, and they are the worst type of hero to try and catch." Deathstroke said.

"Yeah, yeah I've got him." They allowed Wally to guide them to the training room, unaware that we were waiting for them.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Artemis asked, I pulled up my computer and typed in a few codes, activating the simulation that I and Batman had been working on.

"Yeah it will work. Even though it's incomplete it should be enough to trick them." I explained, I quickly made a few alterations and then got ready to play the programme.

"It's here." Wally said limping up to the door of the training room, Deathstroke looked skeptical.

"You had better not be lying to us boy!" He scoffed before walking up to the doors to open them. I pressed a button that turned on the programme that I had set up and waited for Deadshot and Deathstroke to enter.

"So where is this trap door?" Deadshot asked searching.

"Right over there" Wally said pointing to the centre, Deadshot walked over to have a look.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO THIS CAVE AND HURT ONE OF MY YOUNG TEAMMATES!" Batman's voice boomed out of nowhere and I laughed as a watched Deadshot jump and draw his gun, aiming it up towards the celling.

"You thought that you could break into here and kidnap my partner and get away with it!" Superman said appearing in front of them, Deathstroke and Deadshot didn't believe their eyes. Using the distraction that I had given her, Artemis dashed over to Wally and helped him out of the room.

"Now it's time for some fun." I said grinning, I typed in some more codes and watched as Deathstroke and Deadshot started to panic.

"I thought that you said the Justice League wouldn't be able to teleport here!" Deadshot shouted as more members appeared in the doorway of the training room.

"GET OUT! Before you get hurt!" Flash seethed speeding up behind them. Confused with what was going on Deadshot and Deathstroke shot at the holograms. Before they knew what had happened Artemis, Megan and Aqualad had snuck up behind them, attacking them and knocking them unconscious.

"Lets tie them up and get the Zeta beams working again." Aqualad said, "Good plan Robin, I'm glad that you stayed with the team." I grinned as I closed down the programme and started work on getting the caves systems back on line.

"Batman to Robin can you hear me?" I heard Batman asked on the comlink, I picked up my earpiece and answered him, "yeah we're fine, just had some unwelcome visitors." I replied, Batman didn't sound to sure and said that they will be right down as soon as the beams were working. I sighed and got back to work on fixing the damage that Deathstroke had done to the computers.

"Kid Flash you idiot!" Artemis shouted whacking Wally around the head, he winced in pain and glared at her before gasping in shock as she through her arms around him. Batman and the others arrived and stared in shock at the scene.

"Don't you do that again ok, I was so worried." Artemis sobbed, Wally looked speechless.

"I see that everyone has made up now." Green Arrow said smiling down at them, Batman looked over to Deadshot and Deathstroke who were tied up and against the wall.

"What happened here?" He asked concerned, I could tell that he was scanning us all for any signs of injuries. Kaldur explained to Batman what had happened and about the plan I had to capture the intruders. Batman and the others listened in disbelief as he explained the situation.

"And you're all alright? No injuries?" Bats asked, we all nodded in reply.

"I wonder who sent them. Do you think that it was the League of Shadows?" Barry asked staring down at the two deadly mercenaries. "You all took a big risk taking those two on your own, your lucky that you weren't seriously hurt or worse."

"We know but we were worried about Kid Flash and felt that we had to do something to help him, we did try to contact the watch tower but the communications were down." Kaldur explained.

"Well either way you are all safe. By the way Robin that was fast thinking, though it was risky using a programme that hadn't been finished or tested." Batman said sounding proud.

"Ow what hit me? Oh!" Deadshot groaned as he woke up, Batman turned and glared at him before picking him up and pinning him to the wall.

"Who sent you?" He asked angrily, Deadshot gasped in pain.

"I don't know! I was sent a letter requesting my services asking me to come here and retrieve Superman's clone, which was apparently stolen from them." Deadshot replied. Batman growled and smacked Deadshot against the wall again.

"Ha ha, what's this? The great detective of Gotham can't figure out who it was that sent us to collect the clone?" Deathstroke laughed causing Batman to turn and glare at him.

"I have an idea, I just want to hear it from you." He growled back in return. Deathstroke just continued to laugh.

"It's Lex Luthor isn't it? We already have proof that he instigated the creation of Superboy and funded the research and experiments." I asked, Deathstroke looked at me shocked confirming our suspicions. "Lex has been working with the Shadows as well hasn't he?" I asked him, Deathstroke looked at me in bewilderment.

"How did you know that? Even Bats here isn't sure." Deathstroke asked, I grinned and brought up the files from my computer.

"There's a letter here addressed to Sensei, who of which has taken over the League of Shadows after Talia refused to continual her father's work. It says that he wanted to meet up and go over their plans though he obviously doesn't mention what that is in the letter." I explained, everyone stared at me in amazement.

"Wow it looks like Lex needs to look at his security." Batgirl said. Batman and the rest of the league turned and looked at each other before Superman said, "It looks like we don't need to interrogate these two, I will fly them to the police station so that they can be arrested then come back here so that we can discuss what you found during your mission." He walked over and picked up the two mercenaries and flew out of the cave.

Ten minutes later

"So what do we do now? Lex obviously wants to get Conner back and will pay any price for him." Kaldur asked, we had explained and showed the League what we had found at LexCorp and were now discussing what would be the best plan of action.

"Why does Lex want to get Conner so badly? It isn't like Conner will listen and obey what he asks of him." Roy asked, Wally sighed and looked over to his Uncle who shook his head at him.

"What is it? Do you know anything Wally?" I asked, Batman glared at me warning me to keep quiet and don't ask questions.

"You do know something don't you? But you can't say anything because you've been asked to keep it secret." I said ignoring the stare I was receiving from Bruce, Wally just sat there quietly unable to reply. This worried me, what could be so bad that they have to keep it a secret? I thought that we were going to be honest with each other because of the lack of trust everyone has been feeling recently. I sat and thought about it wanting to figure out what it was so that I didn't get Wally into trouble when Batman said something that made my skin crawl. I looked at him in shock not wanting to believe what he had just said.

'No wonder Wally was upset, that is a hard secret to be forced to keep. Even for me.' I thought listening angrily as Batman explained the situation.

**Yes finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the delay, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am writing the final chapter and hopefully if everything goes to plan it should be up soon. Thank you all for your patience.**


	13. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice.**

**Trust Chapter thirteen: Family**

**Wally's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch nervously as Roy asked why Lex would be after Conner so desperately, I wanted to tell them so badly the secret of Conner's origin but had been sworn to secrecy by Batman, who wanted to look into the situation a little more before revealing anything to everyone. Robin looked over to me suspicious of my silence and asked me if I knew anything. I looked at Uncle Barry with pleading eyes begging him to let me say something but all I received back was him and Bats shacking their heads at me.

"You do know something don't you? But you can't say anything because you've been asked to keep it secret." Robin said ignoring the glare that he was receiving from Batman. He went quiet as if he was thinking about what it could be and Batman sighed.

"In order for Conner to stay stable during the cloning procedure the scientists had to use the DNA from a human. The human that was used for the DNA was Lex Luthor." Batman said stunning everyone except Uncle Barry and me.

"You mean that...Conner is the clone of Superman and Lex Luthor?" Robin said shocked at what Batman had just said, Batman nodded.

"And when were you planning on telling me? It's one thing to keep this secret from Conner but it's another to keep it from me." Superman asked angrily, Barry frowned at Batman as well.

"You should of at least had a meeting with all of us first to discuss it, I don't think it was fair of you to expect Wally to keep a secret like this, especially when it involves one of his team mates." Barry said sounding disappointed, Batman just stood there with an expressionless face.

"I wasn't sure if my information was correct and wanted to be sure before telling anyone, I wouldn't think that Conner would like to find out something like this only for it to be found untrue." Batman explained, Superman looked over to Batman and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose your right. So what do we do now? We obviously can't keep Conner hidden forever." Green Arrow asked.

"We need a plan. One that will not only stop the Shadows but Lex as well. Miss Martian how is your shape shifting ability?" Batman asked Megan, Robin frowned and looked over to Megan who seemed unsure as to how to answer.

"You aren't thinking of using her as bait are you? She doesn't shape shift into the male gender well and I don't think it's a good idea to use her abilities in that way." He said standing in front of Batman.

"What else do you suggested? We could use Martian Manhunter but he doesn't know Conner's characteristics like she does. Our enemy is extremely clever and will notice if something isn't right. Why else do you think they hired Zucco for the job in Gotham? You said it yourself that it was meant as a distraction, though for what is still unclear." Batman said sounding annoyed.

"I think I've figured it out!" Artemis exclaimed randomly causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her in confusion.

"Figured what out?" Roy asked curiously. Artemis grinned and sat forward in the chair she was sitting in.

"The reason why Lex is after Conner so badly. It's so obvious it's amazing we hadn't thought of it sooner!" Artemis said excitingly which annoyed Batman.

"Will you just tell us already! We haven't got all night."

"The chip. It must have had a fail safe on it that was activated once it was removed that alerted them that Conner was no longer under their control, and that we had discovered how they were able to keep track of our missions and accomplishments." Artemis explained, Barry looked puzzled.

"If there was a fail safe device on the chip that was removed from Conner then Wally and I would have noticed it, there was nothing out of the ordinary." Barry said.

"Are you sure? Maybe Artemis could be on to something. How else were they to know that they could no longer control Conner and come after him?" I said agreeing with Artemis' hypothesis.

"But there was nothing on the device. It was just a chip that was connected to Conner's electrical brain currents." Barry said defensively.

"Electrical brain currents? That's it! Artemis is right they did have a fail safe on it, just one that isn't visible. As soon as it was removed all connection they had with him was severed, leaving them unable to continue to use him for information." Batgirl exclaimed, Barry thought about this and frowned.

"That does make sense. I can't believe that I didn't think of that. But then what are we going to do to stop them? It's only going to be a matter of time until there send someone else."

"Yes but this time we will be ready for them. Conner's in a safe place where no one will ever be able to find him so we don't have to worry about him." Batman said. "We need a plan that will stop them once and for all. It won't be long until they send the next agents to come after Conner."

"How? Even if we catch one they will send another. We don't even know who is working for who." Robin asked.

"I've got a plan, though we will need Cheshire for it to work." Artemis said causing us all to look up at her questioningly. Why would we need Cheshire?

"Why? It isn't like she will co-operate with what we say. How is she going to be able to help us?" Kaldur asked mirroring my thoughts. Artemis pulled out her phone and waved it at us.

"We'll need her phone. She was put in charge of hiring criminals that they would need for their plans and the phone that she carries with her contains those numbers." Artemis explained.

"I still don't see how that will help us. We will still need Cheshire to make the calls and we know that she won't do that." I said unsure about her plan, I started thinking about her involvement with the shadows and even though she had done that under Batman's orders I still wondered if she could be fully trusted. After all Cheshire is also her sister. Artemis looked at me and sighed.

"You still don't trust me do you?" She asked bowing her head. "I know that it's a big thing to ask but I think that if we work together we can make this plan work."

"What did you have in mind?" Robin asked.

"I was thinking that once we have the phone Megan could use her powers to mimic Jade's voice and lore them into a trap." Artemis explained, I will admit that this does sound like a good plan though it will take a lot of work. Batman on the other hand didn't like the idea.

"This plan is too risky. Firstly how are you planning on capturing Cheshire when you can't even fight her? Secondly if you are able to catch her how are you going to use her phone? It will most likely be coded so that she's the only person that can use it, and thirdly Megan may not be up for the task. All she has to do is say the wrong thing and they will know it's a trap. No I think you should leave this to the League. We'll figure out what to do." Bats said causing Artemis to frown.

"I can fight her! The only reason I didn't before was because of the plan. You had told me to keep a low profile so I didn't jeopardise my position." Artemis argued angrily Batman frowned down at her fiercely.

"That may be true but I still don't think that it's a good idea. Now if you could give me your phone. I know that you still have it." Batman said sternly. Artemis stood there with her fists clenched staring up at him in defiance. The look in her eyes were passionate with anger and I couldn't help but stare into them. I had never felt like this for a girl before and it scared me to think that my feelings for her were more then just that of a comrade and friend. My stare was broken when Robin stepped in and placed his hand on her should, pulling her back.

"Just do as he says Artemis. There's no use in arguing with him." He said evenly. Artemis sighed and pulled the phone out of her pocket. She looked at it for a brief moment before passing it to him.

"Thank you. We will keep you informed." And with that Batman and the League left. Barry gave me a sympathetic glance before following. It wasn't fair! Why wouldn't he let us do this? Conner's our team mate. I slowly stood up from the seat I was sitting in and hobbled over to Artemis, who was shaking in what I presumed to be in anger. Her cheeks where red and tears flowed down them freely.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." I said reassuringly putting my arms around her. Robin stepped back giving us some space, a knowing smile on his smug face. Artemis wiped the tears from her eyes and grinned a wicked grin. She went into her pocket and pulled out another phone that was identical to the one she'd given to Batman a moment ago.

"You didn't? You managed to trick Batman The worlds greatest detective!" Batgirl gasped a little surprise with her deception. Roy on the other hand smirked knowingly.

"So what were you planning on doing? If I know Batman it won't take him long to realise that the phone you gave him is a fake." I asked looking behind me expecting to see Batman standing there behind me giving a furious glare.

"We go ahead with the plan. That's if you trust me enough to go ahead with it." Artemis replied calmly. "Megan do you think that your up for this? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Artemis asked concerned.

"I can do this. Conner is counting on us to stop these people so that he can come home. Just tell me what I have to say," Megan replied. Kaldur looked around nervously.

"I am uncertain that we should go against Batman's wishes. He was extremely angry when Robin left the cave the other night, even though he had not said that he couldn't. To go against him again could be the end of this team, and maybe our careers as hero's."

"I know that Kaldur and I understand your concern. If you are uncomfortable with this then you do not have to participate in it. That goes for everyone else. I've caused enough trouble without bringing more onto the team." Artemis said, her tone guilty and full of regret. I thought about the conversation that I had had with uncle Barry when we were up in the tower. It had made me angry that Batman had commanded us both to keep quiet about Conner's origin.

"I say we do it! The league has done nothing but keep secrets from us since we started this team, and I have a feeling that they still are." I said surprising Artemis.

"I'm in as well. I don't like the way their controlling the team." Roy said, Robin nodded and stood next to me and Artemis.

"You do know that they watch over the team for a reason. Their only looking out for our best interests." Batgirl said sternly frowning at us. I supposed that she had a point but even she much understand the reasoning behind our disobedience.

"I would of thought that you of all people would be first to want to prove Batman wrong. Unless things have changed and he's suddenly excepted you as part of the family." I said disappointingly, she sighed and shook her head.

"I know that he doesn't except me as a real crime fighter and that he's expecting me to fail and go crying home, but I still don't think that disobeying his orders is going to change that. In fact it will only make it worse. No I think I would rather go back to Gotham and pretend that I didn't know about this." Batgirl replied.

"I understand. Just don't forget that you are welcomed to join this team when ever you feel that your ready. Kaldur are you sure that you won't join us?" Artemis asked turning to face Kaldur. He looked at us all seriously.

"I supposed someone will have to go to keep the peace. What do we do?" Artemis grinned and told us to go to the bio-ship. She handed Robin the phone and he plugged it to the computer. He brought up a video of Cheshire that had been taken from when she had been put in prison and instructed Megan to listen carefully to the voice whilst he concentrated on getting a tracking device placed on the phone for when Artemis called her. I just hoped that he was able to track it, the shadows where clever a could easily have a anti-tracking system on the phone to prevent anyone tracking the call to their destination.

"Robin I have something that I need to tell you. It's about Zucco..."

"Don't worry about that now, just concentrate on mimicking that voice. This mission depends on it." Robin said interrupting Megan.

"But it's important! I know the reason why Batman won't let you go after him. It's because..."

"I've got the device set. Artemis are you ready?" Robin said interrupting Megan again. I gave him a nudge and pointed over to her. Robin didn't look. He was too occupied with what Artemis was doing to notice how concerned Megan had become. What ever it was that Batman was hiding must been serious for Megan to be concerned.

"Hello Jade? Jade it's me Artemis. There after me Jade! I tried to convince them that I wasn't the one giving away their secrets but they didn't trust me enough to believe me. Please I need your help!" Artemis said down the phone, her voice anxious and scared. She panted heavily as if she had been running and again I was amazed with how well she was able to control her emotions. She put her hand up to her ear signalling for Roy to play his part.

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!" He shouted angrily. Artemis gasped and pleaded into the phone for Jade to help her. It only took a minute before Robin gave the thumbs up, he'd managed to track Cheshire's location. Roy and Kaldur both shouted this time and Artemis told "Jade" that she couldn't talk for much longer and asked her where she could go to be safe. She ask her sister her location, which for her was Gotham, and listened to what Cheshire had to say before hanging up.

"Did she buy it? What did she say?" Megan asked anxiously, Artemis smirked.

"She told me to go to Gotham using one of the zeta beams we use and then head to the park. She said that she will meet me there. I must admit I didn't think she was going to believe me, she didn't sound too convinced when I told her I was in trouble. She thought I was trying to deceive her. It wasn't until Roy started shouting at me in the background that she truly believed that I was in danger. She told me to head to Gotham where she will meet me in the park." Artemis explained.

"Let's go then, but be on your guard. Cheshire isn't easily fooled and could be expecting a trap." We sat down in our seats and Megan set the course for Gotham.

**Megan's P.O.V**

'Why won't Robin listen to me? I would of thought that he would want to know about Zucco and the reason why Batman won't allow him to go after him.'

"Megan are you all right? I wouldn't worry too much about Robin, he's just too busy concentrating on helping Artemis with her plan." Wally said reassuringly.

"I know. I'm just concerned about how Robin will react when he finds out the truth about Zucco." I admitted, Wally gave me a curious look.

"What is it that you know? How bad is it?" He asked glancing over to his best friend, who seemed to be busy in his own thoughts.

"I can't really say. I want to tell Robin himself so that he doesn't think that we've been hidding anything from him. He's had enough of that already without us doing it as we-"

"There's the park. Ok is everyone ready?" Kaldur said cutting into our conversation. I sat back into my seat and concentrated on making ship invisible to anyone that could be watching from the ground. I found a quiet place to land her and as soon as we were grounded Artemis was up and took something that Robin was holding out for her before heading to the doors.

"I will signal you once I have her." Artemis said as she wondered of the ship to wait for Cheshire to arrive. All we could do now is wait. We watched out off the windows and it wasn't long until Cheshire, or Jade as Artemis calls her, arrived. We watched as she looked around suspiciously as if she expected us to jump out and ambush her.

"So when do we make our move?" Wally asked, eager to get out there and join in on the action.

"We aren't. All we do is sit here and wait for Artemis' signal." Kaldur replied, Wally and I looked at him in confusion.

"But I thought the plan was for Artemis to trick Cheshire to come here and then when we know that she's alone go out there and capture her." Wally said looking out of the window to see what Artemis was doing. Roy smirked and got his bow out as if he was getting ready for a fight to happen. Kaldur told us to keep watching out of the window so we did, confused as to what our roles where in this plan besides using Cheshire's voice to call someone from her phone.

"There's the signal, wish me luck!" Roy exclaimed dashing out of the ship and up into the trees. We watched outside wondering what he was doing when Cheshire turned around to confront Roy, who was obviously on one of the branches above them. She pulled out her kunia to attack when Artemis pulled out the thing that robin had given her and stuck it into her sister's neck. Cheshire turned to see what had happened but was unable to keep her balance and fell to the ground. Wally and I looked at Robin for an explanation for what had just happened.

"I gave Artemis a sedative to give to Cheshire when she wasn't looking. I figured that it would be easier then trying to fight her and possibly loosing to her." Robin explained, Roy carried Cheshire into the ship and I commanded ship to take us back to Mount Justice.

"When did you decide this?" Wally asked unhappy that we weren't told about the changes.

"When I was preparing the device on the phone Artemis Roy mentioned that it might be too risky for us to ambush her, so I suggested that Artemis uses a sedative to knock her out." Robin explained. "I had called you two over but you were too busy talking to take notice and by the time we got your attention we was already there."

"Oh, sorry about that we should of listened." I said apologising. "How long will it take for the sedative to wear off?" I asked curiously as Roy carrying Cheshire in behind us.

"It was only a small dose so she should only be out for no more than an hour. That should be enough time for us to go on to faze to of our plan. Megan are you ready?" Robin asked handing me the phone that Artemis took out of Cheshire's pocket.

"Y-yes I am. Let me just prepare my voice and I'll read what Artemis has prepared for me to say." I replied nervously. I concentrated on changing my voice to sound exactly like Cheshire's and took the paper that Artemis was holding out for me to read. After I had memorised what I was to say I asked for the phone.

"Zucco. We have a job for you. What? We will pay you once you have completed your job. Now we want you to go to BludHaven docks at two . I will meet you there to give you your instructions." I said having to improvise when Zucco asked me about his payment. I listened for his reply before hanging up and handing the phone back to Artemis.

"How did I do?" I asked shakily changing my voice back to my own.

"That was perfect!" Artemis beamed excitingly.

"Ok we've only got thirty minutes to get to BludHaven and to the docks. Robin are you sure that your up for this? I will understand if you decide to stay here and guard Cheshire." Kaldur asked, Wally glanced over to me and told my telepathically to tell Robin what I had learnt.

"Robin before we go I have something that I need to tell you." I said anxiously, Robin looked at me in concern and asked me what was wrong.

"When Batman and the rest of the league was here before I...I kind of over heard Batman's thoughts." I explained, "I didn't mean to I just..."

"What did you find out?" Wally asked. I took a shaky breath and continued telling them what I heard.

"I know why Batman has been preventing you from going after Tony Zucco." Robin sat down listening intently to everything I was saying. I stopped and took another deep breath before continuing, worried about the way that Robin could react to the news.

"Zucco...somehow knows who you are." I told him. Robin sat there in shock, too livid to speak.

"You mean that Zucco knows Robin's true identity? How would he know that?" Wally asked not believing what I had just told them.

"Are you sure that's what you heard? He could have been thinking about something else concerning Robin's and his identity and you might of just gotten confused." Roy said trying to help calm the situation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get to Bludhaven before Zucco arrives." Artemis said heading towards the bio-ship.

"Robin are you alright?" Wally asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's just do this! I've waited long enough to get that murderer and I'm not going to let him go now." Robin exclaimed standing shakily to his feet. I contemplated trying to convince him to stay but decided that from the emotions I was feeling from him he wouldn't listen. I followed the others onto the ship feeling guilty about having to tell him that his mentor has been lying to him for four years. We left the hanger and headed for BludHaven, anxious about what Zucco will do when finally confronted by Robin. I just hope that he doesn't reveal his identity like Batman fears.

**Robin's P.O.V**

'Zucco knows!He knows! How would he know? How could he find out? Zucco's not that smart is he? And why didn't Bruce tell me?'

"We're here...Robin if you want we can..."

"Let's just get it over with. The sooner we have him locked up the sooner I can ask Batman why he's been hidding this from me." I snapped angrily interrupting Megan who looked as if she could cry. I don't know why she was feeling so guilty? It wasn't her that had kept this from me for the last four years! I stood up from my seat and in front of the team.

"I know that you are all worried about me but I assure you that I'm perfectly fine. Even if Zucco does know my identity I don't think he'd be stupid enough to tell anyone or that anyone would believe him if he was to tell them." I said glancing out of the window to see if he'd arrived for the meeting yet. "Yes I will admit that I was shocked to learn that he knows what's supposed to be the worlds best secret but there's nothing I can do about that. All I want is for that man to be behind bars so that I can..." I stopped noticing that someone was standing outside on the docks. It was him! The man that I have hated for all these years, the man that had gotten away from me the other night was standing on the docks waiting for Cheshire for the instructions for his next job. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm my nerves and mentally prepare myself for what Zucco could do. Megan transformed herself into Cheshire, placing the mask on that we had confiscated off of her for our plan. She left the bio-ship and walked over to Zucco who turned to greet her. We waited until Zucco had his back to us before exiting the ship to hide behind some crates, ready to ambush him when he walked by.

"I want out after this got it? It's too risky with old pointy ears and his snot nose kid running around after me." Zucco complained and I felt relieved when I heard the fear in his voice. Maybe Megan did get confused and he doesn't know my secret. But then he said something that dashed all my hopes.

"Though I suppose I could revert to my threat and tell everyone their secret. I know a lot of criminals that would pay thousands to know what I know...Argh!"

"How do you know?" I seethed leaping on to him and pinning him down on the floor. "How could you possibly know?"

"Ah if it isn't bird boy...Argh!" He screamed as I twisted his arm hard behind his back. Megan transformed back to her true form and stepped back too afraid to intervene.

"Answer the question! What is it that you know and how?" I asked him again pulling more on his arm so that it would be painful enough to scare him. But he wasn't scared. Not of me anyway.

"Oh little bird there's a lot I know about you. I can still remember the first night I saw you with that pointy eared fool. You twisted and spun in the air like you was one with it. It was so perfect. The way you would dodge the bullets and land so delicately on your feet. It was all so familiar. And then you did the hat trick. A back flip so perfect that there was only one family in the world that could execute it. The triple twist. It was only then when my suspicions were confirmed and I knew who you was." Zucco said panting through the pain that I was inflicting onto him.

"I wonder if your friends have figured it out yet? Do you know the true identity of Batman and Robin?" He teased grinning. That was it! I couldn't take it any more. I pulled Zucco up to his feet and punched him right in the face braking his nose. I hate him! How dare he tease me and my friends with his smug smile after everything he'd put me through! I could heard Kaldur and the others shouting at me to stop but I couldn't. All I could see was my parents falling to there deaths and his evil grin as he ran away.

"Robin that's enough! If you keep hitting him like that you'll kill him!" Wally screamed behind me grabbing my hand to pull me back.

"Come now Grayson what would your parents think if there saw you now?" No! He didn't? He...

"Robin step back I'll deal with Zucco." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned to see a man that I thought was dead. Zucco stared at the man in front of us and fell to his knees, his face going pale at the sight of him.

"No it can't be! Your supposed to be dead!" He exclaimed timidly to scared to move as the man glared down at him.

"Tony Zucco I warned you what would happen if you were to speak to anyone about this boys secret." Ra's al Ghul said calmly with a disappointing look on his stern face.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me I promise that I will stay quiet. Just please don't hurt me!" Zucco begged grovelling on the wet wooden floor.

"Robin I want you to go and call the police. I think it's about time this man paid for the crimes he has committed." Ra's said turning to me, I nodded and headed to the bio-ship to make the call. Wally and the others came to see how I was.

"I thought that you said that he was dead. How could he be alive if you and Batman has filled in all of his Lazarus pits?" Kaldur asked. I couldn't answer there was too much going around in my head that I just couldn't think straight. I made the call to the police trying to sound as calm and professional as I could before taking a deep breath and gong back to the man that everyone believed to be deceased. We didn't have to wait long until the police came to arrest Zucco and take him to prison and Batman, who must have been hidding in the shadows, walked up to Ra's to talk to him.

"I hope that it hasn't been you that has been causing me and the rest of the league all this trouble." He said sternly to Ra's who just continued to stand there calmly.

"I'm afraid not detective, I have only came back a few days ago and was angry with what the league has been doing in my name. I can assure you that now that I'm back you will have no more problems." Ra's said reassuringly, Batman didn't look too convinced.

"You mean if we stay out of your way. You know that I can't do that, not when there are innocent lives involved." He said threateningly.

"You mean like young Richard over there and the others? Aren't they all innocent in all this? And yet you and the rest of the hero's insist on allowing them to put themselves in danger. And for what? A city that will never be saved." Ra's said quietly so that anyone near by wouldn't hear. "You know, my offer still stands, just think of the good we could do working together."

"The answer is still no Ra's! Now I want you gone and stay away from my city!" Batman threatened angrily turning to face me and the rest of the team. "And you six have some explaining to do! Go back to the cave and I will meet you there." He said sternly, I frowned and stood up to him with angry eyes.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't tell me?" I said the stress and emotion from the nights events evident in my tired shaky voice. Batman stopped and sighed, he must of known that I was going to ask about that.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to worry you. Zucco had threatened to tell our secret if we didn't leave him alone and I didn't want to take the risk in case he did carry out the threat." Batman explained, his voice soft and tired compared to his usual stern, gravelly tone. "I was trying to protect you. Now head on back to the cave and we will talk when I get there." I did as he said and we headed back to Mount Justice anxious about what the league would do to us.

When we got back Batman and the others were waiting for us. We slowly walked out of ship and sat down bracing ourselves for the lecture that we expected to receive. Batman started talking, telling us that he was disappointed with us for disobeying his orders again and that we had taken a huge risk in doing what we had done.

"I wish that you all would stop being inpatient and stay in the cave when we tell you too. When are you going to learn that we are only looking out for your safety." He said, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. I was actually surprised with how calm he was being, it was almost like he was a different person.

"But all in all I'd say that you did a good job and for that we are all proud." What? Where did that come from? Did he get hit on the head or something? Or is he trying to trick us into relaxing so that they can ambush us? Batman noticed our confusion and decided that he should explain what he meant.

"Even though you did disobey my orders, you did manage to carry out your plan and capture two wanted criminals that are now safely behind bars. So for that I am pleased, though I do hope that next time I give you all an order you'll follow it. To the letter." Batman warned, we all nodded in agreement and Megan asked when Conner would be allowed to come home.

"In a few days. I want Conner to learn a few things from me first and get to know the family before coming back to the team. So don't worry." Clark replied reassuringly causing Megan to smile warmly in return. Batman told us about the chat he had had with Ra's before he came back to Rhode Island and informed us that the League of shadows would no longer be participating in the capture of Conner. "Ra's doesn't see how capturing Conner would be beneficial for his cause so he's stopped all involvement that the league had with LexCorp and forbade any of his men from looking for him." Batman explained. The league soon left after that giving the team and I some time to sit and reflect on the events of the last few days.

"I'm glad that that is all over. Now I can finally catch up on the sleep that I've been missing on." Artemis said stretching her aching muscles. I yawned and agreed with her, it would be good to finally get a full nights sleep. We talked for a while longer and then decided that we should all go home to bed.

"But aren't we supposed to be having a sleep over?" Megan asked upset that we were going to leave her.

"I'm sorry but it's a school day tomorrow so I've got to go back home. But I'm sure that if I speak to Batman I can convince him to let us do it next weekend, considering the challenge I've set you I'm sure that you'll all be busy." I said teasingly. Wally gasped before grinning smugly at Artemis.

"I bet that I figure it out before you." He said as he hobbled over to where Megan was sitting on the couch. Due to his injuries Wally wouldn't be able to go to school so he would have no problem with staying with Megan until Conner came back from the Kent's farm. Artemis gave Megan a jealous look but said nothing and waved goodbye before leaving to go and see her mum, who she hadn't seen since before she was kidnapped a few nights ago. Megan looked concerned.

"Is Artemis alright? She just gave me a funny look before leaving. I haven't done anything to upset her have I?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No she's just jealous because Wally is going to be spending the night here alone with you and she isn't. Don't worry about it she will be ok again tomorrow." I explained giving Wally a knowing look. Wally blushed and looked away too embarrassed to give a reply. I said good night to them and walked through the zeta beam to meet Batman and go home to my nice warm bed.

A week later I sat on the floor in a circle with the rest of the team listening to what they have managed to find out. Conner went first and told me that he knows that I'm not natively American and that my parents were apparently famous. I told him that he was correct and then asked the next person, which was Megan what she had uncovered.

"Do any of you think that you know my real name?" I asked them when I had heard what they had uncovered about me.

"Well um...we know that Zucco mentioned your name in front of us...but we were to concerned about what was happening with you that we forgot." Wally explained.

"I think I know. Your Richard John Grayson, the youngest of the flying Grayson's" Conner exclaimed surprising everyone who look at me to see if he was right or not.

"Your right. But how did you figure it out?" I asked him curiously.

"Simple, I looked on the adoption records and looked for Bruce as the foster parent. It took awhile but I managed to find the right one and there you were. Richard Grayson, aged nine, nationality half Romania and half English. You and your family were apart of Harley's circus as 'The Flying Grayson's'." Conner explained stunning us all.

"Wow! So that means that you won the challenge! You get to dare someone to do something and they have to do it." Megan exclaimed excited that her boyfriend had figured out the challenge. Conner grinned as he looked around the room as if trying to decide who he wanted to dare.

"Wally I dare you to kiss Artemis, on the mouth and admit your true feelings to her." Conner said smirking, Wally looked at Artemis, who was sitting next to him and gulped. He sat there for a moment just staring at her as if trying to determine if she would kill him or not when Artemis sighed in annoyance and grabbed him, placing her lips onto his and kissed him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Wally sat there in shock, not knowing what to do before he relaxed and kissed her back, putting his arms armed her to pull her nearer. Conner, Megan, Kaldur and I turned away so that we didn't embarrass them too much. We had known for a long time that they liked each other and was now glad that they had finally gotten the courage to admit it to each other, even if it wasn't verbally. After a moment Wally and Artemis pulled back and looked at each other.

"Well it's about time!" Roy exclaimed walking in with Babs following behind him carrying a rucksack on her back. Wally's and Artemis' faces went bright red causing us all to giggle. Babs set her bag down on the table and came to sit down on the floor next to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and everyone stared in surprise.

"What? Batgirl and I have been dating for a while now. Though Batman thinks that we are just friends." I said answering the unasked question that I know everyone was thinking.

"So who won the challenge and dared those two to kiss?" Roy asked braking the silence, I pointed over to Conner.

"Well I guess I won that bet Roy." Babs said with a smile.

"You betted on who was going to guess it right first?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, Roy said that he thought it would be Wally since he's known Robin the longest but I figured that if Wally has known him for this long and still hadn't figured it out then he probably wouldn't be able to now, so I placed my bet on Conner." Babs explained. "So is it alright to start calling you by your name now?"

"Yeah everyone knows now. Though I will continue to call you Batgirl unless your ok with them knowing."

"I don't mind, after all we are a team. And a team is nothing without trust." Babs said smiling. "Everyone can call me Babs like Dick does though my name is actually Barbara."

"Ha ha Dick," Snickered Wally.

"Oh grow up." Artemis said smacking him round the back of the head.

"You know I think that we're more than just a team. I see us all as a family." Conner said grinning at Wally who was rubbing his now sore head.

"Yeah your right, we're all a big family and Bats is the big scary uncle." Megan said laughing, we all laughed with her and sat on the floor talking. It felt good to finally tell my friends who I am. I finally felt like I was one of them, with no secrets to hide. We truly was a family now and I couldn't ask for anything better.

**Finally I finished! This is the final chapter. I hoped that everyone enjoyed. I was thinking about writing a sequel about Conner and the truth concerning his birth but I want to hear your views first before I decide to write it. Please let me know what you think and thank you again for reading.**


End file.
